


A Hidden Prince: A Story of Hermione Granger

by LostOFallonGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, Post-Order of the Phoenix AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 73,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOFallonGirl/pseuds/LostOFallonGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a spin off of the events: Dolohov's Curse placed on Hermione Granger at the Department of Mysteries. Severus plays a big part in this story but he is not paired with Hermione at all. Hermione's life will be turned upside down as she realizes her life she lived until now was a lie... There are no SPECIFIC Pairings in mind for this story. However, Hermione will be courted by several characters, some you will hate, others you will not. Feel free to leave comments on what you want to happen during the story, as it's a work in progress and the direction it goes can be shifted by you the fans who read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the character's that rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

Snape was beyond pissed and in the back of his mind, he was worried sick about the welfare of his charge: Hermione Granger.  _Supposedly Miss Granger is the smartest witch of her age. Lupin, that_  infernal mongrel _, had the girl draped in his arms as we moved up the stairs towards the infirmary. She did not appear to have an injury from the outside, however from the spell Potter had described I know that if she didn't get medical attention soon, there may be no hope for the infuriating whelp._

"Snape, what do you think Mme. Pomfrey can do for her?" Lupin asked, as they climbed the stairs.

"Just move!" Snape snapped at him as he took the girl from his arms, carried her over his shoulder, and rushed up the stairs at a pace no one HAD EVER seen Snape move.  _I know Poppy can provide more useful than us standing around like a bunch of dunderheads._

"SNAPE, you may  _injure her further_  if you continue to carry her like that!" Lupin yelled after him, before he ran up the stairs after him.

"Shut up Lupin, she may lose her life if she isn't seen immediately!" Snape stated in a single breath, as he continued to rush up the stairs.

"Don't say that!" Lupin shouted back at him, his inner wolf growling trough the back of his eyes.

"Just keep moving!" Snape gripped back.  _If she dies..._

When Snape made it to the infirmary doors he was forced to stop and wait for Lupin to open the door for him. "Come on Werewolf, if you don't open the blasted door I will drop her!"  _I really don't want to drop her, who knows what more harm that will cause?_

Lupin shook his head as he rushed to the infirmary door, opened it and held it open so Snape could get in. "See your gallivanting up the stairs without me did you  _no benefit_."

"Don't make me call the Dog Catcher, mongrel!" Snape said under his breath, as he found an empty bed and placed Miss Granger down in the bed gently.  _Why couldn't you stay behind like the intelligent individual you are, Miss Granger. Damn that Potter. This is his fault._

"I heard that Snape!" Lupin growled, his eyes glowing with his inner wolf howling inside them.  _  
_

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Snape yelled as he moved to backhand Lupin, but before he could Mme Pomfrey came in between them, gripping Snape's arm.  _Ah, I better not say anything more before she starts to bicker._

"BOYS! ENOUGH! If I hear  _one more word out of line_  from the two of you- I'll ward you out of the infirmary for good. Either one of you gets injured...don't expect me to come to your aid."

"Matter dropped," Snape stated as he walked back over to Miss Granger's bedside.  _What potions will I have to use...obviously dark, what would Granger think if she knew she was force fed...DON'T THINK ABOUT IT-make an excuse and leave!_

"This curse causes serious internal injury, but shows no external symptoms. Harry stated the spell had been cast with 'a slashing motion'," Lupin paused mid-sentence as he showed Mme Pomfrey the wand movement Potter had shown them earlier. "The spell sent out a streak of purple flames. Harry also mentioned he could not hear Dolohov say the spell because Miss Granger had used the silencing charm 'Silencio' on Dolohov before he had cast the spell upon her," he explained to Mme Pomfrey as Professor Snape sat down next to Hermione on the infirmary bed.

Snape looked grimly at Miss Granger's soft face, "The spell Dolohov cast was not meant to be a non-verbal spell," his voice had been so soft, yet his words could be heard by everyone in the room as it became silent enough to hear a pin drop. He peered into the girl's closed eyes and leaned over Miss Granger as he pushed a flyaway hair out of her face. He could see the pain encumbered on Granger's face as she had reacted to the touch of his hand, which caused him to abruptly pull back his hand as if she burned him.  _Why do I even care? I simply do not understand how this slip of a girl could get beneath my skin._  "Look after her Poppy; I'm going to my dungeons to see if I can come up with a cure, if you have any more input on Miss Granger's condition send Lupin down with the information." Abruptly, Snape stood and swept from the room with his robes billowing as they normally did as he escaped through the door.  _I will do everything I can to save you Miss Granger, even if you hate me in the aftermath, not that I thought you liked me to begin with..._


	2. One

_"Hermione had to take no less than ten different potions daily for an extended period of time._ "

— _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

Snape slammed his chamber door shut once he entered. His face full of fury, his mind on fire as thoughts screamed at him from behind his dark cold eyes.  _I think I know that spell._ Snape walked over to his bookshelf, and scrambled through his things, in search of an old tome.  _Where did I put it? I could have sworn it was on this shelf..._

Snape punched his bookcase, after searching thoroughly through all the lined shelves several times.  _DAMN IT! I need that book!_ He didn't even notice when his knuckles had drawn blood, when he removed his hand from the shelf. He just stormed from his chambers into his laboratory.  _I will have to see what I have in my stores that could tie her over, but nothing less than a few Dark Potions and the blood-replenishing potion will do. She will not be able to hold down food until the cure has been found, so I have to make some nourishing potions to keep her health up._

Snape walked over to his workstation, unclasping his cloak from his neck and resting it on the cloak rack next to his desk, a few feet behind his chair. Snape unclasped the three buttons on the bottom of his sleeves, and pulled the sleeves of his jacket and his undershirt up past his elbows. After he finished that task, he walked over to the water basin on the opposite side of the room and soaked his hands in the cleansing solution letting out a hiss when the liquid soaked into his cut on his knuckles.  _Bloody moron, NEVER USE THE CLEANSING SOLUTION ON AN OPEN WOUND!_  He seethed at himself as he balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath.  _Blame Potter! If it were not for him, I would not be in this disastrous mess._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Mme Pomfrey pulled the curtains around Miss Granger's bed, and pushed Mr. Lupin from her newly secured room. "Miss Granger." Mme Pomfrey spoke softly as she leaned over her patient. "I need you to wake on your own accord." However, her words did not manage to penetrate Miss Granger's unconsciousness. Mme Pomfrey sighed as she started disrobing Miss Granger gently, removing one item at a time, placing each item of clothing on the end table as she did so.  _Lupin said the spell was of a dark nature, so I must be gentle with her. I will have to do a standard muggle examination._

Mme Pomfrey slowly moved her hands against Miss Granger's skin, applying gentle pressures watching for any reaction from her patient. She only had a few painful moans when she came across the area the dark spell had directly hit across her ribcage, where it had become a ghastly dark purple from internal bleeding.  _Dear me, the poor dear...she must be in so much pain that her body rendered itself unconscious to protect her from further injury. She needs a Blood-replenishing potion that is for sure. However, I am not sure if it will work before we heal the wound inside of her._

"How is she Poppy?" Lupin asked from behind the curtain.

"It doesn't look good. I don't know what we could do to help her without further damaging her." Mme Pomfrey replied. "If we just knew what spell was cast, I could make the proper precautions. If all else fails I may have to make a muggle incision to repair the damages."  _Merlin, I'm going to have to cut her open like a barbarian._

"Do it! Snape isn't going to be able to be of any help until he finds the correct potion to counteract the curse's damage. If you can fix the damages with non-magical means we may be able to give Snape more time to find a cure." Lupin stated frantically from behind the curtain.

"Before I do anything of the sort notify Severus of the implication." Mme Pomfrey stated softly as she shook her head. "I am not very familiar with muggle medical processes."  _I really hope it won't come down to me making a muggle incisions and dressings. I don't even know the proper equipment that should be used. I wish you were awake Miss Granger, because you would have the answers we seek._

"Alright, Poppy...I will confront Snape with this scenario and see what he thinks. But if I don't return within the hour, do it!" Lupin stated as he rushed to the flow, grabbing a handful of powder and tossing it in the fire. "Professor Snape's Office," Lupin proclaimed, before he entered the fire and was whisked away by magic.


	3. Two

Snape had his face in his hands,  _this is all Potter's fault-miserable little twerp-Just like his father he is, always rushing into things without a plan in his head. Bloody Gryffindors!_

"Snape where are you?" Lupin shouted from the direction of Snape's office.

Snape shook himself from his mind as he stood up and walked to his secret stash of potions.  _Speaking of Gryffindors..._  "Who taught Dolohov that spell?" he asked himself silently, as he scrimmaged through his potion stash finding several potions bottles of a dark concoctions, unstoppering the bottles and giving them a whiff.  _No...no good...these would render Miss Granger dead._ "Hmm...IN HERE LUPIN, PULL THE TOME LABELED PRINCE." he knew Lupin heard him when the door slid to the side and opened and Lupin came inside.

"Poppy sent me down here..." Lupin stated softly as his eyes caught Snape's nose in a bottle of an unlabeled Potion, he could smell the bittersweet smell of the contents. "What Potion is that?" Lupin asked softly.

"You were never any good at potions Lupin...what did Poppy have to say?" Snape stated as he stoppered three of the bottles and placed them on the desk in front of him.  _None of these would help Granger's condition, unless helping meant killing her of course..._

"Poppy wants to know if she used muggle methods to try to heal the wound... if it would work?" Lupin asked softly.

Snape covered his mouth with his hand as he thought,  _if Poppy uses the muggle techniques would the spell interfere with the healing process..._ "Hmmm..."  _Why didn't I think of that?_ "I cannot be sure, however it would be worth a shot, and it may slow the process of the curse on Miss Granger down just enough at the very least. I know for a fact the spell will interfere with any simple healing techniques."

"Poppy wanted your approval before she did anything so drastic." Lupin stated as he kept his eyes on Snape.

"Tell Poppy she has it, and that I shall be up in a minute to oversee the procedure-just in case it backfires." Snape stated softly, as he pulled a few other bottles down from the shelf. "Ah hah!" he stated when he found the bottle he had been looking for in particular. "I only have enough of this for a few doses...but this should slow Miss Granger's condition down just enough to go through with the procedure." the scribbled illegible label on the bottle gave Lupin no indication of what the potion could be. He unstoppered the bottle to test the consistency of the potion, and gave it a whiff.  _Lifespan of this particular potion is imminent, I can tell because the smell of the asphodel is overpowering the aconite but this dosage should not render Miss Granger's health but assist in slowing her bodies functioning down during the incision process._

"Is that asphodel I smell Snape?" Lupin asked as Snape stoppered the bottle. Lupin had stopped walking towards the flow, when Snape stated 'ah hah,' in hopes Snape had sanctioned a cure without making Poppy fuss about a muggle incision.

"Yes, in an infusion of wormwood." Snape stated softly. As he walked passed Lupin and into his office, gripping a handful of powder before entering the flow "Hogwarts Infirmary!" he stated loudly before tossing the powder in the fire, waiting the flames to turn green and jumping straight on in as the magic whisked him away.

Lupin soon followed Snape's example.

* * *

_"He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice."_

— _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

* * *

Dumbledore stood at the fireplace near the Infirmary. "Ah Severus, I had hoped you would return with some sort of solution." He vibrated the energy of youth, as he place his hand on Severus' back, sweeping the soiled soot from Snape's shoulders.

"Did you bring the instruments Poppy needed to make the muggle incision?" Snape questioned in a grim tone.  _I hope this not all for naught._

"Yes, I did. Are you sure this will help Severus? This procedure is dangerous." Dumbledore said softly as he pulled out the incision knife you would see in a muggle hospital.

"You didn't construct that instrument with magic did you?" Snape asked more seriously, his dark eyes looking straight into Dumbledore's light blue eyes from behind his half-moon spectacles, questioning with a slight raise of his dark eyebrow.  _You wouldn't be fool enough to think that would work...or would you? You old codger..._

"No, I didn't think a magically made instrument would hold against the dark curse placed on Miss Granger." Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming with no twinkle to be seen. "I also brought what the muggles refer to as sticks."

"Stitches, they are called." Snape stated softly as he walked passed Dumbledore into the infirmary. "Poppy, I need you to administer Miss Granger this potion before you proceed in the muggle procedure." Snape said as he pulled the bottle from his pocket.

Mme Pomfrey walked from behind the curtain, "What is it? Will it interfere with the spell Severus?"

"It shouldn't. It will slow down her heart beat just enough to trick the spell into thinking she is dying." He said as he handed Mme Pomfrey the bottle. "Only a few drops should do, and if she bleeds out place a single drop into the wound itself."

Mme Pomfrey nodded as she took the bottle from Snape. "You sure this would work, I don't want to harm my patient."

"I cannot be sure of anything, but we must proceed. Or she may die." Snape added grimly. "Dumbledore has brought the instruments you shall be using. He should be here shortly; he is probably talking with Lupin now."

Mme Pomfrey nodded. "I'll administer this potion to Miss Granger, please inform Dumbledore to step behind the curtain when he arrives." She stated as she disappeared behind the curtain.

"Of course Poppy, I'll let him know." Snape responded curtly as she paced in front of the curtain.  _I don't know if I shall ever forgive myself if this doesn't work Miss Granger. You were an astounding pupil, I should of treated you with more respect._


	4. Three

_"I am trapped inside a nightmare I cannot wake up from_   
_A past that can't be rewritten or mistakes undone_   
_No matter what I do or how hard I try and fight_   
_My regrets wrap themselves around me every night"_

A fragment of the poem "Being Trapped" by Alaina M. Coyle

* * *

She was running, she felt like she had been running for eons. The world around her felt like it was closing in around her.  _Where in the world, am I?_  She could hear her own thoughts echoing all around her, she could hear the distress in her voice. She had stopped when she heard her own voice say something behind her.

"You'll never find your way out...there is no way out." Said the voice that sounded remarkably like her own.

She turned around, and faced an image of herself but not herself evidently. The girl behind her was gloomy; her hair looked like it hadn't been tended to in years, the soft curls she used to have were nappy, slick, and oily and looked like a rat found a home in it somewhere. "Who are you?"

"The same as you, you ask a question I know you already observed the obvious." The girl stated flatly. "Where are you trying to go? There is nowhere to run. I know I have been trying for what seems like days to find a way out of this place, but it seems to go on and on. It's bloody pointless." She said flatly.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked the gloomy version of herself.

"If I had to guess, I would think it's our mind." She stated flatly. "But I tried imagining a better place to spend my time dwelling and it didn't work for me."

"Our mind? That would make sense..." she said softly, as it felt like she finally opened her eyes to the surroundings.  _The last thing I remember is the Battle at the Department of Mystery...and...Dolohov...cursed me. I hadn't realized you could still curse a person without able to vocalize them, why did I have to silence him like that? Why didn't I just knock him out like the others?_ She heard her thoughts regurgitating around her in echoing waves. They were standing in a clearing of green grass, broken trinkets, and gleaming jewels were coating the ground. Nevertheless, it was a dark place, she never knew existed. And if they were in her mind, shouldn't she know that instinctively? "Am I the only one of us you have come across or have there been others?" Hermione asked the gloomy self.

"No...I think I saw a child version of us in the meadow of dreams," stated her gloomy self.

"Meadow of Dreams? You have named these places. What do you call this place?" Hermione asked as the thought penetrated her mind  _the forgotten valley of shattered hopes, and failed dreams_. It was inside her head and echoed around them in her own voice.

"It seems we have answered that question." The gloomy self stated. "Why don't I take you to the Meadow of Dreams, and you can see our child self"

"Sounds like a good plan as any, it's better than running aimlessly through this forgotten valley." Hermione stated with a soft smile hitting her lips. "Better make the best of it, since we have nothing else better to do."

"Speak for yourself," Gloomy self responded in quickfire. "I would much rather be reading a book in the Library, wouldn't you?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered the infirmary, Lupin walking besides him, with gauze, towels, and a water basin. Dumbledore had a grim look in his eyes, though a smile on his face as he approached Snape who was still pacing in front of Miss Granger's curtain. "Severus, my boy...Miss Granger has the resiliency to get through this and you are smart enough to know how to make her well." Dumbledore, set a hand on his shoulder.

Mme Pomfrey heard Dumbledore's voice from behind the curtain and poked her head out. "There you are Albus, I've been waiting for you. If you would could you, take those items from Remus and bring them in here for me. I need you to see something."

"Of course Poppy," Dumbledore stated as he took the items from Lupin's arms and entered the curtained area, as the curtain held itself open so he could slip through. "Now what is it you wanted me to see?"

Mme Pomfrey swished her wand, so the sound couldn't escape the curtained area. "While I was examining Miss Granger I came across something I think you should see."

"What is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, with a slight intrigued sense.

She pulled the pulled Miss Granger's right arm from beneath the blanket and pulled on her arm until it was above her head, "Look at this," Poppy stated as she pointed to a mark on Miss Granger's bicep nearest the pit of her arm. "

"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as he bent down, gripping on Miss Granger's arm and looking to the spot indicated and when the mark came into focus he coughed loudly and dropped Miss Granger's arm.

"Are you alright Albus?" Mme Pomfrey asked, as she patted his back to help get the nasty cough out of him.

"Who else knows about this?" Dumbledore asked her.

"No one, I just found it," Mme Pomfrey stated softly.

"Don't tell anyone...not a word, can I trust you with this Poppy?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Patients Privacy is my business Albus, you know that. I just thought you should know about it." Mme Pomfrey said softly.

"It was a good thing too," Dumbledore said softly. "Do you want me to assist you with this, or can Severus? I think it would do him a world of good if he can see this process over, himself."

"No, that should be fine. Send Severus in. I just wanted you to see that," Mme Pomfrey. "Should I tell Severus?"

"No, not right now, send him to my office when the procedure is done. I will tell him our discovery then, alright?" Dumbledore stated before he lifted the privacy spell and left the curtained room. "Ah Severus, Poppy would like your assistance in this procedure if you don't mind."

Severus didn't think twice and swept pass Dumbledore into the curtained room.

 


	5. Four

Severus Snape made his way through the castle's corridors, walking silently passed the portraits.  _Granger should be ok now, all I need to make is nutrient potions and some herbal supplements that should sustain her until she is a clear bill of health._ He was moving more instinctively through the halls not paying attention as he walked in the darkness. But he stopped at the gargoyle that lead to the Headmaster's office, his eyes looking deep into the gargoyles.  _I forgot the password. Bloody old codger always uses sweets._ "Sherbet Lemon,"  _no...that was a few years ago.._  "Chocolate Frogs"  _guess it's not that one either._ "Acid Pops"  _not that either...blast you Dumbledore! I don't eat any sweets, how am I supposed to know your bloody password?_

Even though Snape tried and failed several times to get the password, the gargoyle turned and started to make the stairs that lead into Dumbledore's Office of its own accord.  _Bout Bloody time!_  Snape thought as he started up the stairwell. When he arrived at the door, he stopped and as he was about to knock, the door opened.

"Hello Severus, I expect the procedure went well?" Dumbledore asked as he held the door open for Snape, "Do come in for a spot of tea."

Snape did not quite feel at ease, "Of course Headmaster." He entered Dumbledore's Office with a serious facade. "The procedure went well as to be expected, she should be making a full recovery as soon as I bring the proper potions up to Mme Pomfrey."

"Please sit down Severus, we need to discuss something and I would like you as comfortable as possible." Dumbledore said gently as he walked passed Snape and made his way behind his desk, which was unusually clear of silver trinkets and in its place was a setting for tea, two cups, a pot and a few pasties on a triple-layered platter.

Snape sat down in the chair in front of Professor's desk. "What did you want to discuss?" He immediately prepared for news that would bring him into danger.  _What is so important you wish to discuss with me now, of all times?_

"Take a sip of your tea Severus, " Dumbledore said softly as Fawkes greeted them with a song that sung from the Heavens to help relax them. "See even Fawkes wants you to relax."

Snape took his teacup in his left hand, and took a small sip. He felt very vulnerable sitting in a chair he hasn't sat in since his school days. "I think this is the extent of relaxation I'm ever going to get," he paused and took another sip, trying to relax his nerves. "Now tell me what's going on."  _I don't think I can calm myself anymore after being elbow deep in Granger's blood, thank you._

"Do you have any siblings we don't know about?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"You know I do not have any siblings, what is this about?" Severus asked, a slight anger in the undertone of his voice.

"There is another Prince at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated softly. "I only wondered if there was another possibility of how it could of occurred."

He had just spit out his tea, if it wasn't for Dumbledore's shield charm it would have gotten everywhere. "Another Prince, that cannot be possible...I am the last of the lineage!" Snape stated flatly, "who told you this information?"

"It wasn't told, it was observed. The student in question has the Mark of the Prince." Dumbledore stated.

"Then the student has to be more than just a Half-Blood," Severus stated softly.

"Did you have any relations Severus? That could result in such an occurrence?" Dumbledore asked.

_Is he honestly asking me about my sex life? Of course he is._ "I...how old is this student?" Severus asked.

"16" Dumbledore said as he looked into Snape's eyes, the sparkle returning to them as they spoke.

"I...don't recall, WHAT ARE YOU KEEPING FROM ME ALBUS DUMBLEDORE? Who is this student with The Mark of The Prince? Tell me Now!" Snape couldn't hold his patience any longer.  _I swear I will blast you to bits you old codger, you keep too much information from people that lead to deaths of many, but you think their lives are worth the cause._

"Calm down first Severus-" Dumbledore tried to say, but before he could finish Snape had tossed his teacup in his face, luckily enough with a thought he had placed a shield charm up, and the teacup smashed into it, rather than his face.

"I will not calm down! I just had my hands in the innards of a charge I have come to respect, trying to save her life and now you tell me there is another Prince, who is it?" Snape was seething, anger and rage fused into one.

"Speaking of Hermione Granger, you said she would make a full recovery?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"She should, yes." Snape instantly defused when he thought of Granger. He felt overprotective towards his charge, even though she chose the most irresponsible of friends. He always felt the tiny connection to her.  _He couldn't mean...Granger is the Prince, could he?_

"Yes, Severus, I do mean Hermione is the one Marked by the Prince. I think once she is fully recovered, you should tell her of her lineage." Dumbledore said after he read the surface thoughts of Snape's mind.

"No, if she is a Prince...she shouldn't be told she is. She has a happy life, with a happy family. I don't want to drag her into mine." Snape said pensively.  _It explains my fatherly nature towards the girl. That is a slight relief. I thought I had gone soft._

"But Severus, she should know the truth!" Dumbledore interjected.

"Maybe one day, perhaps after I'm dead, she has a hell of a life to live without me Albus, I don't want to make it any harder than it has to be." Snape replied.

"What if she finds out on her own?" Dumbledore rebutted.

"I will deal with it then, Goodnight Headmaster. I have potions to make." Snape said as he stood up and swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him as they usually did, the door slamming hard behind him.

"What do we do now Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked as the Phoenix flew over and landed on his shoulder, nuzzling his beak against Dumbledore's white beard. "I suppose we wait..." Dumbledore answered his own question as Fawkes burst out in a gentle song, that rang passed the wallsof Hogwarts, healing the hearts, minds, and souls of all that could hear.

 


	6. Five

Hermione was a few steps behind her Gloomy and now sardonic counterpart as they walked up the scales of an overlarge scorched, blacken hill with only a single path lined in the skulls and bones of man, mythical and magical creatures alike.  _Mount Death and_ Decay, the thoughts echoed around them into the mountains surrounding them. The hill they were on, itself was not steep as it was long, however the skies above the hill were dark and grey with huge clouds conducting silver bolts of electricity above their heads.  _It was a dark and dismal place to be, how could this exist in my mind?_  Hermione's thoughts echoed around them as they continued up the hill,  _could we just stop for a moment._  Her thoughts again echoed around them.

"We cannot stop; just thinking as you have done was a foolish thing!" Her Gloomy-sardonic self responded as she turned to face her, "Do you know what you have done?"

Hermione looked to her counterpart with the look of confusion of her face, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think these skulls just manifested here by themselves do you?" her Gloomy-sardonic self interjected, as she turned to face Hermione with her hands on her hips, a snarl on her face as a growl came from her throat. "We need to keep moving or we will end up just like them!"

"But if this is our mind, wouldn't we be able-" Hermione started as her sardonic counterpart interrupted "Be able to prevent it? Ha!" Her sardonic counterpart scoffed, "If we don't keep—"

Before her Gloomy-sardonic self could even finish her sentence, they heard an overpoweringly loud infuriating, heart retching wailing screech like howl that echoed from the skies above them. "RUNNNN!" her Gloomy-sardonic self screamed as she grabbed Hermione's wrist in haste as she started to run as well as drag Hermione with her up the hill, to get as far away from whatever it was that was going after them from the skies above.

Hermione ran, without thinking as she allowed her counterpart to drag her half way up the hill before she realized she should be running faster, she could hear huge wings flapping from behind them but she did not want to turn back and see what it was. Both Hermione and her Gloomy-sardonic self ran for like seemed like ages all the scenery had blended with the wisps of the wind, nothing was clear to be seen. Hermione had her hands clutching her chest, as her heart was beating faster than she ever imagined it could, her sardonic counterpart was mimicking her motions as they ran at just the same speed, side by side, clutching their hearts for dear life's content.

* * *

"Severus I didn't expect you back so soon," Mme Pomfrey jumped when she heard the doors to the infirmary slam open; she had already cleaned up the mess from Miss Granger's muggle incision and was tucking Miss Granger in a nice warm blanket. "Did you speak with Albus?"

"Yes...we had a conversation and I would like to see..." he paused in his speaking as he saw Hermione's face distort as if she was in pain. "How is she doing Poppy, she appears to be in some kind of pain?"

Mme Pomfrey turned to face her charge, "I think she is having nightmares, and if she is in pain there is nothing we can do until she wakes up." Mme Pomfrey said as she placed her right palm on Miss Granger's forehead, "The fever is starting to break though, so the incision must have helped her some."

"Poppy could you show me..." Severus let out a breath of air he had been holding when he saw Miss Granger's face.

"Oh, Of course..." Mme Pomfrey said softly as she pulled the pulled Miss Granger's right arm from beneath the blanket and pulled on her arm until it was above her head, pointing to the spot in the crook of her armpit. "Here it is, Severus."

Snape walked over to Miss Granger's bed and took Miss Granger's arm gently into his grasp as Mme Pomfrey stepped away, his eyes examining the spot in question with a critical eye. When it came into focus, his jaw dropped. "She is a...Prince."  _Merlin, but how...how could she be a Prince. The only Pureblood I had relations with 16 years ago...supposed to have died and Miss Granger doesn't look like either of us._  Snape closed his mouth, and placed Miss Granger's arm back down and tucked it beneath the fold of the blanket. "Thank you Poppy, I will return in the morning with the proper potions to regain Miss Granger's health."

"Are you going to tell her Severus?" Mme Pomfrey asked softly as she walked passed, with a wet cloth in hand, sitting in the chair next to Miss Granger's bed as she placed the cloth across Miss Granger's face.

"I would rather not have her life be ripped open amidst the upcoming war, Poppy. After this war perhaps I will tell her if I still live, but should I not, she will obtain my inheritance if I pass, I shall write her in my Last Will and Testimony." His eyes were on Miss Granger as he spoke this. "I would like for her to have a semi-normal life, even if her friends seem to get her into the belly of the beast."

"If you don't survive Severus I'm going to kick your gravestone!" Mme Pomfrey said as she stood up. "Look here Severus, you have to live. Miss Granger will need you more than she will ever know until you tell her who she really is."

"I understand what you are saying, but I feel it best if she didn't know until after the war." Snape stated softly,  _I do not want her to go out of her way to try to protect me._


	7. Six

Hermione stopped abruptly mid stride, her lungs felt as if they were bursting beneath her chest as the cool air burned deep inside her chest, as she had stopped she had gripped her counterpart's wrist dragging her to a halt, which incontrovertibly caused her Gloomy-sardonic self to fall backwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione's Gloomy-sardonic self cried as she landed flat on her back in a patch of green grass and exotic purple and blue bellflowers.

"I think, we are in the clear..." Hermione stated as she leaned down, her hands on her knees as she took a few deep breaths before she stated, "What in bloody blazes was that thing?"

"I don't know..." her Gloomy-sardonic self responded as she too was coming close to exhaustion, her breaths becoming deep, and slow as her shallow breaths were not providing her with enough air intake. "Perhaps it's the remnants of the dark spell cast..."

The world around them began to focus as they had stopped their run. Everything was very different from Mount Death and Decay, which Hermione's mind provided the name immediately after they got out of there. The grass growing around them was vibrant green, a few trees scattered across the land appeared to be ancient giant oaks that appeared as if they were just blooming of new leaves, and their large roots protruded from the ground around them. Amongst the grass, there were several different breeds of flowers ranging from exotic and magical types. Hermione may or may not have read about during her time spent in Hogwart's Library. Beyond the meadow of trees was a clear crystal blue lake with a single tree prospering in the center, the tree appeared to be different from any tree Hermione ever seen. The tree had a thick dark truck, with vibrant sparkling green leaves that radiated energy and amongst the leaves grew shining golden apples they could smell even from a distance. Beyond the tree, was a waterfall that came down from another mountain into the lake and just around the bend of the mountain the lake turned into a stream leading down a narrow path alongside the mountain towards the lands with purple skies above?

"Could a dark spell be sentient?" Hermione asked aloud as she pressed her right hand to her ribs as she fully stood up, her sardonic counterpart mirrored her in actions as she stood up from the grass.

"A curious thing, I myself, is considering it as a possibility. Otherwise, why would it attack us...our mind needs us to thrive, does it not?" her Gloomy-sardonic self replied. "I am not sure how we got here, but this is the Valley of the Forbidden Fruit, I suppose we have our own personal Eden right here."

"Oh...that's the Tree from the fable of Adam and Eve, why is it we can smell it?" Hermione asked softly, the thought she made out loud.

"I was thinking that too, but then I remembered reading something in an old Medical Study Journal Dad had on his desk a few years back..." her Gloomy-sardonic self started to say, when Hermione jumped in excitement.

"Something about a patient with P.T.S.D.(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), if I recall he could even smell the smoking gun powder from the battle he continued to relive. The mind produces smell by memories, but I don't remember this smell, do you?" Hermione asked softly.

"I think it might be something from our childhood we must have forgotten, perhaps mom was backing an apple pie, or making homemade apple...something or was it in her hair? I don't know" her Gloomy-sardonic self replied.

"That would make logical sense, but when has our mother ever cooked? I don't think Mom ever used Shampoo that smelled like any kind of fruit either..." Hermione asked with an arched brow.

"I remember a fragment of something, perhaps it was Mrs. Weasley, not sure. Let's get going we need to get to the Meadow of Dreams, hopefully our child self is still there." her Gloomy-sardonic self insisted.

"Alright, lead the way." Hermione said with a smile on her face, the Sardonic Counterpart shaking her head as she started to walk straight for the lake.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** : " _I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late... What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?_ "

**Lucius Malfoy** : " _Nothing – nothing, my Lord!_ "

**Lord Voldemort** : " _Such_ lies _, Lucius..._ "

—  **Voldemort**  after he makes Malfoy Manor his headquarters (DHP1)

* * *

Malfoy Manor is a handsome manor house surrounded by elaborate gardens, including a fountain and roving white peacocks, and enclosed by wrought-iron gates that permit select individuals to pass through them as if they were made of smoke. The interior's décor is sumptuous and includes ornate furniture, marble fireplaces, and gilt mirrors. It has a large entrance hallway with portraits lining the walls and a stone floor mostly covered by a magnificent carpet.

Draco was sitting in his father's office, with his feet propped up on the desk with a book open in his hands. Draco was wearing his normal attire, black slacks, white shirt and outer robes that had the appearance of a suit jacket and his hair slicked back. A piece of rolled parchment was lying on the desk in front of him started to glow, which distracted Draco from his leisure read. He sat up, placing his feet on the floor, and gripped the strange parchment. "What is this...?" he asked himself as he broke the seal to the parchment, and laid it open flat on the desk, his book forgotten in his lap.

"STRANGE MEDICAL FINDINGS AT HOGWARTS" read the top of the parchment. Draco read the file, slipping passed all the old histories of Muggle-borns being petrified during his second year, passed several articles about himself, Potter and a few students he didn't recognize. At the bottom of the parchment in glowing green print, it read "The Mark of the Prince found located in crook of the armpit." but it did not say which student the mark was discovered.

Draco swallowed a lump from his throat "The Mark of the Prince?" he questioned himself, as he rolled the parchment back up and placed it in the inner pocket of his robes, standing up, his book fell to the floor with an audible thump. He picked up the book and placed it back on the desk, before he left the office and entered the library. He walked through the huge expansion of knowledge into the drawing room, where the table was always set to dine unless there was a meeting.

Draco walked over to the sitting area where his mother and his father's lawyer, whose wardrobe was paid by the Malfoy fortune were discussing his father getting out of Azkaban Prison. "Mother, I'm sorry to disrupt your discussion but I was wondering if you knew anything about the Prince family?"

Narcissa Malfoy, was in tears, her make-up in shambles as she was literally cowered in the overgrown extravagant love seat as she turned her head to face her son. She was wearing a conservative black gown. Her hair was in it's normal confined bun, however it appeared to have the unravel effect with stray hairs falling out of the bun. "The Princes are a pureblood family that has long since been extinct with the exception of your Head of House, why are you asking?"

Draco bit his lip, "I found this parchment on Father's desk, it lit up," he said as he pulled out the parchment and opened it and handed it to his mother to see. "Look at the very bottom."

Narcissa looked skeptical but she followed her son's demands. "Well...I wonder how that could have happened. The last I heard, Professor Snape was the last...Prince, but this parchment is your father's and doesn't lie." She sighed, as she rolled the parchment back up. "I think you should go, sir. I don't think we can do anything else to help my husband at the moment. If you can think of anything, please let us know, after-all my husband does pay you very well."

"Of course Madam, " Spoke the well dressed lawyer in expensive robes. He stood up, and Narcissa lead him to the entrance of their home. When Narcissa returned, Draco was sitting in the chair the lawyer had occupied when he was there.

"I think this will assist us in getting your father back into our Lord's graces." Narcissa spoke quietly, as she sat back down to where she had been sitting on the loveseat. Her tears dried up, and a small smile in it's place.

"You think so?" Draco said softly as he looked to his mother.

"Yes, in fact I will confront him on the matter." Narcissa smiled. "Do you know if Our Lord has returned to the house as of yet?"

"I have not seen him, if that is what you are asking mother. I think he would have shown his displeasure had he returned from the Ministry straight here." Draco stated with fear in his tone.

"You should probably return to school. I don't want your grades falling because of your father." Narcissa stated softly.

"But Mother, you need me here!" Draco interjected.

"If you can find out who this Prince is, it will be more useful than this scrap of parchment." Narcissa hissed, when she stood up and grabbed Draco by the ear. "Return to school and find the Prince." she shoved Draco towards the fireplace. "Your Head of House will be expecting you anyway."

Draco gripped his ear as he looked to his mother, whom hell hath no fury appeared as if she would kill him if he did not find the Prince before summer. "Alright, I will find the Prince."

"That's a good boy, Draco." Narcissa smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry; momma is a bit stressed at the moment. I should not have taken it out on you."

Draco hugged Narcissa in return, before backing off and tossing powder into the fireplace, as the fires turned green, he stepped inside. "Professor Snape's Office," he declared loudly as he vanished within the fire up the shoot.

 


	8. Seven

Severus Snape paced in his office; he had several tomes of potions open and splayed all over his desk, armchair, coffee table and love seat. All the tomes were open at various pages of medical healing, nourishment supplements, the darker breeds of healing potions and grey area medical alchemy.  _Why had I not come up with an accurate counter-curse? Why had I been an idiotic boy? How am I ever going to face Miss Granger the same way, knowing she is my bastard child...Alesha why didn't-_

The flames in the fireplace suddenly phased green. Severus paused in his pacing as he watched as Draco Malfoy crash-land in a tumbling heap on the floor and smacking his head hard against the surface of coffee table in the process. Severus cringed at the audible crack he heard when Draco hit headfirst.  _Your mother said you were not going to return for a few more days! What-the-devil is going on?_

Severus rushed to his charge, bent down on one knee and checked for a pulse before going through a muggle process of examination for a concussion. "Mr. Malfoy, are you alright...had you warned me you were coming I would have made your landing a bit more comfortable." Severus hissed in his ear.

Draco groaned, as his hand went to feel his head. "That was smart." Draco scoffed at himself. "Sorry sir, mother insisted I return immediately without explanation."

Severus shook his head, "That," Severus felt the knot that was forming on Draco's head above his left eyebrow "Is going to bruise a bit; I have no quick fixes to offer to quell your wound. The disaster at the Ministry has diminished my stores." Severus stated in a cold sardonic tone, "Next time show your manners, you inbred! Flo before you make your arrival!"

Draco starred at Professor Snape with a slack jaw. "What did you-"

"Enough-I'm currently in the middle of assisting Mme Pomfrey with an abnormal case upstairs." Severus gripped Draco by the collar, "Return to your Dormitory before I take points you ungrateful heathen!"

Draco blinked a few times as he starred directly into Professor Snape's fiery black eyes that felt like they were forming holes into Draco's skin. Draco was trapped, in Severus' grip, his hands held him by the collar of his shirt. Before, Draco could reason with him, Professor Snape flung him out of office and slammed his door shut behind him.  _For Salazar's sake, I need a drink! It is hard to think with the constant disturbances! These dismal excuses for potions texts are no help, either._

Severus returned to pacing his office, then walked to the mantle of his fireplace grasping the Good Old bottle of Ogden's Firewiskey, popping the cork with his teeth and tossing it in the fire before tilting the bottle back and taking a few heaping swigs.  _My students will be vehemently complaining about my attitude come morning, I can see it now. I had better make sure it be Gryffindor that pisses me off first, or Salazar will roll over in his grave as I dock points from my own house._

* * *

"Who...is that?" Hermione asked as she stopped in her steps. Her counterpart walked behind her, viewing what Hermione was looking at from over her shoulder. A little girl was squat down before a river they had followed, poking it with a long stick. She was wearing simple black dress, and her hair was black and pulled back with a hair tie and securing the wavy hair at the nap of the girl's neck.

"I..." Her Gloomy-sardonic self started to say as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "That is our child-self."

The girl in question stood up quickly looking towards the direction of Hermione and her Gloomy-sardonic self, her blue eyes widened as she saw an older version of herself, not recognizing them for who they were, she turned and ran towards a small cottage.

"Where did that..." Hermione started, but stopped when a woman exited the cottage. A woman with long red hair with a defiant wisp at the side of her face that just stayed curled. Her eyes were the most beautiful Hermione has ever seen. The child-self ran to the woman and jumped in her embrace.

The moment the child-self and the woman hugged, Hermione's world started to crack apart. Reality itself seemed to be unraveling at the seams, the sky literally cracking with loud thunderous sounds. As pieces of the sky fell down, towards the counterparts and Hermione herself, they all screamed loudly as pieces of the sky were heading straight for them in synchronized motion.

* * *

A dark figure hidden beneath a large almost sentient cloak that moved as if it was floating it water, almost like a Dementor, but on a much grander scale as he entered through the main gates of Malfoy Manor, they instantly granted him access turning into a smoky vapor. He walked with a confidence that spoke measures on his power as he walked along the paved path towards the main doors of Malfoy Manor, in which tall high-bushes would block any site of him from the neighboring houses.

Arriving at the main door the Malfoy Manor, before he could raise his hand to knock a woman answered the door, slightly bowing as she opened the door to the main foyer to allow him entrance. "My Lord, what a pleasant...pleasant surprise." She spoke softly, hoping the fear behind her eyes was well hidden.

"Do not lie to me Narcissa..." He hissed in strict tone. "It doesn't due you well to lie to me..." he spoke as he lifted his hood tossing it back, revealing his pale face, his flat snake like nose and red snake like slits for eyes. "You have something to tell me do you not?"

"Y-yes My Lord, I do." She spoke in a slightly shaking voice, as she opened the door further and stepped aside to let him in.

"So tell me dear Narcissa, what is it you need to tell me so I can decide if it's good enough news to break your husband out of Azkaban when we free the other loyal followers!" He hissed as he entered, walking passed Narcissa into the main hall, walking towards the fire and standing before the heated hearth.

Narcissa soon followed, although her entire body shook with fear. She had to speak with her lord, to try to persuade him to release her husband. She wore a simple black dress, with a white stripe swirling down from her breasts until the end of her dress that ended just below her knees.

"Well..." he spoke as he turned to face her, forcing her to stop in her steps as she was walking towards him. "Come now, Narcissa I would not blatantly hurt you without reason..."

Narcissa doubted the words that escaped his lips but walked closer to him anyway. "My lord, I apologize for my impudence." She said softly as she walked over to the hearth, placing her hand on the mantle, gripping the bit of rolled up parchment that was laying there and turned to face her Lord. "My son, whilst he was in Lucius' office, found this bit of parchment that might interest you. It lists the anomalies that go on in the infirmary at Hogwarts." She presented the parchment to Lord Voldemort, and he unrolled it to feast his eyes on the document presented to him.


	9. Eight

Hermione screamed, sitting straight up in her bed. Her eyes glowed in the dimly lit candle light. Her scream echoing in the hospital wing's chambers, as she felt intense pain beneath her ribs which caused her to continue to screaming, as she gripped her chest. She fell back down on the bed, eyes looking at the ceiling.  _I'm alive...I'm alive...this hurts so much...why am I here? What happened to me? Unbearable agony...my chest..._

Mme Pomfrey came running in, rushing to her side, placing her hand on the girl's forehead, as she looked into the girls eyes. "Miss Granger, it's ok...you are at Hogwarts, I'm so very glad you have awoken..." She said softly, as she touched the girls hand, squeezing it gently. "It'll be ok, I know it's painful, I know..."

Hermione allowed the tears to pierce down her cheeks, as she cried. "Mme. Pomfrey...how long have I been here?" she asked in a aching voice, from disuse.

"My poor dear, it's been a few weeks since the incident at the Ministry...we tried everything to get you to awaken..." Mme Pomfrey said softly, "Professor Snape has been aiding me in your recovery, he has been in quite a distress over your predicament, my dear. I'm so happy you are finally awake, so that we can monitor you better as now you can tell us what aches you, and we can try to alleviate it.

"My chest is killing me currently, Mme. Pomfrey...it feels as if I'm being burned alive...from the inside out." Hermione's tears never stopped falling.

"Severus prepared a few potions for you to take once you awoken, a few nourishment potions, as well as something for the curse that has struck you. Do you feel up to taking it now?"

"Yes, please." she said softly, as she watched Mme Pomfrey grab a few vials and placing a few doses into smaller cups and handing them to her as she drank one by one, until all ten doses were administered. Although she did have a hard time swallowing. "Water..." Hermione asked softly, after taking the potions.

"Of course, only a little, we don't know how your body will react to the potions as of yet." Mme. Pomfrey stated softly as she gave her a small cup of water. "Drink it slowly, for your body is not used to consuming anything without the aid of magic."

Hermione nodded as she took gentle, small sips, as swallowing was still a bit difficult. "Thank you..." she said softly, as she could barely speak a few words without feeling a burning in the back of her throat.

"Don't go back to sleep Miss Granger, I need you to stay with me...would it be better if I sat you up, with some cushioning to hold you up?" Mme. Pomfrey asked softly.

"Yes..please.." Hermione replied before trying to sit up, the pain taking too much of her energy, as she found herself unable to sit up again, like she had when she was screaming for dear life from the sky falling upon her head in the dream.

"Stay still for a moment, let me get those pillows first so you can be comfortable." Mme. Pomfrey announced as she walked away, and returned with several pillows, and placing them on the table before offering her hand to Miss Granger. "Give me your hand dear and I'll help you up."

Hermione complied and grasped Mme. Pomfrey's hand and allowed her to pull her up as she placed several pillows behind her, and allowed her to lean back. "Thank you..."

"No need to be thanking me, dear." Mme. Pomfrey stated, as she removed her wand from her pocket. "Don't be afraid it's just a status spell." she said softly before flicking her wand, and the small ball of yellow light hit Miss Granger's chest. Mme. Pomfrey frowned slightly, as she shook her head. "It'll be alright, but you need to stay awake, alright Miss Granger?"

"Yes...Mme. Pomfrey." she said softly.

"I'm going to inform Professor Snape that you are awake, I shall return only momentarily." Mme. Pomfrey stated before she closed the curtains around Miss Granger's bed and walked away to the floo in her office.

* * *

Voldemort gripped the parchment presented to him, unrolling it as his red beaded eyes scanned down the list. He made no sound, until he reached the end of the document and he paused, as if he was asking a silent question to himself. Which looked like a blinding moment of truth to a reality's altered state. Not moving, he made a silent 'hmming' noise in the back of his throat that sounded more like a snake's hissing. Staring at the last item on the list, below the Mud-blood Granger girl's ailment,  _The Mark of the Prince._

Narcissa stood quivering in fear, as she awaited for the Dark Lord's reaction. Her breath baiting, as she watched him in complete silence. Her nerves making her bite on her lower lip. _Will he help my husband, did I do the right thing? Dear Merlin, save us all._

Voldemort rolled the parchment and placed it on the mantle before he lowered his hood. Revealing his sunken snake like face, and pale white skin. His beaded red eyes, staring into the fire. "A Prince has manifested themselves at Hogwarts...does Severus know of this?" He asked as he turned to face Narcissa. His face unreadable, but it was clear that he was thinking as his hand rested on the mantle and his fingers taped on it's surface, one at a time, from his pinky to his index.

Narcissa took a needed breath, before she spoke, "I am not certain if he is-is informed, My Lord...my s-son was the one who pre-presented me the-the documentation. I sent him back to Hog-Hogwarts to find the-the Prince, My Lord."

"I see..." he said in a ponder, his eyes boiling red. "Do not inform him, make sure your son does not inform Severus of our knowledge of the Prince, I'm quite certain his duel loyalties would complicate matters. However, I would love to meet this Prince and have a much needed conversation..." Voldemort stated in a snake like hiss emphasizing the s'.

Narcissa knew not to question the Dark Lord, or his commandments. "I will do all in my power to do as you-you command, My Lord. Shall I have one of our house elves make your room pre-presentable?..."

"Yes, I shall be staying during our preparation time for the upcoming war, we shall bring down the light and let darkness reign." He paused briefly. "I will be calling a meeting this evening at midnight to discuss further plans. You will remain for the first half of this gathering." He walked passed her and walked to the dinning area. "I will dismiss you, and you will remain in the library until I call for you, is that clear?"

"As cr-crystal, My Lord." Narcissa stated as she turned to face the Dark Lord, walking over to the dinning area.

 


	10. Nine

"Severus" Mme. Pomfrey poked her head into the fireplace making a floo call. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" she yelled, this time because she did not see him anywhere near the fireplace.

"Poppy, a moment if you would please," came a disgruntled voice of Severus Snape from the bedchambers. He then came sweeping into the room, with only his neatly primed white shirt and black slacks. "What is that you require, Poppy?"

"Miss Granger's awoken, I managed to administer the potions you provided, but I insist you need to see her for yourself." Mme Pomfrey replied.

"Alright, I will be there shortly." Severus Snape said before he walked to his bed chambers, grabbing his outer robes, and scooping up the floo powder, "You best move out of the way, Poppy. I'm coming through." When Mme Pomfrey's head vanished from the fireplace, and the fire returned to it's normal red color, he tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire, and stepped in. "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts." he shouted and vanished up the shoot.

Mme. Pomfrey was pacing a distance away from the fireplace. "Severus, I appreciate you coming on short notice. But you know more about the spell and the damages it might cause..."

Severus Snape shot up his hand, silencing her as he walked passed her into the Hospital Wing, walking until he reached Miss Granger's bed and paused. "You have finally decided to join the living, have you Miss Granger?"

"Yessss...sir." Hermione hissed, as she clutched her ribs.

"Don't!" Severus Snape moved swiftly, because by the time he said the words his hand had gripped Miss Granger's hand and proceeded to pull it away from her chest and pinning it to the bed, before he released it. "Miss Granger, you have stitches...it's not wise to manhandle them"

Miss Granger looked up to Professor Snape, "I apologize, sir... it just-it's quite painful."

Severus Snape starred down at her with a penetrating stare. "I quite understand, but if you attempt to manhandle those stitches again, I will make it quite impossible for you to do so, is that understood Miss Granger?"

"Yess sir." she stated as she removed her hand from the bed, and placed it in her lap, gritting her teeth.

"Miss Granger, do you recall the events that lead you to your current condition?" Professor Snape asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, as he stared her down.

Miss Granger sat there, looking into the back of her memory. "Hmm...Oh! Umbridge...horrible woman, centaurs..." Miss Granger tilted her head slightly to the side as she continued to think back. "Gwap..." she bit her lip as she looked down to her hands. "Ah...Sirius, .. Department of Mysteries?...The Prophecy! Oh..Harry! No! Voldemort...Trap...chased by Death Eaters...Silencio...Oh...spells can be cast without it needing to be spoken..." she was shaking by the end of reciting her mixed form of a recap of the events that had happened.

"You have learned a valuable lesson, which had almost cost you your life, Miss Granger and I expect you to learn from your mistake." Professor Snape said sternly.

Miss Granger sighed, hissing from the pain of her ribs and the mending flesh beneath her gown. "Yesss...sir." she said softly as she looked up to him.

"Good, don't allow that to happen again. The potions should take effect within an hour of administration, until then I suggest you eat something...nothing to substantial. I will return in a couple hours, to check on your progress." Professor Snape said as he swept out of the Hospital Wing, taking the path towards the hallway, not bothering with the floo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entered Slytherin's common room, slightly shaken by his Head of House's words. When he entered, he observed Pansy sitting on Blaise's lap, playing with his tie.  _They cannot be serous? Un-bloody believable..._ The two Slytherins did not even notice his entrance. Draco cleared his throat "ah hem."

Pansy leisurely turned her head to see Draco's pale grey eyes gazing at her. "Hey Draco," she said softly before giving Blaise all her attention once again. After a moment, of pure realization she had jumped out of Blaise's lap and bowed her head, blushing profusely before fleeing the room and into the girls' dormitories.  _Flee you cowardice gold digging parasite._

"Blaise..." Draco said in a cold hard voice, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How long has...this been going on?"He asked sarcastically.

"We were not expecting your arrival...this soon, Draco." Blaise said with a smirk, "I find myself elated to the fact I no longer have to hide behind Pansy's lies and fake devotion to your person."

"I see...so that long?" Draco said as he walked across the room, passing Blaise "Oh and Blaise, you can inform Pansy that our engagement is off, I shall be informing my mother of her infidelities." He said softly, as he walked to his dorm room, and slammed the door behind him, walking over to his bed and collapsing into it. He kicked off his shoes and dug his head under his pillow.  _I cannot believe this, Zabini? What is she thinking?_


	11. Ten

Severus Snape sat inside his private study, looking at a piece of blank enchanted parchment that was on the desk before him. His quill, a rather large black feather with a silver tip, was sitting in the inkwell.  _This is horrendous, I don't even know what to say...what do I say? Well perhaps I should write the reason...no no...just leave her in the will and be done with it..._

Severus placed his head in his hands.  _She is your...daughter, you need to tell her, do not leave her in the dark...she will hate me...she will hate me for not telling her the truth before my death, but...it's better this way, for bloody sake write something!_

Dear Hermione,

If you are receiving this letter, I apologize for not notifying you sooner. I thought that by not telling you, I was protecting you from a hard life. I expect you will spit on my grave, or at least feel upset with me for a long time. I realize you most likely deducted that I am Professor Snape, by the appearance of my handwriting. I don't wish to hurt you in anyway. I simply needed to confess my knowledge to you.

Please do not hate my decision of keeping it a secret. I had hoped my secret would protect your well-being. I thought being oblivious to the fact, would keep you happy. I thought more so of your well-being, than my own.

I am

_This is ridiculous! She won't believe this at all! It doesn't even sound like me...ugh!_ Severus frustratingly ripped up the parchment and crumpled up the pieces before tossing it into the fireplace. Watching as the pieces burned in the hearth of the fire.  _Alesha why did you leave me with this mess? Why didn't you tell me you were with child? I would have given everything up for you..._

Severus sighed as he placed his quill back into the inkwell, as he placed his head on the desk, wishing only to smash his brains into the hard surface.  _I remember when we first met..._

* * *

/ ** _FLASHBACK_** _/_

* * *

Severus Snape was attending a convention in Romania in the name of Potion Mastery, he wasn't in a main event, he wasn't fond of speaking in front of a crowd. Only a mere attendee, in the name of science. There were other Masters of other professions attending as well, it wasn't limited to just Potions, but that was what he was most interested in, however when he saw a woman with long red hair with a defiant wisp at the side of her face that just stayed curled, walk passed him in the corridor, he could not resist following her. He didn't know who she was, but she was entering the Arthrimancy hall, where a Master was about to speak of his findings.

He stayed a few paces behind her, his eyes locked on the back of her head, as she stood in the back of the seating arrangements, she was gazing in a notebook as she awaited for the speaker to begin his speech. She was astounding in beauty, she was wearing long blue dress-robes, with fancy silver embellishments of ruins, and numbers. He figured she was either a Master of Ruins or Arthrimancy or perhaps learning to be both. She turned her head and he held in his breath as he saw the most beautiful greenish blue eyes he had ever seen. It took his breath away. She smiled to him, as she waved him over.

Severus looked behind him, in case he had been imagining her smiling and waving to him, but no one stood behind him. He swallowed a lump that was forming in the back of his throat as he walked solemnly towards her, being sure not to show how intimidated he felt being called over to her.

"You are Master Snape, right?" the woman spoke with a defining Romanian accent.

"How did you know?" Severus asked softly, as he had made it to her side.

"You are the youngest Potions Master in Europe and, and...you have already wrote a book, which I have heard many of the elder Potion Masters complain about because of the fact you are so young, not the fact that you are brilliant. I was the one who asked my father to send you an invitation. I am Apprentice to the next speaker, Master Grey."

Severus arched a brow, "You are of the Beklea family?" he questioned softly, as he found himself shocked, that it was she, who insisted he be invited to such an amazing convention.

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Alesha Beklea, Apprentice to Master Grey in Arthrimancy and Mistress of Ruins" she said smiling.

* * *

/ _ **END FLASHBACK** /_

* * *

_I will never forget that smile._  He sighed, as he leaned his head against his arms which were leaning against the table.  _For bloody sake, write something. Write something she will believe._

Dear Miss Granger (nee Prince),

Here are the facts: I, Severus Tobias Snape, Master of Potions & The Dark Arts leave all my worldly Possessions to you in the time of my passing. My Vault, My gold, Spinner's End and the Prince Mansions(Yes I mean plural), rightfully belong to you at the time of my passing. The Prince vaults and all their contents have never been claimed and are rightfully yours, as you have been marked by The Prince (if no one has explained this to you, its the mark found in the crook of your arm), all you need to do in order to claim them, is show the goblins your mark.

Now you most likely will have a zillion questions, and if you are reading this. It means I had no time to answer them all for you. I apologize, but I did what I thought I had to in order to protect you. I, Severus Tobias Snape, am your father. I did not know I even had a daughter, until the fateful day, when I assisted Mme Pomfrey with your Muggle Incision, to relieve you from the curse Dolohov cast upon you at the battle at the Ministry of Magic. Where you and your cohorts unwittingly decided to go on an adventure to save a man who did  _ **not**_  need saving.

You have learned a valuable lesson about nonverbal spells and I hope you never make the same grave error. Learning that you were my daughter made me look to some of your antics more carefully. I am proud to say, there is some Slytherin inside you somewhere. For I seen it clearly, when you sent that hideous Pink woman to the centaurs. McGonagall was positively shinning at the news. I cannot blame her. I wonder what she would think, if she knew you were my daughter.

What do you think? I will often find myself wondering this question as I hold this secret very close to my heart right next to your mother. Not even Dumbledore realizes your mother was the catalyst for my change of heart to switch from being Death Eater to Spy. He assumed it was my first love's fault, which is how I made him perceive it. She was only the excuse I allowed him to see.

In my house you will find numerous of vials of my memories of your mother, hidden in a secret cabinet behind the portrait of my mother. Only those of my blood can access the cabinet, by a donation of blood. I hid them there, to keep her a secret from the Dark Lord, however that did not change her fate. She was killed in the first war, a few months before Voldemort hit the Potter Family.

Her name was Alesha Beklea, Mistress of Ruins and Apprentice in Arthrimancy. I am not sure if she ever obtained her Mastery. She disappeared a few months after our relationship had begun to get serious. She never informed me she was pregnant, if I had known, I would have turned my back on the Dark Lord, I would have done everything in my power to keep you and your mother safe.

As you well know, I am not one for showing my emotions. So I will end this letter, with something you will be forced to believe. I love you and will always love you, please remember that by receiving this letter it means I could not tell you this fact to your face, and I wish in my cold black heart, I could have.

Your Loving Father,

Severus Tobias Snape (Nee The Half-Blood Prince), Master of Potions & The Dark Arts

P.S. Do not allow your cohorts to lead you into danger without a plan  _ **ever**_ again, or I might just have to become a Poltergeist and terrify them for the rest of the pathetic lives.


	12. Eleven

"Miss Granger, Get away from the window!" Mme Pomfrey spoke in a most sincere stern tone as she entered the Hospital Wing. "You shouldn't be on your feet, lay back down this instant!"

"But I'm so bored, Mme Pomfrey..." she sighed as she stopped leaning against the windowsill, her eyes looked back from the window to see a red faced Mme Pomfrey, and she let out a longing sigh before she walked back to her bed. "How long have I been in this Hospital?" Hermione asked before she took a seat on her assigned bed.

"Too long dear girl, but you were cursed with a peculiar spell. You have not fully healed, we had to reduce to barbaric muggle methods." Mme Pomfrey spoke even more softly, as she walked over to the girl, placing her hand on her forehead. "You should go back to sleep."

"I can't...I don't think I can lay in bed anymore." Hermione spoke softly. "I want to leave the Hospital Wing. You won't even let Ron and Harry visit."

"Dear, they are much too busy finishing their exams!" Mme Pomfrey spoke as she walked over to the edge of her bed, picking up her chart and writing a few more words upon it.

"Exams! I didn't study-"

"You will not be taking them—you silly girl." Professor Snape said as he entered the Hospital Wing.

"What!" Hermione looked to Professor Snape as he walked towards her, and sat down in the chair next to her bed. "But they are my O.W.L's..."

"You are exempt from the end of year examinations, however you have already finished Ten of your O.W.L's. Or has your addled mind forgotten?" Professor Snape continued. "All of the Professor's agreed to allow your current grades to reflect in your end of year exams, which is completely different from the O.W.L's." he stated cooly, taking a brief pause to breathe. " I had begged to differ. However, Headmaster Dumbledore  _overruled_ my decision on giving you my own examination." he huffed, as he handed her a potion vial from his pocket. "I suggest you drink this quickly—for I could do nothing for taste." he added more kindly.

"Yes, sir." she said as she uncorked the vial and tilted her head back and slammed the potion down her throat, swallowing it. "Ugh! That was...ugh..."

"As I said, I could do nothing to make it taste better. Although, that vile tasting potion should help speed up the process of your healing." Professor Snape said softly, as he examined her.  _She looks nothing like Alesha, nor I. I will have to consult the portraits at the main Prince Manor to see if she resembles anyone in the Prince Family line. Although, I doubt she does._

"Thank you, Professor Snape." Hermione spoke quietly, as she handed him the empty vial.

"Don't thank me yet," Professor Snape spoke, as he pulled out another vial and handed it to her. "This vial will get rid of any residual magic, left from the dark spell...or at least that is my hope." _I wish someone would have told me that my spell was going to be used to kill my daughter... then perhaps I wouldn't have invented it. Alesha, please forgive me for chasing you away._

Hermione clutched at her chest as she cried out in pain. The instant she felt the potion hit her stomach, she felt as though a thousand and one knives were burrowing through her chest and pulsing throughout her body, she had barely made a sound as the pain was too intense. Her eyes closed hard, as tears seeped through the edge of her eyes.

"Miss Granger..." Professor Snape gripped her shoulders as she began curling in a ball. "Miss Granger...say something, anything...please Hermione!" Professor Snape exclaimed as he jolted up. "Mme Pomfrey get your arse in here right this instant and help me!"

Mme Pomfrey dropped what she was doing, papers were flying all over her office as she rushed to Hermione's bedside. "What happened?"

"I gave her the potion that I thought would cure...her" Professor Snape said as he was clutching his chest. He could feel his heart aching to aid his daughter, and he needed to save her.  _Alesha please...don't let our little girl die on us. I just found her, I don't want to be alone anymore!_

"What were the ingredients Severus?" Mme Pomfrey asked as she started stripping Hermione of her clothing, ripping it straight from the middle of her gown.

Professor ground his teeth, as his eyes focused on Hermione's slumped figure, the pain he saw in her rigid form was tearing him apart from the insides. "I...I..."  _cannot divulge that information,_ "I cannot think, when...when she is like this" Professor Snape exclaimed as he turned away from Hermione and ran passed Mme Pomfrey, grabbing a handful of floo powder and tossing it into the fire as he jumped into it as it turned green and shouted "Severus' Laboratory, Prince Manor in Exmouth." _Please, don't let her die! Merlin forbid, if she dies before I do! I will kill Dolohov for this! I will tear him from limb from limb with my bare bloody hands!_

* * *

"I cannot believe they are making us take Final exams, I thought once we were done with the O.W.L.s we would be on easy street." Ron said as he placed his head on the lab table.

"Buck up, Ron...at least this is the last one we have to do this year." Harry said softly as he sat down next to Ron. "Look on the bright side, at least Mione isn't here to curse in your ear for not studying."

"Don't remind me, I _really_   _didn't_ study. Snape's going to flail me alive...with this one." Ron sighed as he sat up. "Where is Snape anyway...he's usually sitting in his desk on exam days."

"I don't know, perhaps he forgot and we don't have one." Harry said as he elbowed Ron grinning and wiggling his eye brows. Trying to make light of the situation.

"Don't count your luck Scar-head." Draco stated as he exited the storeroom closet. "Professor Snape is not coming, but we will be taking our exams. Quills out people..." Draco stated as he started passing out parchment.

"Who made you in charge Ferret?" Ron inquired.

"I did, Mr. Weasley." Said Professor Dumbledore as he had appeared in front of Professor Snape's desk. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I appreciate your assistance." he said with a smile, as he walked behind the desk and took a seat. "As you can see Professor Snape is not here, but that does not mean you can goof off. Sit quietly, and once you have received your exam, you may start." he spoke as his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

Draco passed out the parchment one at a time, starting first at the Slytherin side of the room. Then finishing at Ron and Harry's lab table. "Don't bloody it up, or you won't make it in potions next year." he whispered to them both, as he walked back to the front of the classroom and placed the extra exam on Professor Dumbledore's desk. "Where is Granger?"

"Not to worry young Malfoy, she is exempt from this exam. She is still in the Hospital Wing, fighting off a deadly curse. She will most likely be moved to St Mungo's for further treatment." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke grimly. "But I suspect, she would want you to do your best on your exams." he said pointedly, staring at Harry and Ron over his half-moon spectacles.

"Yes sir." Harry and Ron both said as they felt the pain of the possibility of losing their friendship with Hermione.  _You simply can't die Mione, we need you here! Who would berate us for not studying, who would keep us from falling through the cracks?_

Draco didn't have any cruel comments to share in front of Headmaster Dumbledore, so he just walked over to his desk and sat down, placing his quill in his ink well, before starting his exam. His concentration wasn't as good as it was normally as he was too focused on the fact he was going to loose his greatest competition in the classroom. Part of him was happy about having the opportunity to be number one in class, and the other part of him is disappointed that it wasn't because he worked hard to achieve it. _Granger you better get better, I want to beat you fair and square. Ugh, three years ago I would have been celebrating her death...what's wrong with me?_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat at the bedside of Hermione Granger, holding stiffly onto the poor dear's hand, she had rushed to the Hospital Wing the moment she heard Miss Granger was in trouble. She had left her students to finish up her exams with Professor Flickwick, who had a free period.

Mme Pomfrey had rushed into her office nearly 20 minutes ago, speaking in tongues, the only thing she clearly understood was Miss Granger needed someone to watch her at all times. By the time she came up to the Hospital Wing, the worst of it had been over. Miss Granger now laid in the bed, covered to her ears in blankets, fast asleep. The only thing that stuck out, was Miss Granger's hand, which Minerva held onto gratefully, as she gently caressed her hand with her fingers.

"Miss Granger, St Mungo's healers will be here soon to help you." Minerva spoke confidently, only the hitch in her breath showed she was truly worried. "Poppy, where the hell is Severus? He should be here!"

"I don't know, he disappeared through the floo." Mme Pomfrey said softly as she handed Minerva a wash cloth, "Wipe her face with this, she most likely has a fever. This will drop her temperature a bit."

Minerva nodded as she pulled the blankets back, gasping at the sight of thick black hair. "Poppy..." she was trembling so much, she had dropped Miss Granger's hand.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Mme Pomfrey said as she walked over to the bed, her eyes now examining the patient. "Oh..." her face flushed. "The potion must have cancelled all residual magic..." Mme Pomfrey said softly to the world.

"What are you saying Poppy?" Minerva spoke as she regained her wits.

"Miss Granger is marked by the Prince, Minerva. I found it when she came back from the Ministry of Magic." Mme Pomfrey spoke as she pulled out her wand and with a swish she brought up Hermione's status. "Oh my...she is in perfect health... no sign of the fatal infection... no sign of residual dark magic,...although, as I suspected she does have a fever." she spoke softly as she examined Miss Granger's appearance. " Her robes look like they have shrunk, they appear to be too tight...she must have grown during her transition..." Mme Pomfrey spoke aloud, but more to herself. "Minerva could you adjust her clothes, until she wakes up and she can change into something proper."

"A Prince..." Minerva spoke softly, as she removed the blankets completely from Miss Granger's form, revealing the fact that her feet now nearly reached the foot of the bed, a few inches shorter than Severus. Her skin was paler, she had a few freckles on her Snape-like nose. Her hair was long, reaching mid-back in soft gentle waves, she had a streak of red in her hair, and a wisp of hair that opposed her face. Minerva sighed as she flicked her wand saying an incantation under her breath as she made Miss Granger's gown more fitting to her new form, lengthening the gown, and giving her more room where the gown had grown too tight. "The only Prince I know...is Severus...and he's only Half-blood."

"Severus is no longer the last Prince, incidentally." Mme Pomfrey spoke as she examined Miss Granger's clothing. "Much better, I appreciate that Minerva."

"No trouble..." Minerva spoke as she picked up the wet wash cloth and dabbed Miss Granger's forehead gently.

"Mum..." Hermione sighed softly in her sleep, as she turned her head into Minerva's hand. "MUM!" She screamed louder, her breathing became more ragged, and heavy. She appeared to be having some kind of nightmare. She was dripping of cold sweat, dripping down across her brow. Minerva wiped the sweat away from her eyes, as she gripped the girl's hand gently. Her fingers were much longer and thinner than they had been with her previous appearance. They now resembled Severus' skeletal-like hands.

"Shhh, it's ok, you're safe..." Minerva spoke gently as she continued to dabb Miss Granger's forehead. "Poppy, maybe you can convince Albus to find Severus and tell him the good news."

"He will be coming up shortly, he had to give Severus' final exams..." Mme Pomfrey spoke.

"What happened to Severus?" Minerva spoke softly.

"He caused Miss Granger much pain with the potion that cured her of the Dark Residual Magic, that had been slowly killing Miss Granger. He went into a fit,...He could barely think straight enough to tell me what ingredients were in the potion he just gave her. I believe he thinks he killed her. Hopefully he doesn't do anything too drastic before Albus tells him the good news."

"What made him so upset, I thought he hated Miss Granger..." Minerva spoke her opinion loudly.

"I suspect Miss Granger is his daughter, even though she was marked by the Prince..." Mme Pomfrey said quietly. "Have you not noticed, he choose to pick on her more than normal students, forcing her to think outside the box, actually challenging her, do you think he would do that if she had been a Ravenclaw Know-it-all?"

"He doesn't..." Minerva spoke in awe. "He simply ignores the Ravenclaw students, unless they cause mischief in the corridors."

"Precisely, what was so special about Miss Granger?" Mme Pomfrey asked softly. "I realize her being Mr. Potter's friend would make her a bigger target. However, I doubt he would challenge her as much as he does, if that was  _only_  the case."

"I think he instinctively knew that he was her father. However, his mind hadn't had time to catch up with it." Mme Pomfrey, "I believe he felt relieved when he discovered Hermione was his child, in a way he got his family back and in others. He now has logical reasons for his protective feelings towards the girl wonder."

"Girl Wonder?" Minerva questioned.

"Oh that's right, he doesn't try to bad mouth your chosen ones in front of you. He calls Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter the Dream Team or the Golden Trio, depends on his mood." Mme Pomfrey shook her head. "The things he says when he thinks no one is listening." Mme Pomfrey shakes her head as she tsked.

"I see..." she said softly, as she continued to dabb the wet rag against Miss Granger's forehead. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of Severus berating the so called Dream Team for their escapades at the Ministry and endangering his daughter.  _I wonder what Severus will do now, that the knowledge of his daughter can no longer be hidden from the rest of the world._

* * *

"I killed her Mom, I killed her." Severus spoke to the portrait on the wall, of a woman no older than he is was standing in front of a cauldron she had several potion vials steaming in the background.

"Who did you kill, Severus?" his mother spoke softly, as she stopped stirring the potion in the portrait. She was dressed in basic black robes, almost similar to the one's Severus was wearing, only more feminine, and had green embroidery on the buttons with ES, on every one.

"My daughter..." he said as he started to tear at his ingredient shelf, tossing random jars this and that, smashing them to pieces. "My daughter...mother, one I didn't know I had..."

"I was going to ask...why you never introduced us. What's wrong, what happened...you can tell your mother." Elieen Prince spoke softly, as she walked around the cauldron and placed her hands on her hips. "What have you done?"

"I created a curse, mother. The one that incidentally was used against her by Dolohov." Severus sighed as he smashed his fist into the shelf, causing several more ingredient jars to fall and crash to the stone floor.

"You cannot blame yourself for that, son." Eileen spoke softly. "What have you done about it?"

"I tried to cure her mother, I used a Dark Potion, but it was suppose to rid her of the Residual Magic." Severus stated harshly, "But instead I've killed her...I've killed her mother. She was in so much pain, she could barely speak."

"Who is this girl, Severus...have you spoken to me about her before?" Eileen asked softly.

"Yes mother, although I never knew she was my daughter when I spoke of her before. She is my student. She is Hermione Granger, the one I had thought had been an amazing Muggle-born with potential to be a Potion's Mistress."

"The one that has been a thorn in your side for the past 5 years?" Eileen laughed softly, "No wonder she was a pain in your side, I didn't notice before...but I think she has your intellectual thirst for knowledge, does she not?"

"It far outcries my reaches, mother. She is more like Alesha..." Severus stated softly. "I did tell you about her, did I not?"

"Ah, yes the Ruins Mistress, who was studying to be an Arthrimancy Mistress, was she not? You spoke so fondly of her...until about...15 years ago..."

"She died mother, she died before she could inform me of our daughter. She hid our daughter from me, I don't know if I should be mad, livid or grateful..." he was beginning to feel the water build at the edge of his eyes.

"She's not dead yet, my son." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke, causing Severus to jolt up, his wand pointing in his direction. "No need to hurt me, my boy...I am just here to inform you Hermione is well. Doing much better than the condition you left her in. She only has a minor fever."

"She's well?" Severus said in a dry baritone, as he cleared his throat.

"You should come back to the hospital wing, and sit by her. Minerva has been watching over her while you have been gone. But I feel she needs a break soon." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke. "Why Hello Eileen."

"Professor Dumbledore..." the portrait spoke, "It's nice seeing a familiar face."

Severus placed his wand back inside his sleeve, as he walked passed Headmaster Dumbledore, leaving them to discuss trivial nothings, as he tossed floo powder into the fire and stepping in "Mme Pomfrey's Office, Hospital Wing."

"That's a good son you have there, Eileen." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eyes.

"When are you going to stop using him for your chess games?" Eileen spoke more sternly, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I see, so he has shared some details with you. I am surprised..." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke.

"You listen here, Bumblebee! You will release my son from your bond, and you will let him raise his daughter—or"

"or you'll what Eileen? You cannot possibly do anything from a portrait..." Headmaster Dumbledore said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You would think that, wouldn't you old man? Well guess what, one day you will be in a Portrait, when that day comes..." Eileen spoke with a dark tone.

"I think I should leave, but it was very nice seeing you." spoke Headmaster Dumbledore before he closed his eyes and with a loud pop, he was gone from Prince Manor.

"Just you wait, Albus Dumbledore! Mark my words, I will torment your portrait!" Eileen spoke vehemently to thin air.

 


	13. Twelve

A four year old Hermione was sitting on a tire swing tied to a rather large tree outside a small cottage house. She had shoulder length wavy black hair, with a red streak in one of the curls that caressed her face. She was lost in the pages of a book as she rested her arms over the swing, her legs dangling in the air. The book had no name, but she was so absorbed into the letters she didn't hear the gentle melodious voice that kept calling her name from the cottage. It wasn't until the woman stole her book, had she even noticed she was being summoned.

"Hermione!" The woman said as she snatched the girl's book. "I've been calling you for ages." Forcing Hermione to look towards the woman in detest. When she saw those narrowed greenish-blue eyes focused in her direction she blushed. The woman had long red hair with a defiant wisp at the side of her face that just stayed curled.

"I'm sorry...I forgot..." she said politely, as she slid out of the tire swing. She could smell the fresh sent of Apple's. "Did you make Apple crisp?"

"That I did, would you like some?" The woman asked as she held out her hand to Hermione. The woman appeared to be familiar to Hermione, as she felt she could trust her instantly. She had placed her hand in the woman's.

"You look much like your father Hermione..." The woman said, "With a hint of me." she added softly as she took Hermione's hand in hers and led her back into the cottage.

"What happened to my father?" Hermione asked, like she had asked this question many times before.

"He is on the wrong side, my love." The woman spoke softly, as she helped Hermione up the steps.

"What do you mean the wrong side?" Hermione asked in slight dismay.

"He had joined sides with The Dark Lord," The woman said as she picked Hermione up and placed her on the chair, that was just her size so she could sit at the table. "Stay there, Hermione..." she said softly, as she walked over to the stove and scooped some of the baked apples and crisp into a small bowl with a spoon.

"Why did father join The Dark Lord?" Hermione asked softly, as the woman walked over placing the bowl and spoon in front of her.

"That I do not know, however I do know this...he made the decision rashly when he was still too young to make such a choice. Your father loved me with all of his heart, but I could not stay with him, for you would not be safe."

"Does father know that I'm here?" Hermione asked softly.

"No sweetheart, I couldn't allow the chance of The Dark Lord knowing...you are a very special girl, Hermione." She said as she sat down in the chair next to Hermione.

"Why am I so special?" Hermione asked softly, as she took the spoon into her hand and scooped some apple crisp onto it, blowing on it before she took a bite.

"You will discover the reason soon enough, my girl." The woman said softly, as she watched Hermione eat her apple crisp.

"Why can't I know now?" Hermione whined softly.

"You are much too young, much much too young, and knowing you," she paused shortly before she lowered her voice to a hushed tone "Victoria, you must learn to remember your new name." She than took a deep breath as she shook her head. " Knowing you, as I know you, you will be looking for answers before you need to know them." The woman spoke softly, as she shook her head. "I will be leaving soon Hermione...and you must forget about me...you must forget the time we spent together, and your true name."

"What?! No MUM!" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face.

"It's better this way..." The woman said softly as she pulled out her wand, it was slender and dark. "I found you a family, that will take good care of you. They always wanted a child." Her mother said softly, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't want to leave you, Mum..." Hermione said she had stopped eating her apple crisp, tears streaking down her face.

"You are no longer safe with me...The Dark Lord is approaching, he has found my wards..." she said softly, as she pulled out a knife, slicing into the palm of her hand as she laid it on Hermione's face, whispering words Hermione could not understand, causing Hermione to cry out as she looked to her mother with hurt eyes. "I love you Hermione, although you will not remember me, you will always know that." she said, before she kissed her on the cheeks, tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry love..." she said as she pulled out a necklace from under Hermione's shirt, and spoke "Portus"

"NOOOOO!" Hermione screamed as she felt a hook pulling from her naval, and a swirl of colors vastly swirling around her, she felt excruciating pain, as she felt her bones break and reform, "Mum..." she whimpered for the last time, before everything changed.

* * *

Severus had taken the vacant seat Minerva left behind as soon as he entered. She had this look on her face that looked both of exhaustion and worry when she left the Hospital Wing. Severus sighed as he leaned forward in the chair, his head within his hands. His daughter's change of appearance was a shock but not quite unexpected as he had been questioning why she didn't look like Alesha or himself. "This is entirely inconvenient Hermione."

"Pish posh! It's only inconvenient to you because now you have to have a heart to heart talk with the girl!" Mme Pomfrey said softly as she walked into the curtained section of the Hospital Wing.

"The Dark Lord will surely being curious about her now..." Severus said in a soft deafening tone. He sighed as he reached for Hermione's slender hand and took it within his own. "My choices are going to affect the girl, Poppy. I cannot change the past." he said softly, as he looked to the unfamiliar face of Hermione but it truly reminded him of her mother, the only part of him in her face he could clearly distinguish as his was her jawline, quite narrow compared to Alisha's. He shook his head, he had been praying if he ever to have a child, that the nose would never be a part of it. His prayers were answered when he took in her appearance with his examining eyes.

Hermione's hand squeezed Severus' as she jerked awake, she pulled him towards her, her arms instinctively wrapping around his stiff form. She was shaking as tears were streaming down her face as she held on to him for dear life.

"Miss...Granger..." Severus spoke softly, as he awkwardly patted her on the back, quite confused on why she was hugging him, when she didn't know of her new status as Hermione Prince, his own daughter was the single heir to Prince Family's Manor, vaults and other priceless valuables. Even when she had heard his voice, she had still clung on, which caused Severus to let out a long repugnant sigh before pulling her into his embrace, his one arm holding her to his protective grasp, as his other hand was soothing her back in gentle circles.

After several minutes of Hermione crying in his arms, she had finally stopped sobbing. She wiped her tears on the edge of her night gown's sleeve before pushing away from him, gently. Her eyes widened when she realized who was comforting her. But she spoke no words, as she was completely shocked he had not protested against her actions. After her mouth hung open for about a minute, she shut it gently and took a deep breath. "I apologize—Professor Snape."

"No need for formalities here, Hermione. I have something we need to discuss and it's going to come to a great shock to you." Severus spoke softly.

"Which part? The part where the people who raised me are not my real parents or the fact my mother was killed by Voldemort during the first war?" Hermione spoke softly, as she bit her lower lip.

"Do not speak his name!" He hissed harshly before he took a soothing breath, and spoke more gently, than his normal stern tone, Hermione is used to hearing. "However, your knowledge of that aids in our discussion. However we must acknowledge the problems at hand first which are:

When you stand you may not be able to walk properly.

When you look in the mirror you might scream.

That's not the only piece of news that will shock you.

However, before I share that bit of information, let's have you walk to the lavatory so you can properly use the facilities." Severus spoke as he held out his hand to assist her up.

"I was recalling a memory of my mum when I was...asleep, Professor." She said as she slipped her hand in his.

"Do not refer to me as Professor while we are alone, Hermione." He said softly as he pulled her up, helping her walk, as she leaned much into him as she walked with him towards the loo in the Hospital Wing.

"What would you have me call you, Professor?" Hermione said softly as he opened the loo's door for her and placed her at the sink's head, so she could lean against it. When she saw herself in the mirror, she stood there for several moments like a deer caught in the headlights of a moving vehicle. Her brain working on overdrive, placing pieces of the puzzle together within her mind, before she realized that she had grown, quite a bit in height, only a few inches shorter than Severus. "Who...am I?"

"That is a question I can answer, however we don't want you to fall as I disclose that information. You are Hermione Prince, daughter of Alisha Beklea and...myself." he spoke softly as he grasped her shoulders as she nearly fell backwards, nearly in a dead feint.

"You're my father?" Hermione questioned as she looked up to him, as he had held her up.

"Which was not as shocking, as I thought it would be and clearly defines why Alesha choose to die fighting against the Dark Lord, rather than be silent at my side, whereas I could protect her. She clearly did not want to raise you in his presence." He spoke softly, as he squeezed her shoulders gently.

"You never knew?" Hermione stated softly. "Of course you never...mum told me...before she sent me away."

"I had my suspicions when it came to Alesha, the possibility of her being pregnant had come up once or twice in my mind...However, I choose to keep my deluded suspicions to myself, rather than share it with the man that had been planning to kill my best friend: Lily Potter." his declaration of friendship had caused Hermione to gasp. "Don't be so surprised—Hermione...your mother was in a similar position as Lily, however the Dark Lord didn't have a Prophecy to warn him to kill you, he decided to kill your mother when she left me, on his own."

"Why do you treat Harry so atrociously, if you were friends with his mother?" Hermione interviened.

"His appearance is a hurtful memory of one of the boys who used to terrorize me on a daily basis at Hogwarts. Not the woman, I had known to love." Severus stated sadly. "Sorry excuse, but an acceptable one, as I am working for the Dark Lord."

"So...that's your excuse, your horrible." she said softly, disappointed in her father. "But I understand you have to keep up the Dungeon bat appearance."

"Dungeon Bat?" Severus shook his head, "Is that what the Potter Brat calls me?"

"No, that'll be Ron. Harry simply calls you Snape, sometimes he will refer to you as that scheming bastard!" Hermione spoke freely, covering her mouth as she realized she shared her friends secret with their most hated Professor, who was also her father.  _What would the boys say, if they knew?_

Severus crossed his arms over his chest, looking down to his arms. "Speaking of your mother and her apparent effort to save your life... I apologize for inadvertently removing her Protection from you. I was only trying to cure the curse that Dolohov had placed on you."

"Don't apologize...you wouldn't have devulged that you were my father, had you not broken her spell." Hermione accused pointedly. "You would have allowed me to live a lie until this war was over and had you died during the war, I would have never known you were my father. My memories could only get me so far, for they only told me I had a father, not who he was!" she clenched her fists on the sink as she pulled herself up, out of his arms. "Don't even try to convince me that I am wrong, I know your Slytherin ideals and if I was in your position, I may have acted the same way. However as I see it: not telling me the facts would have caused more harm than good. I am after all a determined Know-It-All Gryffindor that doesn't know when to leave things alone."

"I know you don't understand—B" Severus began but was cut off.

"NO! I DO UNDERSTAND! I do! But it still hurts to think, I would never have gotten to know you as my true father, rather than just the elusive Professor Snape, the tragic hero." She said as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and stumbled to the toilet.

Severus sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and side stepped and leaned back against the wall next to the doorway. He let out a breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.  _I can barely believe it, I am a father. Although, with Hermione's tactics against the Umbridge woman, she made Slytherin proud, had I not forgotten my suspicions of so long ago, I would have suspected Hermione to be mine on that day. Alesha...you have given me one of the greatest gifts. Our daughter is a fine student, I hate to admit it but she's currently a Gryffindor. However, now that her past has been revealed we may have to rectify that and give her a proper sorting. She may end up back in Gryffindor, but she is my daughter now, she cannot remain in Hermione Granger's shoes. Even if we would both like that she would._

"PAPA!" Hermione yelled from behind the door, disrupting Severus' thoughts.

"I'm here." he stated as he opened the door and walked besides her and pulled her up and assisted her to the sink, where she washed up. "Are you alright Hermione?" Severus asked as he helped her back to her bed behind the curtain as his thoughts began once again.  _I can get used to hearing her call me Papa. My heart jumped mildly when I heard the word coming from her lips. I hope being a father does not change my Abominable Professor appearance to the rest of the students...oh...it could possibly make it worse. My students will be fearful to try anything with Hermione, for they would have to come to me...now that's, that's quite priceless._

"I've been thinking about our lives, and the one I will have to replace. Hermione Granger will have to die...it hurts to say it, but I can no longer live that lie." Hermione said softly, "I should start using my given name and pretend I was away from Britain instead of popping out of Hermione Granger's shoes and into my own. I don't even resemble her in the slightest. What of my parents? What are they going to think?" Hermione was speeding through all kinds of thoughts that hit her mind.

"Shhh...it will be alright." Severus spoke softly, as he sat her on the bed. "We'll figure things out..."

"But Papa, Hermione Granger must die." she said softly with tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm now Victoria—Sn"

"Prince. You are a true Prince heir, regardless of which name your mother gave you when she filed your birth certificate. You shall be called Prince due to the mark of your birth." Severus spoke before she could finish. "We will have to present you to the Ministry and register your identity, as well as figure a way to make it appear as your old identity had died. We will have to speak to the Headmaster about that, but first I shall summon Mme Pomfrey, and get your properly nourished so that, I cannot be accused of being an Abominable Father."

"Papa...I'm not hungry." Hermione said softly.

"But you will eat, you haven't ate anything besides potions and supplements for the past few weeks now." He paused briefly before continuing. "It will be a light meal, however with each meal we will make it a little heavier, in order to expand your stomach to it's rightful size."

"Yes Papa." Hermione sighed, deciding not to argue. Her eyes followed him when he left the curtain, shutting it behind him.  _Poor Harry...he's going to blame himself for my ultimate demise._ She sighed as she looked to her hands,  _everything is so different, I never imagined I would be someone else...it's nice being taller, but I look like skin and bones...it's a scary thought, for the longest time I accused myself of being fat, now look at me...I look anorexic. Was this the result of my resting period on supplements, or am I like this even when I eat? Papa is really skinny, but does he really eat? Why am I worrying about such things?_

"Miss Prince, you have finally joined us amongst the living." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke as he had peeked in the curtain. Hermione's head shot up in his direction when he spoke, slightly startled to hear someone's voice other than her father's. "Where is Severus, Minerva said he was sitting at your bedside."

"He went to retrieve Mme. Pomfrey," Hermione spoke softly.

"I shall remain here then. I'm glad your back." Headmaster said softly, with a twinkle in his eyes, behind his moon-framed spectacles.

"I am too," she said with a weak smile. "Papa and I need to have a discussion with you about my extraneous circumstances."

"It can wait, my dear." Dumbledore spoke softly as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "For now, you must get better."

"But we need to kill Hermione Granger!" Hermione blurted out, covering her mouth after she had realized she had spoken. "I'm sorry Headmaster, I didn't mean...I mean..."

"I see, so you have decided to keep your old identity a secret?" Dumbledore said softly.

"It will be safer that way..." she said as she looked to her hands. "Don't let Harry blame himself...Professor Dumbledore. Please do not allow him to do that."

"Is that your only regret?" Dumbledore asked softly, his twinkle dimming behind his glasses.

"No, but that is my biggest besides my parents." Hermione said softly.

"There is that as well..." Dumbledore sighed. "It's a tough decision, are you sure you wish to go through with it?"

"Papa and I will come up with something, and we will get back to you when I am capable of leaving the hospital wing, I think." she said softly. "But let the records show, Victoria Prince is currently staying in the in the Hospital Wing, and Hermione Granger has not been found. Missing after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, where you found Victoria Prince amongst the Frey and you didn't wish to share Hermione Granger's disappearance, then eventually her demise until it was confirmed to be fact rather than speculation."

"And what shall be your reasoning for your appearance, Miss Prince?" Dumbledore asked, as he considered her words.

"Registering her birth records." Spoke the strong baritone of Professor Severus Snape. "She was caught in the cross fire, while she was registering her birth records. We can slide a few coins to forge the documents of her entry that day, since the battle made the Ministry a massacre, the records were surely tainted with as the Dark Lord was amongst the ones unannounced. I'm sure the slip of a Prince could enter as well."

"Ah Severus, it's good of you to return." Dumbledore spoke, as a smile appeared across his face. "And Mme. Pomfrey?"

"She will be here shortly, she went to the kitchens to confront the elves about making a light meal for Victoria." Severus spoke as he entered the curtain, and nodded to Dumbledore. "She is the age of being a student, so in a mix up, we took her to Hogwarts. We shall have to conduct an Order meeting, and announce Hermione's Death, as well as the arrival of a New Prince, who will be sorted next year."

"Sorted, are you sure that is necessary Severus?" Albus spoke with a slight shock.

"You did not see what she did to Umbridge, if you had, you would know she would have made Slytherin Proud. She is my daughter after-all." he said with the broadest smile anyone has ever seen, smitten in pride.

"Speaking of her being your daughter, you can no longer grade her work. It's a conflict of interest." Albus spoke as his eyes sparkled.

"You are hoping she remains in Gryffindor, You old coot!" Severus said as he walked over to the opposite side of the bed, and sat in the offered chair.

"We shall find out soon enough," Albus spoke with a bit of playfulness. "Either way, you can no longer grade her. I shall have to grade her or perhaps Remus could grade her work."

"Remus is no good in Potions, Albus Dumbledore." Severus spoke harshly.

"Ah, but you will not be teaching Potions next year Severus." Albus said softly, as Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers. _What will he teach?_

"What are you talking about, of course I'll be..." Severus stopped a moment and turned his head to Albus, "Are you saying, what I think you are saying?"

"It's time Severus, Defense is your's next year. I shall be calling Horace back for the duration of next year." Albus said with a sad smile.

"He's as daft as a post!" Severus spoke rashly.

"He may be, but I need information Severus, very pertinent information. Besides, you finally get to teach Defense...look forward to that." Albus said as his eyes twinkled brightly behind his spectacles.

"Papa...you shall be the best Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor we have ever seen!" Hermione stated as she was brimming with excitement.

"You really think so?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I remember the days, you replaced Professor Lupin, those were the days I looked forward to, no offense to Professor Lupin, but he taught at a very slow pace compared to you...Papa. Although, I believe your reasoning was to present Professor Lupin's problem to the student's at large."

"Which is to wonder why... _none of them_  figured it out." Severus spoke in his normal dunderhead speaking tone.

"I had, the day you taught the class...however I confronted Professor Lupin about it and he told me not to share his secret because..." she pointedly looked to Albus, before she continued speaking "Professor Dumbledore had hired him knowing he was a Werewolf."

"And look what your silence had brought you!" Severus lashed out. "You almost died that night, if I had known what I know now, I would have killed Lupin."

"I'm glad you didn't, because then Harry would have no one left!" Hermione shot back.  _Harry cannot be allowed to be alone._

"Poor Harry Potter! Poor Harry Potter, why is this boy so important? Explain this to me!" Severus lashed more so at Albus than his daughter, as his eyes were locked on the old man's.

"You know as well as I do, why he is important." Albus said cryptically.

"It's the Prophecy..." Hermione stated softly, which shocked both Albus and Severus because they hadn't known she knew anything about it.

"When we were in the Department of Mysteries, we found a ball labelled Harry Potter and Voldemort" Hermione spoke softly.

"Don't speak his name!" Severus hissed as he looked to his forearm, where the mark was clear as day beneath his robes.

"The Dark Lord's name was on the ball, along with Harry's. Harry purposefully smashed it when Mr. Malfoy tried to steal it from him, with all the commotion we didn't get to hear it properly. But I know it has something to do with Harry's scar that he received when he was only a baby."

"How could you possibly know that?" Severus questioned.

"Everyone knows that the Dark Lord 'died' trying to kill Harry when he was a baby. The Prophecy stated something about the Dark Lord marking someone as his equal and a power he knows not." Hermione said softly. "I couldn't really hear it. But Harry's the only one with a mark like that and his name was on the Prophecy."

"That is quite impressive, my dear." Albus spoke softly, "although, like your father, you must remain in the dark I'm afraid. As you have decided to kill Hermione Granger...as must her knowledge of the Prophecy." Albus said as he stood up. "I shall arrange the proper paper work, for Hermione Granger's Death, and submit it to the Ministry, as well as register Victoria Prince's birth records,..." Albus spoke as he stood up, giving his good old knees a good stretch, before exiting the curtain. As he exited the Hospital Wing he spoke in a much softer tone "I'm sure I have a copy of them somewhere...as her name appeared on the books the day she was born."

Severus sighed, "Where is Poppy? she should have arrived by now."  _Damn that bloody old coot, and his hidden information. He never told me a Prince was born! How could he not share that information?_

As he spoke Hermione's stomach gurgled, and she gripped it with her hands. "Ugh!"  _I suppose I was wrong about not being hungry._

"I'm here, I'm here!" Mme Pomfrey spoke as she was carrying a tray into the infirmary. "Be a dear and open the curtain for me, Severus."

Severus bolted out of the chair and held open the curtain as the woman entered with a tray of crackers, breads and a ball of warm stew. "The house elves tried to go overboard and make a death out of your first meal, I'm sorry it took so long, my dear." She said as she placed the tray on the table, and pushed it over the bed. "Now, you don't have to eat all of this, but try to eat a small portion of it, not too much dear, you might make yourself sick."

"Yes Mme. Pomfrey." She said softly as she leaned over the food tray, examining each piece of food as if it was the best thing in the world, trying to decide which she wanted to try first. Her eyes scanned until she found a peculiar piece of flat bread, and she picked it up and dunked it into her stew before taking the first bite. She chewed rather slowly, as she was not used to using her jaw.  _Oh Merlin, it feels like ages since I had anything this good!_

"Marvelous timing, Poppy." Severus spoke softly, "Make sure to annotate Hermione's Death, as well as the awakening of one Victoria Prince."

"What?" Mme. Pomfrey had stopped everything when he spoke of death. "So...your..."

"Yes Poppy, she is no longer Miss Granger, she is now Victoria Prince. There is no reason to share with the rest of the world the fact that she was once Hermione Granger, for that would place her in more danger than it's worth."

"How do you explain her being at Hogwarts?" Poppy asked as she watched Hermione slowly eat, savoring each bite she chewed in her mouth, until she was gripping her jaw from unused muscle cramping. Poppy, walked over to her and pulled out a small vial from her apron and placed it in the girl's hand. "Drink this, it will make the ache a lil' bit better."

Hermione nodded to Mme. Pomfrey in thanks as she uncorked the vial and took a swig of the bottle's contents, grimacing at the taste. "I'll never get used to that."

"Hope one never does." Severus says softly. "For the reason for doing so will make it ineffective."

"Papa..." Hermione said softly. "I wish you didn't have a reason to make it ineffective."

"I didn't say—that" Severus stated, as Mme. Pomfrey cut him off.

"Yes, but clearly she knows you better. She knows it's what you don't say that is more important, than what you do say. Quite impressive..." Mme. Pomfrey said with a quirk of a smile. "You will make the potions in my potions stores, won't you? Regardless if Horace Slughorn returns? Even if you must, leave him the simpler potions for the infirmary. You can take on the more challenging ones, now can't you?"

"How did you know about Horace's return?" Severus asked.

"Oh, that's easy...Dumbledore was talking about bringing him back when I saw him earlier to give him his yearly check up." Poppy stated as she took a seat in the chair. "How are you feeling Miss Prince?"

"That sounds so natural coming from you, Mme. Pomfrey, I am still trying to get used to it." Hermione said softly. "I feel...alright. My jaw is still a little sore, but I can handle that. My ribs ache a bit, but not as much as before. I think I may have to live with this pain, rather than keep medicating myself."  _I do not want to be reliant on pain medications, I might become immune to them in due time._

"I wish it wasn't that way," Severus stated softly, "Although, it's possible that it may go away on it's own." He paused briefly, as he locked eyes with Hermione. "Will you be alright on your own Victoria?"

"Yes Papa, and I can always call on Mme. Pomfrey." Hermione says softly.

"I am going to announce your arrival to...the Dark Lord." Severus said as he stood up, releasing a held in breath before stretching out his back muscles. "I shall try to delay your meeting with him as much as possible. However, in order to do that you must stay in the Hospital Wing, and I will bring a few books tomorrow on Occlumency, we will start with your mind...than we shall work on your physical training."

"Be careful, Papa." Hermione said softly as he left the curtain.


	14. Thirteen

Draco Malfoy sat overstretched on his oversized dark mahogany brown leather couch. He was leaning to one side against the farthest armrest from the door. His dorm room, if you could call it that was completely segregated from the rest of Slytherin and his room was larger than the common room itself. There was a fireplace, large closet and a huge king four poster bed. Draco starred into the hearth of the fire in thick contemplation.  _How am I supposed to find this Prince fellow?_  He sighed as he fiddled with something in his pocket.  _Perhaps I should call THEM,...no we shouldn't...I'm supposed to do this task myself...ugh...how am I suppose to do this by myself? There are loads too many students I have to go through to find a single Prince...it's rediculus to think I can go through them all...by myself...yes...I will contact the ESS, what did it stand for again? Extra Sneaky Slytherins? Elite Sneaky Slytherins...Oh bother...I'll just contact them._

Draco pulled out an overly large twisted snake coin from his pocket, removed his wand from his sleeve tapping the tip of the wand to the coin until it glowed green. Before he could move to sit up a voice came from behind him. "You called Young Master Malfoy," spoke a velvety voice from behind him.  _I had not expected this much of a fast reaction._

"That I did, I need the ESS' assistance in something. I need to find someone and I need the utter most secrecy. No one must know what you are up to and you must go through all the students in order to find what I am looking for." Draco said cautiously as he sat up, and turned on the couch so he would face the boy that just entered. He was a nondescript student in Slytherin robes.

"Simple enough...what is the task you ask of us...Master Malfoy?" said the velvety voice boy.

Draco pulled out a scroll of parchment and reached out towards the boy, his blue grey eyes starring directly into the the dark brown eyes of the ESS boy. "This bit of parchment will tell you what I am looking for, more importantly who I am looking for...once you find him, place a tracking charm on the target and then report to me with the information of who the Prince is."

"As you desire, it shall be done." The ESS boy said smirking as his hand wrapped around the parchment and he disappeared into the shadows as he exited the room.  _Soon I will be bringing the Prince before the Dark Lord, and finally my father will be released from Azkaban Prison._

* * *

"Ah...Severus, what news do you bring from Hogwarts?" Hissed Lord Voldemort from his high back thrown like chair that was facing the fireplace at Riddle Manor.

"The mud-blood Granger has been reported missing, however the miserable old coot believes she may as well be dead." Severus sneered.

"Good riddance, I wish I could see the face of Harry Potter when he discovers that she is dead." Lord Voldemort smirked. "Any other news, you would like to share Severus?" Voldemort was fishing for information.

Severus could feel his heart pounding in his chest and all he could do was breath and think of a divine and serene place...a garden in which he had come across Alesha Beklea for the first time, at Gayle Castle deep in the mountains of Romania, hidden from the view of the muggle-world. "I do have news, I had wished to share when I was able to introduce her to you." Severus stated calmly.

"Oh? Who is she, Severus? Who is it you wanted to introduce me to?" Lord Voldemort asked curiously.

"My daughter...actually. Alesha had apparently hid her in secrecy,...Victoria is 16 years old and is recovering from injuries she had sustained at the Ministry of Magic." Severus states smoothly.

"What was your daughter doing at the Ministry to sustain injuries, Severus?" Lord Voldemort's eyes turned to thin slits, as he starred deep into the fire.

"She was registering her birth records at the Ministry during the time...the Battle at the Ministry had occurred. She was hit by stray spell when she came trough the international portal from Romania. She was going to change her citizenship to England, and see if I was alive or rather if I actually existed. By some miracle she was mistaken for a student and was taken to the Hogwarts...and the old coot, Poppy Pomfrey and myself struggled to get her through the worst part of a dark spell that hit her. She is finally awake, after being in a coma for a few weeks."

"Why did you not inform me...never mind, you are new to parenthood. I think congratulations is in order." Voldemort took a deep long breath as he stood up, and turned to face Severus. "So you must tell me...when will I be able to meet your daughter?"

"I was thinking of taking her to the Malfoy annual Christmas Ball. Yet, I don't want to take her anywhere until she has a cleared bill of health from Madame Pomfrey." Severus said quietly.

"That is completely understandable, so how do you feel...as a new father?" Voldemort asked keenly.

"It's new...but she is almost an adult, I am hoping to influence her to attend Hogwarts this upcoming year, she had told me she had never received any formal education." Severus stated softly.

"That would be wise, and perhaps she can join the Protegees in a year to come." Voldemort smiled a real smile, as he knew Severus would not refuse him, as he was a loyal servant.

"Perhaps, but that is entirely her decision." Severus started but Voldemort raised his hand, to stop his speech.

"Your daughter will have a proper introduction into society, and if she recovers sooner than expected perhaps Cissa can provide her with a Coming Out Ball, to introduce her to our circle." Voldemort stated.

"As you say, my Lord." Severus said softly, as he knew he could not refuse the Dark Lord, once he has set his mind on something.  _Child of mine, I hope you have a natural talent for occlumency...if not...we may be in a spot of trouble._

* * *

 _Victoria...I am Victoria Prince._ Thought the girl who killed Hermione Granger.  _I am Victoria Prince._  She sighed as she leaned back into an assortment of green and silver pillows as she pulled out a large oversized dark mahogany tome from the nightstand besides her hospital bed. The tome was written by her mother: Alesha Beklea and the book was complete with moving image of a smiling and carefree image of her mother on the back fold of the cover.  _Mom...you should have told Papa about me at least...now look at us...struggling with my new existence._ Victoria(ExHermione) thought as she examined to her mother's picture.

"MISS PRINCE!" Exclaimed Mme. Pomfrey as she stormed towards the girl in question. "Put that book down this instant and eat your supper, or so help me...I will tie you down and feed you myself."

"I'm not hung-ry.." Victoria began to say before she saw the livid face of the one called Mme. Pomfrey, the over-protective mother-hen figure in her life. Instead of angering the woman further, Victoria slid her book beneath her pillows as she sighed disdainfully as she grabbed the tray table and slid it so that she could eat, what Mme. Pomfrey called food.  _I feel like Oliver Twist, perhaps I should eat it and say 'can I have some more?' No...I better not, she might take me seriously! Ugh! This stuff couldn't possibly be food._ She smothered her giggle by placing a spoonful of muck in her mouth.  _Ugh! This stuff is vile!_

"Young lady! If you ever want to leave the Hospital Wing one day, you better eat!" Mme. Pomfrey exasperated as she sat down in the chair next to her infuriating patient's bed. "You are becoming worse than your father...dear girl. Just eat it!"

Victoria slumped back into her pillows as she let out another tiring sigh.  _I need to get out of here before this woman drives me crazy!_ She took another wholesome spoonful of muck and placed it in her mouth.  _Who invented this stuff? Ugh!_  She took another few spoonfuls and carefully swallowed before Mme. Pomfrey said anything else about her eating habits. When her bowl was near empty she slammed the spoon down on the table, gasping as an unexpected pain assaulted her chest, covering her face with her hands as tears slowly slipped passed her eyelids, sliding down her cheeks silently.

"Miss Gran-Miss Prince!" Mme. Pomfrey stood up and examined the poor dear. "What's wrong dear girl?"

"I cannot believe I killed Hermione!" Victoria cried into her hands. The pain in her chest, was the realization that she will be breaking the hearts of her friends, as well as her apparently adoptive parents.  _Did they know? What will they tell them? Oh! The irony! Poor Harry!_

Mme. Pomfrey sat back down, sighing as she patted Victoria's back gently. "That was a very hard decision to make...but you are still you...you are still everything that makes one Hermione Granger. Even if you appear to be different and have a new name...you are still you! No one can change that, my dear."

"What about Harry...Ron...Ginny...the rest of the DA..." She said as she revealed her puffy reddening eyes from beneath her hands. "They will be heart broken!"

"A necessary cost...for the greater good." Dumbledore stated as he had approached the women, nearly silently as Severus Snape himself. "They can still be your friends Miss Prince. You just need them to mourn the loss of one Hermione Granger first, before you can reintroduce yourself as the previously deceased Hermione Granger. It's unfortunate business, but a necessary deceit."

"I doubt they would accept me..." Victoria said softly as she whipped her drying tears from her face with the sleeve of her gown.

"Why ever not?" Mme. Pomfrey asked.

"Because I'll be looked at as if I committed a bitter betrayal, they will call me a traitor. Not only did they mourn my unfortunate death, now I am the daughter of the one Professor Severus Snape, the one they accuse of being an enemy on a daily basis! And now, they will say I knew all along I was Professor Snape's daughter because of how often I defended him against them!" She explained. "They will see me in their eyes as a new nemesis, even if I'm not re-sorted into Slytherin. My father is still Head of Slytherin House."

Dumbledore sat in a newly conjured chair. "I highly doubt you will be re-sorted into Slytherin, Miss Prince. Although, your father would prefer you were as he could easily protect you if you were."

Victoria sighed as she looked up to Dumbledore, looking into his bright twinkling blue eyes from behind his half-moon shaped glasses. "I couldn't be re-sorted into Gryffindor, even if I wanted to...my habits would be noticed too quickly by those in Gryffinor house."  _People would know I was Hermione Granger by my reading and eating habits alone._

"Do you recall what the Sorting Hat said your first year?" Dumbledore inquired curiously.

"Hmm...The Sorting Hat said 'You would do well in Ravenclaw...I can see it all in your head...hmmm...but I think you will be needed more in Gryffindor though...hmmm...one day you may even be considered for Slytherin...yet you are a very tough girly, so better be...GRYFFINDOR!" Victoria mimicked the Sorting Hat's voice to fit the way she remembered it.

Dumbledore looked nearly stunned, but then he cleared his throat. "So you may very well remain in Gryffindor."

"But I can't!" Victoria exclaimed in panic. "Plus look what I did to that horrible Pink Woman!"

"She deserved that bitter justice, that dreadful cow! She was no woman!" Mme. Pomfrey said as if she had a rotten taste in her mouth.

Dumbledore caughed a laugh. "Oh, I heard all about that! Professor Firenze gave me a detailed report on the woman in question and how the centaurs gave her, her just desserts. Anyhow, Miss Prince, that stunt you pulled was a combination of martyrdom which is a Gryffindor tendency and Cunning for your use of the dreadful pink lady's own motives against her and using others to do your dirty work for you which is a Slytherin tendency. Well done! I might say 40 points to Gryffindor!"

"But what if I'm no longer in Gryffindor?" Victoria cried out.

"You were when you performed that spectacular stunt of martyrdom!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon shaped glasses as a smile formed on his lips. "We will just have to see what the Sorting Hat has to say this time around...now won't we, my dear?" he said as he stood up and left.

 


	15. Fourteen

The Entire Great Hall was full of buzzing students, chit chatting about what their plans were for the Nearing Summer Holiday. Gryffindor table was the most obnoxious. They were all screaming at one another, as people would want to be heard at the table. Slytherin Table was the most auspicious as they were the most quiet, it could be said that they already discussed their plans or the selected group of Slytherins all were going to meet at some point during the summer.

Harry sat at his table between Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom took Hermione's seat across from them. Harry was being peculiarly silent as he sat literally starring at his food as he played with his fork, twirling it in his fingers.

"Harry you got to eat!" Ginny said softly.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. "She should be here with us. It's the last feast of the year!"

"Hermione..." Harry stated softly. "Remus said she was in critical condition the last time he heard anything about her. This is all my fault, Gin! If I had ONLY listened to her...Sirius would still be alive!" Harry said in a deadpanned voice.

"I heard you had a little argument with Dumbledore." Ron said quietly. "What happened?"

"I broke almost all of his little trinkets and he...just sat there...sat there! I wanted him to get angry as I was...but he just sat there!" Harry said in disgust, with tears trying to fall from his dry eyes. "Nothing I said or did, would get a rise out of him. He made me so angry! I could barely control myself and all he could say is he deserved my treatment of him. Can you believe that?!"

"You went postal on Professor Dumbledore?" Neville said in a wary voice. "I don't know how he couldn't react to your anger...you were steaming for weeks since your conversation with him...why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I was a little to preoccupied with grief, I'm sorry guys!" Harry said softly. "I killed Sirius. I may have killed Mione as well..."

Ginny smacked Harry on the backside of his head. "You did not kill Sirius! Bellatrix Lestrange did that! Hermione is a tough girl, if anyone could survive a curse, it be she! Even if she does not survive, you cannot blame yourself Harry! You simply cannot!"

"Have you guys noticed Dumbledore has not arrived to the dinning hall yet?" Ron interrupted their conversation. "Neither he nor Snape has come to the last feast of the year...I thought it was a mandatory thing for all students and professors."

"Dumbledore is the Headmaster, so there may be an exception for him...but what about Professor Snape..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I don't want to talk about Professor Snape, Gin. I got a weeks worth of Detentions from him...for arguing with him over him not acting when I told him about Padfoot." Harry said softly.

"Speak of the devil!" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

Professor Severus Snape entered the Great Hall, escorting a young woman who was nearly as tall as he was. They both wore black robes, her's were a little more stylish than Professor Snape's. She held on to the Professor's arm, as he gently escorted the girl to the Head Table.

" _Who is that_?" Ron exclaimed in a whisper.

"I don't know, could she be Professor Snape's girlfriend?" Ginny asked softly.

"She appears to be too young to be  _his_  girlfriend." Neville added.

"She's beautiful." Harry said, and Ginny smacked his arm.

"Are yous saying I'm not-" Ginny began but got cut off.

"No, of course not. I just simply  _never expected_  a beautiful woman to be escorted by...by him." Harry stated softly.

Severus lead Victoria to the Grand table, and Mme. Pomfrey stood up and checked on her charge before allowing her to sit down in the newly conjured chair by Minerva McGonagall. "Are you sure you are alright for this Miss Prince?"

"I should be fine, Mme. Pomfrey." Victoria whispered back before taking a seat next to her father, in-between Professor McGonagall and himself.

"If you feel at all ill, I will escort you back to the Hospital Wing." Severus stated softly in hear ear and she nodded in response.

"This is the moment of truth...isn't it, Papa?" Victoria said softly.  _The moment when Dumbledore finally announces Hermione's death._

"It will be here shortly, but you need not worry yourself. I brought you here to get a proper meal, you haven't had one in ages. Now, eat but not too quickly, we wouldn't want you to get ill again." Severus stated softly.

"No we mustn't have that," Victoria said softly as a golden plate appeared before her with a selective diet on it of a variety of vegetables and a few rolls of bread and a small piece of steak. "Thank you!" she whispered to the House elves who she knew were taking care of her meals. A golden goblet then appeared with a bit of a clear fizzing soda, that they knew wouldn't hurt her stomach if she consumed it.

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy had caught on to his head of house entering the Great Hall, and the unexpected woman at his side had surprised him.  _Who is she? I have never had the pleasure of meeting her before._ He watched his Head of House and his charge take their seats at the Grand Table as two of the ESS members appeared besides him. He nearly jumped out of his seat, if it had not been for their hands set upon his legs to keep him from reacting.

"We believe that may be the one you are looking for, Lord Malfoy." Whispered the ESS members simultaneously. "We checked nearly all the students in this hall and found no one to bear the mark. We have never seen her, until just now. It seems she was a charge of Mme. Pomfrey's. So the only conclusion we can come up with, since we cannot get near her without alerting anyone of our presence that she must be The Prince."

Draco picked up his goblet and took a long hard swallow of the liquid it contained before he nodded his head. "How did you know she was a charge of Mme. Pomfrey?"

"Mme. Pomfrey did a diagnosis spell before the girl sat down." said the other member of ESS. "We will not take credit for finding the Prince, as we could not find her amongst the students." said the ESS member who handed him his pouch of coins back. "If you ever should need us again...use the coin, Lord Malfoy." said both the ESS members simultaneously before vanishing from where they sat next to him.

 _How do they even do that?!_ Draco seethed as he clutched the pouch of coins and placed them in his robe's pocket. Shaking his head, as he bit his lower lip.  _How am I ever going to be able to get HER to the Dark Lord, under Professor Snape's nose? Perhaps...he already shared the news to Dark Lord and made my job null and void. You would think I would get notified if my job was null and void! So who is she? Why is she here now...and where is that old coot Dumbledore? Shouldn't he be here making the end of year announcements._

Speaking of Dumbledore, Dumbledore finally arrived through the back entrance behind the Grand Table which caused all the tables in the hall to become silent. He appeared to have a solemn face, distraught with a type of grief. He removed his silly colorful hat as he walked to the podium. He pointed his wand to his throat, after clearing his throat. "Silence! I have a most grievous announcement to make, before I begin the end of year speech." He paused briefly, as everyone stopped eating and chattering around him, and looked up to him. "I know most of you have come to know Hermione Granger, as the Cleverest Witch of her Age...it comes a moment, which will break the hearts of Professors and Students alike, I must announce the death of a student. Hermione Granger will forever be known as a remarkable student who had impeccable knowledge to do what she thought was right, I award Gryffindor House 40 points in her name for her courage at the Battle at the Ministry of Magic, and her attempt to stop Mr. Potter and friends from going there in the first place. Please remain quiet for a moment, as we mourn the loss of a wonderful girl, who had potential to one day be great."

Harry just slumped down in his chair,  _I cannot believe it...she can't be dead._  He thought to himself, as he could feel his heart imploding. Ron and Ginny wrapped their arms around him, as they all cried together. Tears streaming down their faces, and uncontrollable sobbing moans escaping their lips as they could not control their grief from becoming vocalized. Harry was so quiet, as the tears that fell from his eyelids broke the barrier of dryness. Neville had slammed his head into the chest of Seamus who had been in a state of shock besides him, as Neville cried deeply into his shirt. The entire Gryffindor table was consumed in hard sobs and uncontrollable tears at the loss of one of their own.

At the Ravenclaw table, there were many who had made friends with Hermione that same year and they too found themselves in uncontrollable tears at the loss of a scholarly friend. Hufflepuff table also shared their sympathy in tears. Slytherin table was in an aray of shocked faces, the most prominent shocked face was that of Draco Malfoy who had stood up at hearing his scholarly adversary had died. Sure, he never let her know that he respected her...but to find out she had died and he could never openly tell her that...he adored her hard work and cleverness. It was an assault to his heart. He had joked about her death in their second year, but after she slapped him in their third year he had never spoken anything horrible of her, well, except for the occasional "Mudblood" taunt, but he never expected to lose such an amazing adversary...not to...death.  _No...this cannot be...she cannot be dead, who will I compete with? Who will motivate me to study harder? Damn you old coot! Damn you!_  Draco whipped his eyes as the tears seemed to escape down his face, he couldn't allow anyone to know he liked her, so he excused himself from the Slytherin table and exited the Great Hall before Dumbledore said anything more.

Victoria could feel the grief around the room, she grabbed her father's hand when Dumbledore said her old name. Severus gripped her hand in his in support. He could feel the heart wretched grief that was gripping his daughter as he squeezed his hand to death, but he kept hold of it. He looked to her, as he could see the tears building up in her eyes. "Victoria..." he spoke softly, as he handed her a handkerchief from his robe pocket. "Dry your eyes." he spoke in her ear, as she followed his instructions. All the teachers sitting around them were in tears and sobs as well, the most apparent being Professor Flitwick, as he had fallen back in his chair and was crying in a ball on the floor. Holding on to the legs of Professor Vector, as she had stood up to help him up.

Dumbledore stood silently at the podium, he shed no tears. But he appeared to feel grief as he held his solemn face. "Silence..." he spoke again, waiting for the crowds to stop there tears. "If any of you wish to attend the Memorial for Hermione Granger...we will be speaking with The Granger's tomorrow morning, and I will deliver a letter for those of you that wish to attend. Simply leave your name on the book that will be on this podium tomorrow before you leave for the train tomorrow. Now, to other announcements. As this is the last feast of the year I am here to remind you MAGIC must not be performed by those of you who are UNDERAGED to do so. Also, do not forget to do your over the Summer reading as Professor Snape has commented about your beginning of term grades have been abysmal. Also, Mr. Filtch would like to remind you that all that Products by the Weasley Twins should not be brought back to this school next year! Now, finish eating what you will and when you return to your dormitories don't forget to pack everything!" with that Dumbledore walked away from the podium and took his rightful seat in the center of the Grand Table.

"It's lovely to see you up and about, Miss Prince." Dumbledore said softly as he sat down and before picking up his goblet and taking a rather large sip, wetting his dry mouth.

Victoria nodded to Dumbledore's remark, not being able to talk to due the remorse that had overwhelmed her from his speech.  _I officially killed Hermione Granger. There is no going back!_

Severus clutched her hand in his. "Shhh...it will be alright, Victoria." He spoke quietly in her ear as he held her hand. "Eat your dinner, and I shall return you to the Hospital Wing shortly after."

"Papa..." she said softly before taking a hold of her goblet and taking a small sip of her fizzing soda, "Thank you for bringing me down for dinner." she said softly, "I don't know how I would have felt if I couldn't..." she began but her father kissed the top of her head, shocking her into silence as he had never done that before, let alone in public.

"I know...I know, you will be spending the entire summer with me!" he spoke quietly in her ear. "It will be an easier place to have a conversation at that time, since there are too many of these nosy busy-bodies around right now." Severus spoke a little too harshly in her ear. Before he released her hand, and began to eat his food and directed Victoria to do the same.

Victoria sighed as she picked up her fork and began to eat her food slowly, she was surprised at how warm it was, as she had not touched it since she got to her seat.  _The wonder of House Elves, they always seem to know..._ She shook her head of her thoughts as she continued to eat her food, her eyes never leaving her food as she couldn't look up at the mourning students. She had heard Ron, Ginny, Neville's cries when her death was announced. She only hoped they would be able to forgive her...one day.

 


	16. Fifteen

The Cathedral was a quiet setting. Beautiful mosaic pieces of stain glass artwork that depicted the life of Christ, from when the Angels came to his mother Mary to the moment he rose from the dead. White, silver and gold outlined practically everything equipped in this small Cathedral, from the white marble floors to golden topped alter, where the closed casket now lay.

There was a small assembly of people all wearing dark clothing sitting among the pews. Dr. and Dr. Granger were in the front row, before the alter sitting next to each other and clasping hands. Harry Potter sat down next to them, followed by Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley. They all sat very quietly, as they clasped on each others hands.

All of the Hogwarts staff were intermingled with the Granger Families, most of them decided to take part in the back rows, to show respect to Dr. and Dr. Granger's families. Although, Dr. and Dr. Granger both agreed that Hermione's closest of friends should sit with them, as they would like to hear what they would have to say about their terribly missed daughter.

Professor Snape sat in the very back row, in the darkest of corners to keep out of the speculating eyes. Victoria sat down next to him, intertwining her arm in his, as she leaned into him. What surprised Victoria even more was that Draco Malfoy had sat down next to her, followed by Blaise Zambini and Theodore Knott. She had never expected any Syltherins to willing attend her memorial. However, she kept her speculation to herself as she did not want to raise any suspicions.

Everyone sat in solemn silence for no one could believe a truly gifted child could leave this world without any accomplishments but the Highest Grades Hogwarts has ever seen in decades. Tears were streaking the faces of all those attending as the angelic music hit the air. A choir of angels singing from the rafters. A sound so beautifully magnificent that it nearly sent all the women in attendance into hard sobs.

**_Hermione Jane Granger was dead._ **

When the song finally finished, a man in dark ceremonial garbs stood up and walked to the podium to the left side of the closed casket. He took a sip of water from the waiting glass on the daïs before he cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone.

"The Grangers' would like to thank everyone who has come in support of their daughter, whose life shall be celebrated this glorious day." The man paused briefly as couples and family members huddled together in hard sobs of tears. He waited patiently for the attendees to settle down.

**_Hermione Jane Granger was truly dead._ **

The man took another sip of water before he began his eulogy. "Hermione Jane Granger was Born on the 19th of September of 1979 to Drs. Roslyn and Edmund Granger.

**_THAT'S A LIE!_ **

Professor Snape placed his other hand upon the arm of his daughter, which aided and soothed her to a complete and utter calm. Her blood had boiled only seconds ago, and now all she could feel was an alarming calm that made her look questioning at her papa. However, she could not gain his attention as he kept his eyes on the man in ceremonial garbs who continuously spoke about the fictional ideal life of one Hermione Jane Granger.

**_Hermione Jane Granger is truly utterly dead._ **

* * *

Draco Malfoy found himself sitting next to Professor Snape's daughter, sitting in the back row as he did not wish to cause a scene with the dunderheads in the front row. His two truest friends sat besides him, as they all came to respect Granger as he did.

**_Granger is dead._ **

He wiped his face several times with his green handkerchief as he didn't wish for his tears to drop. He didn't want to be seen as weak. Although he never been in a Cathedral before, he thought for sure the entire place would go up in flames for the amount of magical people being inside the building. But it did not, did that mean the muggle's God accepted them or did it mean he truly did not exist? He couldn't be sure.

**_Granger is truly dead._ **

Draco clenched his own fists as he could hear the angelic choir begin to sing. He never heard anything like it, and he couldn't tell where it was coming from. His eyes moved upwards to the rafters, but he saw nothing, nothing that could explain where the beautiful music was coming from. Blaise, and Theodore were doing the same, along with several other witches and wizards who were also surprised by the music.

**_Granger, you can't be dead!_ **

The man in ceremonial garbs walked to the podium besides the casket, picking up the glass of water and taking a sip before clearing his throat before he spoke into the microphone. "The Grangers' would like to thank everyone who has come in support of their daughter, whose life we shall be celebrating this glorious day."

**_Celebrating? You fool she's dead! What is there to celebrate about? Granger is dead!_ **

"Hermione Jane Granger was born the 19th of September of 1979 to Drs. Roslyn and Edmund Granger." As the man continuously spoke of a fictional life of Hermione Granger, Draco couldn't handle listening to it anymore and he wondered if anyone could. He suspected perhaps Professor Snape's daughter could, because she never truly met Granger, but he could not continue to listen.

**_Are we going to go over Granger's life's story? What is this rubbish he's spewing, does he not know that Granger is the Brightest Witch of our age? I don't think I have the heart to listen to all this ridiculous nonsense. Why would her parents pretend she is just another extraordinary muggle, why can't they accept Hermione for who she truly was?_ **

* * *

No one could believe Hermione Jane Granger was dead, but with every passing moment their hearts kept breaking anew, tears fell down their cheeks and all they could do was sob. After about an hour of crying and hard sobs when the man would pause during his speech. Harry Potter took a stand and walked over the to podium, a roll of parchment in his hand.

"Hello friends, family and staff of the prestigious school Hermione attends, If you don't know who I am, I am Harry Potter. I have a few shared words I would like to say about my best friend Hermione Jane Granger." he said softly into the microphone.

Draco nearly choked when he heard Potter speaking but he disguised it with a coughing that became contagious with Blaise and Theodore following suit which caused Harry to pause in his speech until they were through. "Hermione Jane Granger was one of the most loyal and smartest girls I have ever come to have known. I had not expected her to be gone so suddenly...none of us had expected her to leave so quickly from this world. She had the highest potential to achieve her biggest of dreams that she had ever wanted." tears were streaking down his face, as his heart ached for his poor dear friend. "Hermione, I want you to know that I love you...that all of us in D. A. will miss you and your  _behind the man leadership_." A few laughs came from those in the front row. "I don't know how we will survive without you... Hermione. You have saved our necks countless of times since year one. There is no one that can compare to you, Hermione, you are irreplaceable and I hope I can live up to your beautiful memory."

**_Oh Harry! I wish I could tell you...I'm so sorry..._ _  
_ **

Harry couldn't speak anymore as he just crumbled into the podium, sobbing deeply as if it was hard to breathe air. Ginny abruptly stood up and walked up to the podium and helped Harry back to his seat. Handing Luna the parchment that Harry was clutching in his tight fingers. Luna took the parchment and walked to the podium with a strange air about her.

"Hello friends, family and staff of the prestigious school Hermione attends, if you don't know who I am, I am Luna Lovegood and I will be taking over the rest of Harry's speech as he has become a tad bit emotional and could barely speak, let alone finish his tribute to Hermione Granger." She paused breifly as she observed Harry crumbling into the chest of Ginny Weasley.

"I'm not as close as the Golden Trio...meaning Hermione Jane Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and what they mean to each other, but I still hold Hermione close to my heart as I was also a member of the D.A." Luna looked down to the parchment, scanning as she was humming to herself, unbeknownst to her that everyone could hear her humming over the microphone. "Ah here we are...I don't think I can read the rest of this Ginny...it's a bit too personalized to Harry." She paused again briefly thinking. "Well, what can I say that nobody knows about Hermione Granger?...Oh...I know, she was simply an extraordinary genius...oh wait...everyone knows that." This made the attendees laugh, despite themselves. "Well Hermione, even though I did not know you for very long...you have been a very astounding friend, one I will forever be in debt to...no one whose lives you have touched will ever truly be able to forget you as the 'insufferable know it all' of our prestigious school." She said before she practically skipping back to her seat.

**_A strange one, that Luna...whatever could she mean? Thank you for cheering up the audience a little bit...with your strange humor._ **

* * *

The ceremony ended just as beautifully as it started with the angelic choir singing from the rafters. One by one, the people sitting in the pews starting from the back row would walk up to the casket and say their final farewells to Hermione Jane Granger, the Cleverest Witch of our Age. Not many besides Dr. and Dr. Granger, and the Witches and Wizards in attendance would ever know that, but it was a small sacrifice to the Greater Good, as Albus Dumbledore would say.

 


	17. Sixteen

Leaving this small Cathedral behind was going to be one of the hardest things Victoria Prince has ever done. She had observed everyone saying good bye to her old self through tear filled gazes. What hurt her the most was Harry's reaction to her supposed demise. His speech was so very beautiful to hear and she wished he could have completed it. Her heart ached, it ached so much that she had squeezed the life out of her Papa's arm to the point where he shook her off, an gave her a stern look which caused her to bite her lower lip and look down to her hands. Tears were threatening to leave her eyes, but Professor Snape's glare kept them from falling as she soon wiped her eyes, keeping the tears at bay.

Draco, Blaise and Theodore stood up and took a silent exit when everyone went to bid their farewells to the closed casket that supposed to have held the deranged body of one Hermione Jane Granger. Victoria even wondered if there even was a body in the casket, even a fake one. Did her old parents get closer? Or is there nothing in the casket? She didn't know and it was irking her. She shook her head of her pondering thoughts.

_I need to keep a clear mind or I will be doomed should I meet...don't think about that...don't think about that right now! Just think positive thoughts...how can I when I'm at my own funeral? Ugh! At least it was a nice one, and at least Harry was there to gain closer, and look even Loony—ahem I mean Luna came and even caused the attendees to laugh. Isn't that positive? Isn't this supposed to be closer for me as well? Why aren't we going to say our farewells? Shouldn't we say our farewells?_

Victory looked to her Papa, who had placed his hand upon her leg as if he knew she was going to stand up. He shook his head silently and nodded for her to remain seated. Victoria felt a spurt of outrage, that was slowly diminished when he took her hand in his and soothed his thumb over the top of her hand.

_How does he do that? How can he make me so...calm...without saying anything? Has he always done this?_

* * *

_Four Hours! For blasted Hours! Why is it taking so bloody long to say farewell to...well me? It doesn't make sense..._ Victoria sat on the pew next to Professor Snape, as he continued to hold onto her hand and kept her calm with the soothing touch of his thumb.  _Who is left? Who has said there farewells, where was Harry? Did I miss him leaving? I don't think anyone is left..._ All of the attendees had finally cleared the chapel, with the exception of Dr. and Dr. Granger, the Preist and of course the last two sitting in the dark corner of the chapel, on the farthest pew away from the spectating eyes.

Professor Snape finally let go of Victoria's hand as he stood up and offered his daughter his arm. When Victoria slid her arm into his he had helped her stand and lead her down the isle to the casket, where Dr. and Dr. Granger were still standing eyes on the casket, with dried tears frozen in their eyes. They barely noticed when Professor Snape and his daughter appeared before the casket to say their own farewells.

"Dr. Edmund and Roslyn Granger," Professor Snape stated gently as they both looked startled to hear someone else's voice. They both looked to Professor Snape and placed on sad smiles.

"Your...HIM." Dr. Roslyn Granger proclaimed laughing, her eyes crinkling as she couldn't stop.

Professor Snape blinked as he pulled his daughter tighter in his grasp. "Him?"

Dr. Edmund Granger wiped his face with a wet rag before handing it to his wife. "She didn't mean any harm," Dr. Edmund laughed gently. "We just saw you in a picture in _—well..._ I don't know how to describe it."

_Oh my god! Don't tell him that!_

_"Lady things!"_ Dr. Roslyn Granger said in spite of her constant giggle that didn't want to relent.

Victoria was now utterly humiliated. She closed her eyes in a small shame, for stealing the picture from Colin Creevey. She could only imagine the worse long talking to when they arrived at Prince Manor.

Professor Snape's face contorted into a slight grimace before he shook his head. "That wasn't me, it was one of my Student's Boggart's." he stated calmly, "But nevermind that, we came to say our farewells and we hope that you will live on prosperously...instead of focusing on what is lost. I've been down that path...I don't reccommend it." he said softly as he shook Edmund's hand and kissed Roslyn's cheek as it was traditionally done at funerals of muggles. Before he could say anything, Victoria rushed passed him and smashed into Dr. and Dr. Granger, holding them tightly into her embrace, silent tears streaking down her face as she told her old self farewell.

Professor Snape could do nothing but gape at his daughter's rashness, but he couldn't blame her for wanting to hug her fictional parents, as they pretended to be hers for the last 16 years. He cleared his throat, when he noticed neither his daughter or The Granger's wanted to get out of each-other's embrace. Which sobered Victoria rather quickly as she backed off of them and whispered in a light song-like voice "I'm sorry for your loss...may god save her soul."

That was the last time she would ever see Dr. and Dr. Granger.  _Bye mum, bye dad..._ Victoria thought quietly as she walked back over to her true biological father, and placed her arm around his before he lead them away from the small chapel. Leaving the Grangers behind forever as there was no chance of them ever to return into the Granger's lives. As Hermione Jane Granger had to officially die in order for her to become her true self: Victoria Eileen Prince, the daughter of Professor Severus Tobias Snape and Alesha Ligia Beklea.

_I cannot tell you how sorry I am, that I had to leave this way...I believe I did what's right and I hope you all can move on with your lives...and be happy once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligia-is of Greek origin, and its meaning is "musical". I don't recall if I gave Hermione's Mother a middle name, and I wanted to change it to this if I had.
> 
> In Regards to Hermione's Middle Name: In 2004, Jo told us her middle name was 'Jane' (World Book Day Online-Chat); however Rowling changed it to 'Jean" in Book 7, possibly so that Hermione and Umbridge wouldn't share the same middle name. 'Jean' is also one of the middle names of Rowling's daughter Mackenzie.I prefer Jane. She started with 'Jane' so she will end with Jane. That's how I see it. Changing it when it had been 'Jane' since book one until book seven does not make sense—regardless if Umbridge has the same middle name or not! Miss Rowling could have changed Umbridge's name to Jean instead of Hermione's name. Logically speaking, since Umbridge's character did not appear until book 5. It was a bit daft of Miss Rowling to change a well known character's name when the last book came out. Especially since up until the 7th book Hermione's middle name has been 'Jane' the entire time. At least with Umbridge, it's not as noticeable. Who likes that daft cow enough to pay attention to a name change with her?


	18. Seventeen

Harry Potter was sitting on a bench across from the park where he used to meet his bushy-haired friend on the occasion when he escaped the dreadful Dursley House. He sighed as he had the parchment of his speech clenched in his fist, as he looked like a young man with the world on his shoulders. He had slipped away from Ginny, Neville, Luna and the rest of the Red haired family after the funeral. He knew they would be looking everywhere for him. He knew they would be worried sick about him, but he was sick of those long sighs and looks of pity and dire sympathy. He also knew he had not got any closure from the funeral farewell he gave to his best friend, so he came to the only place...where he had happy memories of her outside of Hogwarts.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK_ **

* * *

At the Dursley House, Harry was wearing hand me down Dudley clothing and had a rope tying his pants up, and he was throughly cleaning the kitchen in the early hours of the morning, before anyone in the Dursley House was even awake. He took pride in his kitchen, but it also didn't help that at the end of the day he has to slave over cleaning it. Today the Dursley's were planning on going on a small vacation, without Harry of course, but he felt it was always better that way.

After he thoroughly cleaned the kitchen, he had went back to his room and took a small nap, until he heard a hard pounding against his door. "BOY! WE'RE LEAVING! DON'T YOU DARE MESS ANYTHING UP WHILE WERE AWAY! KEY'S ON THE COUNTER...YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT LOCKING YOU UP UNTIL WE GET BACK! DON'T EMBARESS ME BOY OR I WILL LOCK YOU UP IN HERE FOR GOOD AND YOU CAN FORGET SCRAPS!" Mr. Dursely yelled from behind the door, not even bothering to open the door to say good bye.

"BYE FREAK!" Dudders yelled as Harry could hear him stampede down the stairs.

Harry just shook his head and smiled as he looked to his cooped up owl. "Hey girl...guess what this means...you can send a message to Hermione for me, I'm sure she'll give you some owl treats. I'll ask her to send you back with some pellets to and I'll pay her back when we get to Diagon Alley." he said as he rolled out of bed and went to his small desk and pulled out a roll of parchment and dipped his quill in ink and began writing.

Hermione,

I'm sorry I never wrote you back, the Dursley's didn't give me any chances to without getting caught. Could you send Hegwig some pellets, I'll pay you back when we go to Diagon Alley together in the fall. Anyways, I was wondering if you could come to the park later...you know the one near where I am currently staying? It would be nice to see a kind face for a change. I would ask Ron...but I think he went on a vacation with his family somewhere. Not sure. I know I ask a lot from you, but perhaps we can talk homework or...you can tell me what you have been up to this summer. I really miss you Hermione.

Harry.

* * *

_**END FLASH BACK** _

* * *

"You came...three hours after I asked you...do you remember that Hermione? Do you remember...that we would meet at least once a week at this very park...after I made the request. You made the excuse of checking on my malnutrition." Harry laughed softly, as tears fell down his cheeks. "It's not fair Hermione,...I should be the one in the casket...you warned me about...the whole thing being a trap, and I refused...to listen to you. It's my fault your dead Hermione, it's my fault Sirius is dead as well. Why does it always have to be this way? I'm supposed to be some powerful weapon against Voldemort...but I couldn't even protect my family." he said as he sobbed.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK** _

* * *

Harry was sitting in the same bench, a potions text in his lap and a transfiguration text sat next to him on the bench. He was nose deep into the potions text, not really paying attention to anything. Hermione was supposed to meet him today, but she never said when...so he came straight to the park, didn't even bother putting on the proper jacket for the cool winds that hit Great Britain. He wasn't even shivering, and people who were walking or jogging by him were gawking at him and his lack of jacket.

Harry was oblivious to the world...SLAM! CRUSH! HUG! He nearly jumped off the bench, if it wasn't for the fierce hug he had received from behind that was now holding him in his seat, he would have. However, he knew who it was instantly, like a sibling instinct. "Mione!" he said as he squeezed her arms, before she released him from her grasping hug.

"Goodness Harry, are you not cold?" Hermione exclaimed as she walked around the bench and took a seat next to him, she looked around for anyone paying any attention to them before she pulled out her wand and flicked it in his direction, causing a warmth to go through him and he smiled.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked softly, as he smiled. "How do you get away with underaged Magic, when I instantly get practically arrested for protecting my cousin and myself a dementor?

"I'm not sure, I think it's because I only use basic spells." she says softly with a smile. "Perhaps my spells are too insignificant to be noticed by the Ministry."

Harry sighs. "So how has your summer been so far? Mine has been uneventful as per usual." Harry said softly.

"Oh it's been grand! The reason why I couldn't meet with you the first two weeks of summer was because my parents took me to France! They had to go to a Dental Convention, and they wanted me to go with them to get a glimpse of the world outside. Wizarding France is amazing, did you know the Louvre has a Magical Section? It was amazing! I never saw such beautiful paintings...Did you know Van Gough and Da Vinci were a Wizards? Because I didn't recall reading about that in History...do you?"

"Really? I thought they were just painters...I know Da Vinci was an inventor and he did extraordinary feats but I didn't recall ever learning either painters were wizards. Hmmm...that's interesting. Did you see some modern art from wizards as well?"

"Oh YES! There was this magnificent painting by Alec Beklea I cannot describe it to you but it was abstract and it could pull you into it like a movie. There also was a painting by Romulus Beklea which was a painting of a Red haired woman, she kind of reminded me of your mom's picture but she was wearing Master robes for Ruins. She was quite a stunning site. I think the painting was called 'Alesha'. I wish you could have come with...you would have loved the sights!"

"It sounds like you had a great time. I'm so glad. So can you help me figure out this potions and transfiguration essay?" he asked softly. "I had a hard time breaking the log on my Uncle's cabinet to get these books, I know I should have asked you to bring some, but I was so happy to hear from you after your two weeks of silence." Harry said as he looked up to her.

"Oh! Of course I can help you Harry! I'm so glad your even doing it. I tried to convince Ron to do his homework, but you know Ron, always putting everything off until the last minute. Which...makes me wonder, how is it you are doing your homework now?" Hermione asked softly.

"Oh...well, the Dursley's left again for an other mini-vacation so I broke the lock on the cabinet so I could do my homework." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head, as his cheeks turned a slight hue of red.

* * *

_**END FLASH BACK** _

* * *

Tears were continuously falling, and Harry did little to wipe them away. His heart was in complete and utter shambled. He had curled his knees up into his chest and leaned his face into them as his arms hugged his legs into his chest and he released several hard sobs. If he wasn't a teenager, a passerby might think he was a blubbering baby having a tantrum. But he could care less of appearances. He would prefer having his best friend back. He would prefer if he died instead. He would prefer to have his sister, his best friend sitting down next to him and holding him as he cried over Sirius. But no, he lost two of the only true family he had left and it was entirely his own fault.

 


	19. Eighteen

Luna was sitting down next to Neville on the loveseat, in the chaos filled house of the Weasley Family, everyone was shouting at everyone else, there was no way of knowing what they were saying let alone who they were directing their shouts. What everyone was shouting about...was simple. Harry Potter. Where did he go? How did you lose track of him? Whose responsibility...blah blah blah. Luna was sitting blissfully ignoring the chaos, while Neville was curling into himself, racking his hands through his hair as if to tear it out. He wasn't use to so many people shouting at one another and it never occurred to them he might be sensitive to it.

"WHERE DID HE GO—?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO STICKING TOGTHER—?"

"HOW DID YOU LOSE HIM—?"

"DID DEATHEATERS GRAB HIM—?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS—?"

"HE WAS OUR RESPONSIBILITY—!"

"YOU ACT LIKE WE LOST HIM ON PURPOSE—!"

"WHERE IS HE—?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW—?"

"MERLINS TITS—!"

"RONALD WEASLEY—!"

"GEORGE—"

"GINNY—!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM TO MAKE HIM FEEL UNWANTED—?"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING—"

"FRED—!"

"WHAT—I"

"YOU!"

"BASTARD—!"

"HEATHEN—!"

 **"THIS ISN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE!"**  came the loud voice of Mr. Weasley, father of the family who used a spell to enhance his voice, as it became evident as his wand was pointed to his throat.  **"ENOUGH! STOP ARGUING THIS INSTANT!"**

It was a strange occurrence when Arthur Weasley yelled, usually Molly was the one to yell and commence punishments for the children, so when he screamed over everyone, the entire house fell silent. Deathly silent. So quiet, that Neville let go of his hair and looked up, as Luna...well remained the way she was while they had been arguing, still humming to herself, off in her own little world of dreams and fantasy. How a Ravenclaw could be like her, who knows? She was the strangest of the bunch.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was laying back in the middle of the back gardens at Malfoy Manor with his hands propping his head as he stared at the cloud formations breezing by overhead. He had sent Blaise and Theodore home after a few hours of simply sitting together in the Manor library working on homework. He let out a pathetic sigh as he simply gazed deeply into the sky. Trying to think of nothing, but only falling short as memories of the girl who died kept crawling through his head, constantly showing up when he simply wanted to forget. He didn't want to remember being a big awful prat to the 'mudblood' he had come to admire academically speaking.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK FLASH BACK FLASH BACK** _

* * *

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first – SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you _DARE_ call Hagrid pathetic you foul—you loathsome evil little cockroach!"

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get  _off_ Ron!"Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backwards, and he backed into the large stone behind him. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three Slytherins had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

" _Hermione_!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

* * *

_**END FLASH BACK!** _

* * *

Draco sighed exasperatingly,  _it just had to be that memory!_  He shook his head as he grit his teeth. "I'm sorry Granger, I don't know if I can remember any truly good...Oh..." his eyes widened, as he thought of the perfect memory. "I do have one good memory, I wonder if you knew I couldn't keep my eyes off you and it wasn't because of Krum. Oh no, I formulated a crush on you...that year. A year after you had slapped me...you were like a beautiful angel, sent from the Heavens. I could barely take in air, when I saw you when you came down the stairs. My heart fell out of my chest...you were beyond pureblood eloquence. You were divine. I wish I had the courage to ask you to dance, but I was more worried about...what my father would say if he had heard I danced with...well...you know." Draco said softly, as he had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Now I wish I had asked you Granger, at least...then I wouldn't have any regrets." he sighed as he thought about the dance. In his mind, he was able to imagine what it would have been like had he asked her to dance.

* * *

_**DAYDREAM DAYDREAM DAYDREAM** _

* * *

Viktor had just left Hermione at the table with Neville and Ginny, as he went to dance with Fluer for one small dance. Draco was talking with Blaise on the wall, standing like a wallflower as Pansy was plastered and making a fool of herself. As she always did...no matter where the party was being held. How she was able to do that? He would never know. "So Blaise..."

"Did you see Granger?" Blaise asked. "Who would have thought there was a _hot babe_  under those baggy Gryffindor school robes?"

Draco arched a brow as he looked in the direction he was pointing, his eyes went slightly wide as he placed his hand on Blaise's finger and placed Blaise's arm down as he walked away, towards Granger. His eyes focused on her periwinkle gown and her silky smooth hair, his eyes wanted to dig deep in her every depth. He had a small smile form on his lips before he made it to her side. "Hey Granger, you look...extraordinary, if I didn't know any better I would think you fit well in our society." he said with a tone or arrogance. "Would you give me the pleasure of just one dance?"

Hermione turned in her seat, Neville's jaw dropped an Ginny narrowed her eyes at Malfoy. But before they could say anything to argue against the dance—Hermione placed her hand in his and he lead her to the dance floor. "I want you to know...that I've been admiring you as a wallflower." she spoke softly, with a slight smile.

Draco smirked. "What made you come out of the box you call scholarly looks?" Draco asked softly as he pulled her close to him, as the song was a slow one, which he was grateful for because he could have a decent conversation with Granger because of it.

"I'm not completely out of the box, Draco...but thank you for the compliment." She said softly as smiled. The continued to speak of the little and inconsequential things to more interesting things such as school subjects, and the theories they had come up with on their own, as well as other things like what they plan to do in the future. Draco couldn't help but continuously smile and laugh, whenever it was appropriate. He never felt so much alive, than when he spent time with Granger, _even if it was imaginary._

* * *

_**DAYDREAM ENDS!** _

* * *

Draco sighed with a smile on his face, as he pulled out his handkerchief and dried his eyes. He could never let anyone know how important Granger had been to him, and now that's she's gone...there was no point in arguing with his father about the arranged marriage which previously he had wanted nothing to do with it. But now, as he can longer fight for Granger, as she is no longer accessible in this world, he will just have to see who his father will arrange, once he is out of Azkaban. The Dark Lord Promised to break him out, if he brought him the Prince and he would...give him information about the girl, as soon as he set an arranged meeting via his mother and Professor Snape. Draco planned to get to know more about his Godfather's daughter, now that it's summer...it would do the girl good, to have at least one friend, besides her own father and he would offer her that friendship.

 


	20. Nineteen

Victoria Eileen Prince was sitting on a bench in the middle of Prince Manor's Garden, just yesterday they had celebrated the death of her old self and today she was pretending like she didn't exist. She felt so hurt, so disappointed, so anguished. She hated the fact she couldn't share her turmoil with anyone...well besides the four people who knew about her situation. But who wanted to talk to Dumbledore, Mcgonagall or Pomfrey or even her father...at moments like these? Not her. She felt alone in her self-pity and she had wished, just wished she could have said a proper good-bye to Harry. He deserved better than to be abandoned by his only sister, _if not by blood_. Besides she was still angry with her father for the argument they had over a picture she stole from Colin Creevey, before it could be spread throughout the school-wide population. Sure, hearing the rumors of Neville's Boggart spread fast, but an actual picture of Professor Snape in revolting womanly cloths would have been the worst thing to happen to Professor Snape than a simple rumor.

Hermione at the time didn't feel he needed that kind of attention, so after the Weasley Twins forced Neville into seeing his Boggart again, so Colin could take the photo and they could pull the worst prank of the year on ol' Professor Snape—Hermione had broke into Colin's make shift Photography Lab in one of the abandoned classrooms and stole the developed picture as well as the negative. After the year was through she had it contained in a box of old things, and she never realized her parents would ever see it...because she forgot she even had it and she never expected to get herself killed, let alone that she lived a lie for the past 17 years of her life.

Victoria sighed as she shook her head of the memories. She wanted to focus on nothing, she needed to meditate or she would never survive her first meeting with—Voldemort. She knew that meeting would come soon, as they could no longer hide the face she is getting healthy once more. Her body was beginning to accept whole foods, better than when she had at the End of the Year feast. Besides, according to her father...she seemed to be a natural occlumense as long as she wasn't... _angry_. Her hot-headed-ness would always get her in trouble, her shields and evasive tactics would always falter when she got pissed off.

_Breath..._

_Think calming thoughts..._

_A calming wave washing over the beach in the summer time..._

_A soft wind blowing through your hair as you look down to see from a cliff in Ireland..._

_A meadow full of beautiful flowers..._

_World peace..._

_Harry smiling at you because you received 11 Owls...Fudge! Not happy memories..._

_Breathe..._

_Relax..._

_Calm..._

_Serenity..._

_Peace..._

_Tranquility..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Victoria Eileen Prince sat calmly as she stared into the nothingness, achieving the ability to have no thoughts. She had finally entered a state of compete tranquility.

* * *

Severus Snape was cooking in the Prince Manor's kitchen, a portrait of his mother was located over the kitchen table that was behind him.

Eileen had crossed her arms over her chest "Son, your daughter is going through a tough time...you didn't have to be so hard on her about a silly picture only a couple muggles have seen."

Severus let out an annoying sigh, "I overreacted...I know...I should have realized there was a better reason for her to have that picture, than the fact she was going to pull...something over me, and decided against it...after I was done yelling at her of course..." He stirred the contents in the pan, as he looked over to his mother. "Do you know where she has gone?"

"I believe she is in the Gardens Severus. I cannot exactly see outside these walls, but I saw her walk out through the Bayview doors." Eileen said calmly. "I don't think she would actually run away...although she looked angry enough to want to do exactly that. She's a smart girl, from what you tell me. Did you register her birth records?"

"Yes, we did that yesturday...it's official. She is registered with the Ministry of Magic as Victoria Eileen Prince, born 4 years before one Hermione Jane Granger. Which means...she had received her letter late due to Alesha's protection plan." he sighed softly.

"Is she going to be attending Hogwarts this year?" Eileen asked softly.

"Yes but as a Seventh Year. Dumbledore arranged for Victoria to sit her O.W.L.s, which was simply to resubmit the old tests under her name, although as Victoria...she received 12 O.W.L.s...because I forced her to retake the Defense O.W.L. She retook it a week before Granger's funeral. The Official Ministry Owl just delieved her results that just arrived about a half hour ago." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and a growing smirk on his face.

"How very Slytherin of you..." Eileen said smiling. "So what about her Sixth year lessons?"

"She already finished reading all the materials... and Dumbledore arranged for the Professor's to give her the Sixth year-end of the year exams next week, so that she could be placed in Seventh year, which is closer to her age group." Severus said softly with a smile. "Also it will help that she will not be in any classes with those who attended classes with her as Hermione, a good plan that was...I couldn't believe it when Minerva McGonagall presented that idea. It was so obvious! I wish I had thought of it."

"Do you think she will pass her Sixth year exams?" Eileen asked thoughtfully.

"She is very capable of passing anything, as long as she reads the books once. The way she keeps re-reading the materials, she will be passing her exams just as easily as she passed 12 O.W.L.s. I believe she is ready for N.E.W.T.s but Dumbledore seems to think she will be needed as a student at Hogwarts, so she will be attending as a Seventh Year when the fall comes around." Severus said with a huge amount of pride. "I think she may end up in Ravenclaw, when they re-sort her next year. Although, I would prefer her to be placed in Slytherin, so I can whomp off the drueling teenage boys away from her."

 **A LOUD CRACK RANG THROUGH THE MANOR!**  Snape hissed as he felt his mark burn instantly with the sound. He clutched his arm and accidentally knocked over the pot with their breakfast, but before it fell down completely it floated back to where it was sitting over the fire on the stove. Severus whipped around and knelt. "Master, it pleases me that you have come for a visit."  _Shit shit shit...breathe...calm...serenity..._

 _"Ah..._ so you finally moved into the Prince Manor, wonderful my boy! " Voldemort hissed as he clapped his hands on his shoulders. "Where is this remarkable girl who received 12  _Outstanding_  O.W.L.s...?"

"She is in the Gardens, my Lord." Severus said as Voldemort helped him to stand.

"I have a little  _present_  for our lil' Genius. Did you know she bested  _my_  scores?" Voldemort asked coyly as he shook Severus' hand.

"Did she really?" Severus asked bewildered.  _Just take a deep breathe..._


	21. Twenty

Victoria heard the familiar crack of aparation and was jolted out of her empty thoughts of pure serenity.  _Whoever could that be?_  She shook her head as she stood from the bench and brushed off all the real and imaginary dirty from her pants before she took the small trek back to Prince Manor.  _I hope Papa and I won't argue again when I go back inside, I couldn't bare it if he yelled at me again. My pretend parents never truly ever yelled at me about anything...I wish he could be more like them._ She sighed softly as she made it back to the bayview doors, sliding them open easily enough and taking that first step passed the threshold.

"Psst!" Eileen whispered from the portrait next to the bayview doors. "Psst!"

Victoria arched a brow much like her father before she turned to face the portrait in question. "What is is Grandma?" she whispered back, "Why are we whispering? Who was that...that came..."

"The Dark Lord is here, child." Eileen whispered back pointing towards the kitchen.

Victoria's eyes went completely wide "What are we going to do?" she whispered to her grandmother.

"Shhhh! It will be alright, why don't you go to your suite and freshen up before you have to go see him." Eileen spoke softly as she pointed down the hall. "There is a staircase, that use to be used for servants down that hall, it will take you straight to your room in the East Wing. I'll meet you up there...you will be just fine."

Victoria nodded and sighed as she tip-toed down the hall in the direction her Grandmother's potrait told her to go. She found the stair case easily enough, although it was a lot more narrow than she would have imagined. It appeared to be just small enough for her to squeeze through.  _This must be a staircase especially made for house elves. I can barely make it...Hagrid wouldn't dream of being able to get though this, he's just laugh...and try to pull the walls apart to fit through this. Victoria...you need to stop thinking...just clear your mind..._ She sighed as she skipped up the steps a few at a time rushing up the stairs towards her suite.

* * *

"A gift, my lord?" Severus asked curiously, as he went back to the pot, as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, your little angel achieved top marks, does she not _deserve_  an award?" Voldemort smiled revealing is very inhuman looking teeth, as they were pointed like a monsters. After-all, Voldemort was more monster than man at this point.

Severus took the pot off the fire and with a wave of his hand the fire was gone. Severus walked over to the thick wooden isle in the middle of The Prince kitchen and placed the pot directly on the counter top. "I suppose she does, but this makes me wonder...do I need to fend you off my daughter as well as those drooling iditot school boys, my lord?"

Voldemort laughed at Severus' comment but did not respond to his question.  _Perhaps you will, that all depends on her...and how she receives my advances my good servant. I wonder how she will like my gift, if she is as smart as her scores...we will fit perfectly...like a pair of gloves._  Voldemort smirked as he watched Severus.

Severus had made the bowls to appear on the counter and he poured the contents into the bowls. "Would you like some as well, my lord?" He asked skeptically.

 _Hmmm...that would be a grand idea. Show Victoria I can be human... "_ I would appreciate that, I have yet to get anything to eat that had been substantial." Voldemort fiddled with the pocket of his pants, which hid beneath his sentient like cloak.

Severus nodded as he poured the remaining contents of the pot into a third bowl. "Ah...mom, have you seen Victoria?" Severus stated softly as he saw his mother had appeared in the portrait.

"Yes, she went to her suite to freshen up, she had exercised in the gardens...she looked a bit worse for wear. I told her she should go freshen up, she heard your arrival by the way..." she narrowed her eyes at the Dark Lord.

"Oh did she?" Voldemort smirked. "Is she nervous?"

"That she is..." Eileen nodded. "If you hurt her—"

"What could  _you_  possibly do from a portrait, mother?" Severus asked narrowing his eyes at his mother.

"Plenty...just ask that  _old rickety fool_ , who stopped by at Spinner's End. I gave him a stern talk about the way he treats you, and he also asked the same question. How can I do anything from this side of a portrait? You'd be surprised." Eileen said in pure animated rage as she cracked her knuckles.

"Dumbledore...is indeed an  _old rickety, pathetic fool,_  that we  _al_ _l_  can agree on." Voldemort stated as he nodded. "Don't fuss, my lady...I have no intentions of harming such a wonderful genius like mind. I can promise you that." _Of course, that will not stop me from advancing on her either. Once the potion I am developing is finished, no one would recognize me as the monster I was at Battle inside the Ministry and only a select few remember my old school boy appearance...a time where my looks would get me inside anywhere...not that the fear of my new image presents itself isn't all in good fun, but I would prefer not to look like this all the time._ He smiled as he helped Severus carry the bowls into the dinning room.

"Could you tell Victoria to come down, mom? Also tell her that she better be in suitable attire when she does." Severus stated a matter of factly before he left the kitchen.

"Aye! Aye! Captain Hook!" Eileen shouted, which caused Severus to snort and shake his head.  _How can I compare to that Muggle Captain, I will never know. I don't have those blue forget-me-not eyes._  He thought as he rolled his, and followed Voldemort into the dinning room.

"I have to say...The Prince Manor seems larger than The Malfoy Manor at Wilshire." Voldemort stated as he was examining the dinning room's skylight ceilings as he placed the two of the bowls down. One bowl placed in front of the seat next and the other directly in front of him as he took the seat at the head of the table. "Why don't you come sit over here Severus, I'll cast the warming spell—so"

He stopped speaking, as the girl genius, no woman had entered the dinning room. She was a beauty to admire, wearing silky periwinkle robes, with unique runes along the lapel. Her skin was pale as Severus' and she had a few freckles on her Snape-like nose. Her hair was pulled back into a braid that extended down her backside, and you could clearly see the red wisp in her hair, that fell rebelliously along the side of her face. Her eyes, her eyes are what drawn Voldemort in...they were nothing like Severus' eyes, they were nothing like anyone's eyes that he had ever seen. The color of her eyes were different in each eye and he could clearly see the stars in the depths of her eyes. It was like her eyes held two different galaxies: one that had a hue of dark blue swirled with a turquoise and the other a plum looking color swirled with a sky-blue. It was hard to tell that her eyes were different colors, and had he not been so focused he would have thought she had ordinary blue eyes.

He stood up, and nudged Severus to do the same, Voldemort didn't pay Severus no mind as he stood up. His eyes respectfully were taking in the beauty that was walking towards them. It was always respectful to stand when a Lady enters a room, and Voldemort never lost the niceties. "My, my... Severus, I see why you will have to fend of those drooling idiots."

Severus bit his tongue as he was about to say something disrespectful.  _How dare he look at my daughter like that! I do not think I can handle this...shhh...breath...calm...serenity..._

Victoria knew of Voldemort and his appearance, but Harry's description of Voldemort was nothing compared to the real thing. He did seem to be like a snake as Harry had stated, all except his teeth, which looked more like a Parana's incisors.

_Breath..._

_Calm..._

_Peace..._

_Serenity..._

_Tranquility..._

Victoria's internal mantra was going on overdrive as she walked over to the seat not taken across from her father, right next to Voldemort.  _Shit shit shit...I don't want to sit next to this...this...MURDERER!_  She thought a little too loudly, and before she could take her seat, Voldemort had appeared behind her, pulling her chair back so she could sit down, a perfect gentlemen.  _I feel like I'm in some deluded dream...shhhh..._

_Breath..._

_Calm..._

_Serenity..._

_Tranquility..._

_Peace..._

_Calm..._

"Did you know that you had bested  _my scores_ , my dear? _"_ Voldemort asked as he pushed her chair towards the table as she sat down.

"I didn't realize...the Dark Lord had any scores..." Victoria said softly in a sing-song voice.

"Oh but I did, long before I was known...as Lord Voldemort, of course." Voldemort stated softy as he released the warming spells from their bowls. "Be careful, my dear it might be too hot for your delicate mouth."

Victoria swallowed,  _is he...flirting with me?! S_ he nodded her head and she grabbed her spoon and was about to eat her oat meal when she bluntly spoke, "WAIT?! WHA...I bested  _your scores_?!"

"Did you not tell the angel, Severus?" Voldemort asked softly, as he took his own spoon in hand and began to eat slowly, not bothering with allowing it to cool off as temperature never bothered him.

"The Official Ministry Owl didn't arrive until after we had a little spat...and she was exercising in the Gardens because I told her she couldn't leave the grounds. She is used to traveling on her own accord. She never thought I would act like a real father, since she appeared in my life a step before young adulthood"

"I'm  _21_  Papa." Victoria stated softly.

"That you may be, but you will be attending Seventh Year at Hogwarts this year, will you not?" Severus smirked.

"Only because I never had any proper training and I need to take my N.E.W.T.s." Victoria stated softly. "And that _old coot_ , said it would be more beneficial for me to study with the children at Hogwarts and make friends more close to  _my own age_  group...than to isolate myself in the Manor Library and forget about the world around me...which I had planned to do...and I still plan to be hauled up in the library at the Hogwarts, old fool. Nothing can stop me from going to the library, not even death!"

"Seventh year, is it? That old fool wouldn't allow you to sit for your N.E.W.T.s?" Voldemort chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, are you referring to Dumbledore as an old coot?"

"I didn't mean to offend—" Victoria began but Voldemort cut her off with a slightly raised hand, which promptly silenced her.

"You didn't...I just had the random thought that Severus was rubbing off on you, my dear." Voldemort laughed softly. "I never heard anyone but your father call that old man, an old coot before. It was quite refreshing."

Victoria blushed as she began to eat her food, slowly as she didn't wish to get indigestion. "So what were my scores, Papa?"

"12  _Outstanding_  O.W.L.s. As if you expected anything less." Severus stated softly before he too began to eat his breakfast.

Victoria smiled. Quite cheerfully, although somewhere in her heart she felt like she had cheated. Although her father made a good convincing argument, that she didn't want to be confused with Hermione Granger and that she should retake the exams. However, her father and Dumbledore had only made her forced her to retake the Defense Exam, because it was her lowest score and the only low score she achieved.  _Very Slytherin, wanting your daughter to have perfect scores...but then why would the old man agree?_

"I got 12?  _Outstanding_  O.W.L.s?" She was trying to be excited, but instead she felt a little depressed, because as of now she was officially known to both worlds as Victoria Eileen Prince, there was no way she could reclaim herself as being one Hermione Jane Granger. For the facts being thus: before she was registered at the Ministry of Magic and before she retook the exams, she still _felt like_  she was still Hermione Jane Granger, but not...now. Now...this was the final nail to close Hermione's coffin. She was truly Victoria Eileen Prince, heir to The Prince Legacy and the only friends in the world she currently had were her books.


	22. Twenty-One

Harry had practically lived at the Park where he would always meet Hermione. Every day he would go sit on their familiar bench. Every day he was disappointed that she had never came. Every day, he would find a way to escape the Dursley's household and make his way to the park and sit on their bench. Sometimes he would bring his school books, other times he would just simply sit there burying his head into his hands as he would shed countless of tears.

Then one day he just stopped going to the park, and that day he took his trunk and all his belongings with him. Harry didn't need to explain anything to his Aunt and Uncle as they were happy to see him leave. To them he was a FREAK and always would be a freak. Harry was so angry with the world. Harry was beginning to not care about his own well being. He took unnecessary risks. He was becoming the Rebel. Why shouldn't he? Sirius was dead, Hermione was dead, obviously he didn't have any parents to tell him no and his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin never truly showed him that they cared about him or his well being. So why should he care?

Harry rented a room above the Leaky Cauldron, and paid the bartender: Tom to keep his location discreet from anyone and everyone. Every day he would go exploring the city's walls, the subway stations, the back allies. He wanted to face death in the face. He didn't care anymore. His life was so unimportant when it came to looking at it from his perspective. Yeah, sure Ron was his first friend in the Wizarding World, but Hermione...she was his sister. His elder sister that would nag, gripe and moan and play mother hen to him, when he needed to be loved. Now that she was gone, what was he suppose to do?

She was his backbone. She was the one with all the brillaint ideas. If it wasn't for her, the D.A. Would have never been formed. Without her, he would have died in his very first year at Hogwarts. Without her...he wanted to die. He didn't see the point in living anymore. Not without her, not his Hermione.  _Why? Why did they have to kill her too? It was hard enough when Sirius died, but it's worse now that you are gone Hermione..._

* * *

Victoria was sitting in the middle of the floor in the library, surrounded by books, all of them opened at different pages, all of them had little stickies pointing to important information along with her notebook upon notebooks of notes scattered amongst the fray. She had been studying vigorously, drowning herself in her work trying to get ready for her Sixth Year exams which were now three days away. She was drowning herself in her studies, so she could forget. Forget that she once was Harry Potter's best friend, and elder sister.

It was nearly working too. If it wasn't for her Papa, who kept dragging her out of the library at odd times of the day. Forcing her to stop studying every so often to eat something with sustenance. But every time he dragged her into the dinning room, her mind went to the day she received the Official Ministry Owl with he O.W.L.s scores. She had beaten Tom Riddle's scores and he came to visit her with a present she had not expected from the likes of the Dark Lord. Oh-no! She definitely would not have expected the man without a heart to give her jewelry. He had given her a rare gemstone necklace that had a protective charm built in, and what was his excuse to give her a protective charm, you ask? Simple, he didn't want anyone to harm his little genius. His little Genius.

The Dark Lord spent that entire evening, trying to show her he was in fact...human. Even though his outward appearance would tell you otherwise. But he spent most of his time, talking academics for her benefit. He didn't even mention anything of valueable importance, nor did he try to break into her mind like both Victoria and her Papa expected. It was so strange!

Speaking of the necklace, once the Dark Lord hand fastened it around her neck, it sealed shut and there was absolutely no way to take it off. Severus and Albus had tried numerous spells, even the darkest of spells and the necklace refused to budge at all. Nothing short of the Killing Curse could get rid of the thing, but neither her father nor Dumbledore would allow Victoria to take such a risk to get the necklace off.

Her fate was somehow sealed with this protective piece of jewelry, and unconsciously she was always fiddling with the gem between her finger tips as she did miniscule tasks such as studying or eating at the dinning room table. It was such an unconscious action that when her father yelled at her to stop several times, she had the look of utter shock appear on her face, when she realized what she had been doing.

As the days and weeks had gone by, the longer she wore the necklace, the more she thought about Tom Marvolo Riddle. The boy before he became the Dark Lord. Sometimes she would drag out an old copy of the Rise and Fall of the Dark Ages to read more about him. But there was little known about 'You know Who' as those who wrote the book didn't even realize he was an ordinary boy before he became the evil distain of life on Earth.

* * *

Draco had spent most of his days of summer spending time with both Theodore and Blaise as they would pop by the Malfoy Manor and they would resort to playing quidditch by the lake or having small business talks in the library over tea. The business talks were mostly about school and what they planned to do once they graduated, who their parents had arranged them to marry, and other such nonsense about how they could pull one over on Gryffindors when they returned to Hogwarts for Sixth Year.

Draco had asked his mother several weeks ago to arrange a meeting with his Godfather's daughter, but the girl would have nothing to do with it. Not until she was finished studying for the following year. His Godfather had even came to visit him and told Draco about his daughter's study habits and how she had angry outbursts if she was disturbed. His godfather also told Draco he could meet his daughter after four days time, which was a week before they had to return to Hogwarts. Apparently, his daughter would be done studying and would have nothing to do besides dragging herself and everyone else around her into her insanity.

Draco had agreed to meet Victoria in four days time. He had wondered why Victoria was such a hard case to study. He had attempted to meet with the girl earlier than the four day's his godfather specified. He had invited himself over to his Godfather's manor and was a bit surprised about the state of Prince Manor, it has been as pristine as it was when it was originally built. Nothing like Malfoy Manor, which in some parts of it the Malfoy's had to replace parts of it as if the magic holding it together was crumbling all around them.

When Draco unexpectedly stopped at Prince Manor, he had made a stop at the Prince Manor's library, where he knew that Miss Prince was hauled up in there. The girl, the enigma, the mysterious woman was sprawled all over the floor. Sprawled all over piles of notes and books that had become askew everywhere. If he didn't know any better he would have thought one of those books exploded and caused a chain reaction all over the floor. The girl was laying down, with her head on her arms. He could see the shadows under her eyes, as if she didn't get much sleep.

Draco had made the utter mistake of entering the library, because he also had decided he wanted to help her organize her things. While she was sleeping, he had tidied up her area, of notes, notebooks, and books and he made them in separate piles of information by subject. That didn't matter, when Victoria woke up she had jumped up and screamed at Draco like he was her father, she hadn't yet realized that Draco was not of course and when she did, her eyes went a little wide and then she crossed her arms over her chest and asked him why he was here and if he really planned to sabatage her studies.

Draco had felt like he retreated with a bit of dignity, although he could feel his tail was hiding between his legs as he had made it back to Malfoy Manor. The next three days were going to be less than interesting than discovering what made Victoria tick. He could respect a woman who studies hard as the next person, however he had never seen anything like the studying habits of one Victoria Eileen Prince and he wanted to see more of her. He didn't even care that she had yelled at him for an hour and a half before she realized she wasn't his Godfather. He actually found himself laughing about it after she came to the realization.

Because the look of utter horror and dismay was quite hilarious appearing on her face. He remembered she had dropped her jaw when she looked up as she had been focusing on her notes and notebooks, scrambling through them as if she was about to die at any moment. Her beautiful star filled eyes had slightly widened as she just discovered she was yelling at her father, but who she was directing the shouts to was none other than Draco Malfoy. Her cheeks had flushed with embarrassment. Draco was quite amused with her display of dismay, and he loved it when she had covered her face, and tried to hide her embarrassment. She did not appologize for yelling at him...that he remembered clear as day. "I didn't realize you were not my father, but since you were the one to mess up everything...well you deserved my rant and raving screams even though you are not my father. My father would have realized what had happened the last time he had organized my notes when I fell alseep. Now if you don't mind...Mr. Malfoy—"

"Draco" Malfoy had said softly.

"Draco, I have to study and you need not be here whilst I do." Victoria had promptly tossed him out of the library after that and instead of leaving Draco had watched her from the door way for a short while, until his Godfather came to his side.

"Tried to coax her out of her studies, did you Draco?" Severus asked softly as he had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It didn't work. I suppose she will be in Ravenclaw, now won't she?" Draco asked softly. "I never seen a RavenClaw as serious as she is about her studies. She nearly ripped my head off."

"You must have touched her notes—" Severus said as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"How did you know?" Draco asked softly as he looked up to his Godfather.

"I performed the same mistake only two weeks ago. She was not very happy with me at all. She had promptly tossed me out of the room and told me to not come back, not even to force her outside the library for meals. I had let her skip lunch, but when dinner time came around, I dragged her back to the dinning hall. She is the most studious person I ever met, and I only know one other person to compare her to and that would be her mother, Alesha Beklea. Anyhow, I told you to come back in four days, not one: Draco, so if you wouldn't mind I need you to leave."

"Of course, I'm sorry...sir." Draco said deflated. He had to leave. He didn't like the fact he had to leave because he had been enjoying watching Victoria study from the other side of the library, from behind the book shelves. Wherever he could find a good spot, so he could see Victoria and Victoria could not see him. It was great watching her study. So when his godfather sent him away, he was slightly disappointed.

_Three more days. What should I do? I have three days before I get to meet Victoria Eileen Prince properly. Maybe I should decide what to wear, how to wear it and think of things we could possibly talk about. That will give me a few hours work to waste and if I do it now, I won't have to worry about having a stalled blank conversation when it came to actually speaking to Snape's daughter._


	23. Twenty-Two

"Victoria...this is enough! You said you would stop studying today...besides you need a new wand." Severus stated from beyond the library doors.

"What do you mean I need a new wand?" Victoria stated softly as she opened the library doors allowing Severus to enter.

He lead her to the sitting area that was designed to be a sitting area within the library, which was close to the windows near the west wall. He did notice that all of her notes, books, and things had been removed from the floor, which made him think perhaps she was finally done studying her materials. _Thank the Gods and Merlin both that I don't have to drag her out of this library kicking and screaming!_

"Have you even used your old wand since you had metamorphosed into your true self? " When she began to speak he interrupted her "No—you had used my wand—In order to complete your O.W.L.s. Now it's high time you revisit Ollivander's and retrieve a wand worthy of a Prince." he stated with a smirk. "Besides, if you happen to get close to your little friends again, they will know your wand immediately as that of one Hermione Jane Granger's and you will have lots to explain if they notice that, now wouldn't you, Victoria?"

"How could I possibly be friends with them—a" She stopped talking when he raised his hand.

"Somehow, you will find a way." Severus interrupted "I think my only advantage I have this year is that you are now a year ahead of them, so the dating prospects...have changed. I much prefer Potter and Weasley off your list of dating prospects."

"I believe Draco wants to court me—" Victoria began.

"HE WILL NOT!" Severus shouted and caused Victoria to giggle.

"I did not say I was interested in his courtship, Papa." Victoria interjected vehemently.

"That doesn't mean, he will not try to convince you, my dear." Severus stated softly, as he calmed a bit knowing his daughter wasn't interested. "He is after all very much a Slytherin."

"I think the only suitor we truly have to worry about is...The Dark Lord." Victoria said as her father grasped her fingers and stopped her from playing with the gem of the necklace.

"That, I am very much aware. According to Dumbledore: You have been his first interest...in over a few decades." Severus stated softly.

"HE WILL NOT HAVE MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" Eileen shouted from the portrait behind Severus' chair. "I WILL TEAR HIM FROM LIMB TO LIMB! I WILL MAKE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL! I WILL—" Eileen stopped shouting when her son interrupted her tirade.

"I believe we get the picture, Mother." Severus interjected as he sat back in his chair. "What we need is a plan—"

"A plan...what kind of plan will deter The Dark Lord?!" Victoria interrupted gently, as she began to play with the gem that dangled around her neck once again.

"Stop playing with that necklace Victoria." Severus stated as he grasped onto her hands. "What are you thinking about when you do that?" He asked her as he looked into her eyes.

Victoria tilted her head slightly as she looked back into father's eyes. "What do you mean... what am I thinking about?"

"You seem to be in a trance...every time you start to play with that necklace... it's like the world around you drops away...and you are no longer with us. So what are you thinking about—what takes you so far away from us?" Severus asked curiously as he looked to his daughter.

Victoria blushes as she looks to the gemstone and begins to play with it between her fingers. "I think...of what the Dark Lord was like before...he...became..the Dark Lord." she states truthfully.

Severus growls to hear this. "It has to be some sort of spell...something is causing you to think of him..."  _Victoria cannot possibly be...falling for...-HIM- could she?_

"No—I don't think so. I think...he just simply made a big impression on me... when he came...that day..." Victoria said honestly. "I keep thinking about what he was like before...before he became The Dark Lord."

"There is nothing minor about it—If you spend hours upon hours thinking about it!" Severus stated in a huff. "You are treading on a dangerous line."

"Don't let the necklace fool you girl." Eileen stated as she narrowed her eyes at the necklace. "I think he bewitched it...so that you would constantly think of him in a better light."

"Too bad we cannot test that theory as there is no way to take it off of her." Severus stated dejectedly.

"We could always try—T" Victoria began to say but was cut off.

"NO! Absolutely not! I will not endanger your life!" Severus stated on the tip of rage.

"That might be our only chance to get it off." Victoria stated softly.

"FORGET ABOUT THAT NOTION! THIS ISTANCE, VICTORIA EILEEN PRINCE!" Eileen practically shouted from behind her portrait.

"It might be the only way!" Victoria cried out.

Severus stood up and grabbed Victoria by the shoulders. "The only way or not, I will not endanger your life."

"But—what if keeping it on—is endangering my life?" Victoria exclaimed.

"As far as we know, it's going to protect your life, not endanger it." Severus states softly as he massages her shoulders.

"But why?" Victoria asked deflated.

"I wish I had all the answers, Victoria." Severus stated softly as he let go of her shoulders. "I truly wish I had all the answers. But I am as lost as you are on this..."

"So when will I be retrieving my new wand?" Victoria asked softly

"It will have to be after your scheduled engagement with my godson, this afternoon." Severus says with a slight sneer. "If he tries anything be sure to set him straight."

"Of course, I will set him straight Papa." Victoria stated. "I have no intentions in dating Draco Malfoy."

"To right you will, because if you don't. I'll set the boy straight." Eileen spoke as she cracked her knuckles from behind the portrait.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting at the table towards the back of the small diner that was near sub-train station located in the underground. He was reading the Daily Prophet as he always did, when he had been scoping the beautiful muggle waitress for the passed few days. He had never really saw anyone quite like her before. He didn't care that she was a muggle, why should he? Just because he was a wizard didn't mean that he only wanted to date witches.

Before he realized it, the waitress had approached him. "Harry Potter, whose Harry Potter?" Harry promptly placed the paper down as he looked to the beautiful woman before him. She appeared around his age, or perhaps slightly older as she worked the late shift at the diner in the underground.

"Oh—No one! A bit of a tosser really." Harry interjected fairly quickly, insulting himself without consequence as he laughed about it.

She smiled as laughs with him. "Funny that Paper of yours." she took a short breath before stating with a slight smile as her eyes never left his "A couple of nights ago, I could've swore I saw a picture move."

Harry laughed softly as he replied "Really?" _Just laugh it off. Pretend like it's a joke._

The girl began to laugh with him as she stated "Thought I was going around a twist." She said as she was heading back to her wait-station behind the counter.

Harry quickly turned around as he asked "I was wondering—" _  
_

The girl smiled as she interrupted his question with an answer of her own "11...that's when I get off. You can tell me all about that tosser: Harry Potter." she said as she finished her walk to her wait-station with a smile.

Harry smiled as he reopened the Dailey Prophet. Then he felt something that disrupted his thoughts, he placed the paper down and looked out the tiny window. He could see a billboard but nothing else, then after a train passed by he saw what he had felt. It was Albus Dumbledore.  _What could he possibly want now? Hasn't he taken enough from me?_

Harry made his way over to Dumbledore, as he knew Dumbledore would have never entered the diner to see him. One: He wasn't dressed for it. Two: He was Albus Dumbledore.

Upon Harry's arrival Dumbledore stated "You've been reckless this summer, Harry"

Harry acknowledged Dumbledore's words with his own excuse. "I like riding around on trains...Takes my mind off things."

Dumbledore crossed his arms over his chest, and Harry could see his withering arm. "Rather unpleasant to behold, isn't it? The Tale is thrilling, if I say so myself. However, now is not the time to tell it." He paused breifly as he took in the sight of Harry. "Take my arm." when Harry didn't immediately take his arm he spoke rather horsley. "Do as I say—H"

Instead of taking his arm, as Dumbledore had expected from him. Harry simply walked away. "I don't think I will. Not this time! Go find someone else!" Harry was quite furious. He didn't like being used and he knew the moment he was told to take his arm, he was going to be used, yet again by that old man. "If you need me so much, come find me in a few hours!" Harry stated as stormed away from Dumbledore. For the first time, not allowing the old man to have his way with him.  _Sorry old man, but this is far more important to me...than whatever task you have up your sleeve at the moment._


	24. Twenty-Three

Severus Snape is in the kitchen, pulling out pots pans and other utensils as he was about to prepare dinner when he stopped when he heard the Prince Manor Bell ring. "Who in bloody blazes could that be?"

"It's obviously someone who was not invited." Eileen stated from her portrait, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who is their right mind uses the front door?"

Severus shook his head. "Not anyone who knows the address and has access to a floo. Unless of course I blocked..." he narrowed his eyes. "Why is that old coot bothering us, at a time like this?"

"Oh no! Don't let him in...Severus! He's going to drag you on another insane mission!" Eileen cried from her portrait. They heard the bell ring again.

"I'll get it!" Victoria hollered as she ran down the left side of the grand staircase. She ran for the door before Severus or his mother could say anything to contradict her from getting to the door.

She opened the door swiftly, and regretted it immediately when she saw no other than Headmaster Dumbledore standing in front of the door. Wearing his flamboyant blue robes and his half-moon frames hanging at the edge of his nose, his eyes twinkled as his eyes locked onto Victoria's. "My dear, you are radiant as the sun rises. You are simply who I wished to see."

"What do you want, Albus Dumbledore?!" Shouted Eileen from the Portrait on the wall below the top of the grand staircase.

Severus soon entered the main foyer as well. "Yes, what do you want with my daughter...Albus please elaborate."

"I simply need her to come with me to an old friend's house." Albus stated.

"This old friend wouldn't happen to be Horace Slughorn would he?" Severus said as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared straight at Dumbledore.

"It is—" Dumbledore began but before he could say anything more.

"You are not taking Victoria on a wild goose chase to chase some old dunderhead down. No. Get out!" Severus stated plainly.

Victoria found herself in a state of unbelievable shock. "Who is this Horace Slughorn, and why is he so important...?"

"Very astute, My Dear. I need a memory from him, to test a theory I have about the Dark Lord. He gave me a false memory the last time I requested and then went straight into hiding...which is why your father will have the Dark Arts Position next year. You do, want that post, do you not Severus?"

"HOW DARE YOU ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE!" Shouted Eileen from her portrait. "You are not of your right mind! I think your decaying hand has driven you mad! First you put on that cursed ring...and come here...in the middle of the night and force my son to help you keep the curse at bay...but now...NOW YOU WANT TO WRAP MY GRANDAUGHTER INTO YOUR TWISTED PLANS? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Grandmother please..." Victoria whispered, which instantly stopped Eileen's tirade. "So what is so important about this man?"

"He knows what is keeping Vold—Tom alive." Dumbledore spoke solemnly.

"Tom?" Victoria asked.

"Tom Riddle." Dumbledore nodded, as he looked to Victoria. "Would you please help me convince him to be the Potions Professor...for next year. He likes those who will cause a media stir. The fact you are the last remaining heir of the Prince family, and achieved 12 Perfect O.W.L.s will only lure him to do so as he will want to—"

"Collect her!" Severus growled. "No, no child of mine will be used in—"

"PAPA Please!" Victoria interrupted. "I'm not your first choice...am I?"

"No..." Dumbledore let out a long hard breath.

"Harry refused..." Victoria stated.

"That he did..." Dumbledore didn't deny it.

"I will do it. I owe Harry..." Victoria stated softly.

"VICTORIA!" Severus and Eileen shouted simultaneously.

"I know...now stop. I will return...shortly. I'm sorry Papa, Grandma." she stated.

"Grab a hold of my arm." Dumbledore spoke, as he stepped outside Prince Manor. Victoria followed him out, and placed her arm in his. They Vanished with a loud astounding POP!

"Blast him!" Severus stated begrudgingly as he left the foyer and headed back to the kitchen to see what he could scrounge up for dinner.

"Oooo! I will get that old man...just you wait! You are mine Albus Dumbledore. I will make sure you know it!" Eileen steamed before she left the main portrait and headed somewhere else.

* * *

 

Victoria clenched her stomach as they landed in the middle of the naked street. They landed in what appeared to be an old Muggle town full of Victorian style houses. "You just apparated us."

"Quite successfully too, I might add." Dumbledore stated as he brushed the front of his robes. "Most people vomit their first time."

"I know," Victoria said as she could feel her head spinning. "I read about it and now I can see why." She held on to her stomach. "My stomach feels like it twisted in several knots."

Dumbledore smiled as he lead them down the street to a house that a block down from where they landed.  _How does he know where we are? All the houses look exactly the same! All except the color variates!_  The moment they had approached the door, Dumbledore had pulled out his wand. "Wands out."

"I don't have one, sir." Victoria stated quite meekly.

Dumbledore looked at her as if she were a ghost, had he not been familiar with them. His eyes had widened slightly and his mouth nearly fell slack-jawed. His eyes narrowed at her, as if he was asking her a question.

"Papa made me bury it with the casket." Victoria lied. "We have yet to go to Ollivander's."  _Papa has my wand in his pocket._

Dumbledore let out a deep breath, seemingly annoyed. "Wait right here." Dumbledore said as he entered the door way. He pulled her inside the door way with him, and left her in the foyer. "Should anything happen, run." He stated before leaving her as he explored the house, cautiously. His wand lighting the way.

 _Can't I just run now? Why do I have to wait here for something to happen?_ Victoria thought, as she stood there, watching Dumbledore as he left the main room and explored the house. From what Victoria could see the entire house appeared as if it was in complete and utter disaray. Everything was broken, tarnished, and askew. Nothing was in place, and it appeared as if someone had rummaged on through desperately looking for something and did not find it.  _This cannot be accurate...it looks too well done. Like it's set up to look like an attack occurred here. I mean, I don't see any scorch marks from any dark spells and I don't feel the residual dark magic._

As if her thoughts had been confirmed, Dumbledore returned with an odd pudgy man in tow and they were both laughing and carrying on when they entered the room. The man appeared older than she had expected, but she honestly didn't know why she expected anything at all. "Ah, Miss Prince...I wanted to introduce you to an old friend and colleague of mine: Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn's face had lit up, upon hearing her name. Victoria could see it in his eyes when he looked up to Dumbledore. "Did you say Miss Prince, Albus?"

"That I did," Dumbledore nodded as he directed Slughorn towards Victoria.

"I thought Severus was the last of them." Slughorn stated.

"That's what we had thought as well..." Dumbledore paused briefly. "She came to us from Romania. As a surprise." Dumbledore stated with a smile.

"Romania? Whose your mother, Miss Prince?" Slughorn asked her directly as he approached her.

"Alesha Beklea," Victoria stated softly, as she spoke in a melodic voice.

"I believe I heard of her...a famous Ruines Mistress...and your father must be Severus, isn't he?" Slughorn inquired licking his lips to add moisture.

"He is...did you know my father?" Victoria asked softly.

"He was one of mine." Slughorn replied with a soft smile as he looked over to Dumbledore as he had walked passed him.

"Do you mind if I use the loo?" Dumbledore asked as he headed in the direction of the lavatory.

"Don't think, I don't know what you're doing...Albus Dumbledore! The Answer is still no. Absolutely and unequivocally no!" Slughorn shouted out to Dumbledore as he left the room.

 _Papa said he would try to collect me...it seems my father knows what it's like to be part of his collection._  Victoria felt quite uncomfortable the moment Dumbledore left them alone.

"You look extraordinary like one of my other students and had I not known any better,.. I would have thought she was your mother." Slughorn said softly, as he lead her over to the table of portraits.

"See there" he pointed to the front portrait. "Lily Evans, a considerably bright student." Slughorn stated as Victoria picked up the picture frame.  _My father is in this picture as well. He looks so happy and innocent._ "Even more so impressive, considering she was Muggle-born."

"What's wrong with being—" Victoria began but was cut off by Slughorn.

"Please don't think I'm being prejudice. No, no, no! She was one of my absolute favorites!" Slughorn said as she placed the picture down.

Slughorn than started pointing other famous people in his portraits of all the students he had collected. Making Victoria feel even more uncomfortable the more he spoke.  _Dumbledore's intention was to make Slughorn want to collect me, but he would have preferred Harry to be collected by Slughorn...I wonder what is so important...what could be so important...that you must make this fool a teacher in order to bring him back...for what?_

Victoria picked up another portrait and Slughorn exclaimed. "Oh that's Regulus Black, his brother Sirius died a few weeks ago. I taught the whole Black Family, except for Sirius. I would have preferred to have the whole set."

 _I'm glad Harry wasn't exposed to this idiot...how could he be so cold and callous about a man that died? The fool!_  Victoria thought as she placed the portrait back down.

"Horace, do you mind if I take this?" Dumbledore asked as he lifted up a magazine he had found in the bathroom. "I do love knitting patterns."

"You're not going, are you?" Slughorn asked as Victoria took that as the cue to head for the door.

"I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable,...I would have seen it as a great personal triumph...if you had consented to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore paused briefly as he placed his non-decayed hand on Victoria's shoulder, leading her towards the door way. "Well, you are like my friend, Miss Prince here...one of a kind. Well—Bye, Bye! Horace."

Dumbledore walked out, pushing Victoria gently as he lead her outside. He kept his hand on her shoulder and slowed her pace when she tried to speed it up.  _Oh...he's using psychology to trick him. Huh...so he only needed me to stand there...and be pretty, like a shinny new trophy. Old coot, you are a sly crafty dog._

Only a few minutes passed before Slughorn had ran out of the house after them shouting. "ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT! But, I want Prof. Merrythought's old office—Not that old water closet I had before and I want a raise! These are Mad times, Albus, Mad Times!" Slughorn shouted after them causing Dumbledore to halt.

"Mad Times, indeed Horace. It is agreed." Dumbledore smiled as he had turned to face Slughorn. "You will get your raise, and Merrythought's old office. See you at the start of term."


	25. Twenty-Four

Severus sat in the Prince Manor Library, reading a book in one of the chairs close to the window when the bell rang again. "You can't be serious?" Severus exclaimed as he had another unwelcome guest coming to his home.

"Who in bloody blazes could that be? Who else would come to visit, Severus?" Eileen pipped in from the portrait next to the window.

"I don't know...it's quite unusual. I wish I didn't leave Wormtail at Spinner's End. He could answer the door." he sighed as he stood up and exited the library and descended the staircase. He walked down into the main foyer and walked slowly to the door. Peeking from the faux glass, he could see two women. One: who had his express permission to use the floo, the other...the unwelcomed guest...Bellatrix Lestrange. "What are they doing here?"

Eileen managed to enter the portrait under the main balcony. "Who is it Severus?"

"Bellatrix and Narcissa..." Severus said as he opened the door. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here ladies. Now, what can I do for you?"  _I would rather you not be here at such a late hour...and why did you bring Bellatrix with you Cissa?_

Narcissa pushed passed Severus, with the look of extreme worry on her face. "I-I know I out not be here." she spoke softly as she entered the kitchen. Severus soon followed after her and watched her as she pulled out a glass from his cupboard and poured herself a small amount of his elf-made wine, and took a small sip before speaking again. "The Dark Lord himself, forbade me to speak of this."

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, than you shouldn't speak of it." Severus stated as Bellatrix followed them into the kitchen and was examining the utensils in his kitchen and picked something up that she found fascinating. "Put it down Bella." Severus snapped before she could do any irreplaceable damage to his property. "We mustn't touch what isn't ours."

After Bellatrix placed the item back where it came from, Severus returned his gaze to Narcissa. "As it so happens, I'm aware of your Situation, Narcissa."

"You?...The Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix questioned, in a shocked tone.

"Your sister doubts me." Severus said as he walked over the to cupboard and pulled out a small glass for himself, pouring himself a glass of water, "Understandable. Over the years...I have played my part well." Severus paused before taking a small sip from the glass. "So well I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time."

Bellatrix snorted.

Severus ignores her. "Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it."

"I don't doubt you, Severus." Narcissa spoke up as soon as he finished speaking.

"You should be honored, Cissy. As should Draco" Bellatrix butts in.

"He's just a boy," Narcissa spoke as her heart ached.

"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind" Severus spoke as he placed his glass on the kitchen table. "But it might be possible for me to help Draco."

Narcissa stood up and walked towards Severus smiling. "Severus..."

"Swear to it!" Bellatrix spoke up, interrupting her sister.  _Bloody hell, she is trying to get me killed._ Causing both Severus and Narcissa to look to her. "Make the Unbreakable Vow." She said as she approached a shocked still Severus. "It's just empty words."  _They are not empty, I love my Godson._ She said as she strode next to him. "He'll give it his best effort."  _Of course I will._ She said as she was taunted him as she started to circle him like a vulture to it's dead prey. "But when it matters most..." she leaned into his ear. "He'll just slither back into his hole."  _What is that suppose to mean? I wouldn't do that!_ She then walked away back towards his sister when she stated the word she knew would fuel his fire. "Coward." _I'm no Coward, you..._

"Take out your wand." Severus stated boldly as he reached out his arm. Narcissa placed her arm up and they grabbed each other's forearms.

Bellatrix walked over to the center as her wand began to pour magic over their clasped arms. "Will you...Severus Snape...Watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will"

"And will you, to the best of your ability...protect him from harm?"

"I will."

Bellatrix moved behind him, and whispered in his ear, yet the room was so quiet everyone in the room could hear it. "And if Draco should fail...will you, yourself...carry out the deed...the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

Severus stood silent for a moment as he looked into Narcissa's eyes.  _I have no choice. I cannot take it back once it's been done. I will have to kill Dumbledore._ "I will." The magic poured over them creating a bracelet around each of their arms when Narcissa released her hand from Severus and raised it up, as she felt the magic seal them in the Unbreakable Vow.

Bellatrix smiled from ear to ear.

_It's done. I will have to sacrifice myself...Victoria will kill me when she finds out._

* * *

"Where are we now?" Victoria asked as she was clenching her stomach. "I am thanking Merlin, I didn't eat yet...but if you are dragging me all through London Albus Dumbledore...I will hurt you! You didn't even warn me...both times!"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yet, you have not vomited and it was quite successful."

"Where are we?" Victoria repeated.

"Ollivander's..." Dumbledore said softly.

"This doesn't look like Ollivander's." Victoria responded softly as she couldn't see past mists, but she could tell they were no where near Diagon Alley.

"He went into hiding...the moment...Voldemort's presence was made aware." Dumbledore stated softly.

"Where are we?" Victoria repeated as she could hear a strange owl hooting from above them.

"I cannot say, but let's keep moving." Dumbledore said softly as he grasped Victoria by the arm, and lead her through the fog.

"What do you mean you cannot say? Do you know where we are?" Victoria exclaimed as she allowed Dumbledore to lead them.

"Of course, I do. Now quiet. We don't want to frighten him." Dumbledore said softly as he lead them through the fog, "Watch your step. We're in the woods...there might be branches or roots that may jump out at you."

Victoria tripped just after he said it. She narrowed her eyes up at him for the late warning.  _Old coot...you did that on purpose. You wanted me to trip._ He had helped her to her feet. How he managed with his decaying hand, she would never know.  _Oh that's right...magic._ She thought stupidly, as they found a small cottage. "Reminds me of the old tales of Merlin."

Dumbledore smiled. "He would enjoy being compared to such a powerful Mage. But I don't see how this cottage reminds you of Merlin."

"That's because you don't know the Muggle Tales," Victoria spoke softly. "Especially those embellished by Walt Disney."

"Who is Walt Disney?" Dumbledore inquired softly as he knocked upon the door of the cottage.

"A Famous Muggle in the United States." Victoria stated before the door opened. The man she recognized from her first year had changed considerably. He looked older, and wilder as his hair reminded her of Einstein.

"Albus Dumbledore, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Ollivander spoke as he opened the door.

"Quite literally, I might add." Dumbledore spoke as Ollivander allowed him entrance. "Miss Prince, I don't believe you made aquitance." he allowed her to enter the cottage first.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, I'm Victoria Prince." She spoke as she entered.

"Ah...I wondered if I would ever see you..." Ollivander spoke with an air of mystry.

"You knew about me?" Victoria inquired.

"I knew you would come, before you were born." Ollivander spoke quietly. "But I expected to see you ten years ago, when you turned 11."

"I wasn't here." Victoria stated softly, lying.

"I realized that...when you never came. Why are you here now?" Ollivander inquired.

"She needs a wand, Garrick." Dumbledore spoke up as he had somehow snuck into their conversation.

"Ah...good thing, I have brought my collection than, now isn't it?" Ollivander smiled wildly, as he walked over to the many piled boxes in the corner. "But I suspect, she may need a special wand. Something...I had not made and is the cause for my unnatural aging."

"I had wondered about that Garrick." Dumbledore stated as he found a chair and took a seat.

Victoria felt more at ease being in this cottage than she had at Slughorn's temporary house, but that did not change the fact that she felt quite uncomfortable under Ollivander's gaze. "Do you want to know why...you are so special?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes.  _How could he possibly know...I'm special. Only my mother ever told me that...and that was so long ago._

"You doubt me, you shouldn't. I was the one...who foretold your specialness." Ollivander smiled.

"Do you think you should be telling her this, Garrick?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I do, Albus. It's time she knows." Ollivander spoke. "Victoria...I need you to come to the cabinet over here and open it."

Victoria cautiously moved to the cabinet and carefully moved to open the double doors. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't explain why. "Why must I open this cabinet?"

"Because I fear I will die should I touch your wand again. I made that mistake once, I shall not make it again." Ollivander spoke in a solemn tone.

"Why would a wand kill you for touching it?" Victoria inquired as she opened the doors. Her eyes fell upon a branch, it didn't even look like a wand but a small branch that fell from a tree.

"It's made from a very special wood, no core is required and it will instill it's user with the knowledge of the universe." Ollivander said softly. "No one has ever claimed this wand, it's been in my family since the beginning...you are meant for this wand. That's what makes you so special."

"You said it took years of your life from you, what is it to say it will not from me?" Victoria questioned. She could feel her heart begin to race as the prospect that her life was going to be shortened by a piece of wood.

"It will not take your life...as you are it's rightful owner." Ollivander spoke softly.

Victoria swallowed before she reached inside the cabinet and grasped the wand in her right hand. The moment she lifted the wand, she knew it was hers. She could feel the connection to the ethos, everything was beginning to become clear. Everything that she wanted to learn, everything she desired was now at her finger tips. Her eyes started to glow a golden hue as she felt like her and her wand became one.

"You see, Albus...she didn't age. Just like I said she wouldn't." Ollivander said as he walked over to her. "Do you know what this wand is?"

Victoria looked to the wand. "It is a branch from the Tree of Life."

"So it spoke to you." Ollivander smiled. "I knew it would be you."

"How did you know?" Victoria asked softly. "How could you have possibly known?"

"You don't feel any doubt that this wand is truly yours." Ollivander spoke softly. "I foretold of your birth and of your uniqueness. I sent word to your mother a month before you were born."

"But why would this wand chose me?" Victoria asked. _Why would it chose me of all people?_

"Wand choses the witch or wizard, Victoria, no one knows why." Ollivander spoke cryptically.

"But you knew it would chose me!" Victoria exclaimed. _How could you not, know why?!_

"I cannot explain how I knew." Ollivander responded. "I do know, that we can expect magnificent things from you, my dear. Great and magnificent things."

"How much, Garrick?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Nothing...I've already paid the price." Ollivander stated quietly. "Getting rid of it was the best thing I could possibly do." He said waving Dumbledore off. "No chances of my grandchildren being cursed by it as I have. Look at me Albus...I look older than you!"

 


	26. Twenty-Five

Harry finally arrived at The Burrow, after he had returned to the Leaky Cauldron and finding a note on his bed, stating his things would be waiting for him at the Weasley's. It had angered him, that Dumbledore had went to such lengths as to steal his things to have things go his way.  _Manipulative old man, how dare you take my things!_

"Oh HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley had nearly squeezed him to death. "We were so worried about you!" she exclaimed as she squeezed him in a bear-like hug before releasing him. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said uncomforably.

"Did someone say Harry?" Ron shouted from upstairs.

Ginny ran down stairs and hugged him before Ron came down the stairs. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?" Ginny asked awkwardly. She knew she wasn't Hermione, but she hoped she could replace the empty hole that she left behind.

"I've been alright, considering..." Harry stated solemnly as Ron came down, and pushed Ginny out of the way as he hugged him tightly.

"I missed you mate...it's been hell...dealing with it all, without you." Ron stated into the hug.

"I'm sorry...I should have realized." Harry stated as he hugged his friend back. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, I shouldn't have done that."

"I know it's especially hard for you, but you have us. You could have come to The Burrow, mate." Ron stated with a half smile as he released his friend from their hug.

"So...anything happen while I was gone?" Harry asked with joking smile, which was hallow as his heart felt, but he attempted to make light in the presence of company.

"Oh, you know...the..usual...although... You would be glad to hear that Dumbledore was furious when he discovered your disappearance." Ron whispered so his mother wouldn't hear him. "He went searching for you himself the very first night and when he didn't return...we felt for the worst." Ron paused briefly to take a small breath. "Then last week he came back and stated you were fine and that you will be returning to us shortly. We expected you to be back the next day or so and when you didn't return...mum, was worried."

"Why would Harry be happy to hear of Dumbledore's fury?" Ginny asked in a whispered tone.

"Because during the argument I had at the end of the year left something to be desired." Harry stated dryly. "It's good to hear that he is in fact...human."

"BOYS! GINNY! BREAKFAST!" Molly shouted from the kitchen as they could taste the aroma in the air of bacon, pasties and other breakfast foods.

* * *

"That was stupid of you son," Eileen spoke softly from her portrait.

"Bellatrix left me with little choice in the matter." Severus stated as he sat at his study, in the back of the Prince Manor Library, placing his head in his hands.

"You will need to tell that old man,..." Eileen spoke softly from her portrait behind him. "I wish I could comfort you, son. But I have no idea how you are going to get out of this one...alive."

"I appreciate the sentiment mother," Severus stated as he felt his heart ache in his chest. "I fear of what Victoria might think of me."

"She will think highly of you, as she always have." Eileen spoke as she sat down at the desk in the portrait. "We will figuring things out. We simply have to..."

Severus sighed as he lifted his head from his hands and pulled out a piece of old parchment from his desk, along with a quill and inkwell and he began writing.

Albus Dumbledore,

When you return with my daughter I need to speak with you about what has happened while she was away.

S. Snape

As if Fawkes knew he appeared at Severus' side the moment he finished scribing the letter, out of a fiery burst from the hall.

"You always seem to know, when someone wants to send a message to your master." Severus stated softly as he held up the letter for Fawkes to take and he grabbed the letter and disappeared in the same way he came in what appeared to be flaming burst like fireworks.

* * *

Victoria had finally made it home, her stomach was tied in knots as she felt like she was crawling into the Manor.

"Poor dear...it was your first time apparating wasn't it?" Eileen spoke softly from the main portrait. "There is soup in the kitchen, Severus prepared it for you and it should still be warm."

Victoria walked passed her and headed for the kitchen, as Dumbledore entered the Manor. "Why, Hello Eileen..." Dumbledore spoke as he shut the door behind him. "Where is your son?"

"In the study, upstairs enter the library and go for the double doors towards the west end." Eileen stated flatly. She didn't even want to speak with the old man, but her son would be highly disappointed in her had she not gave him the proper directions.

Dumbledore headed that way, as Eileen headed for the portrait in the kitchen to check up on her granddaughter. When she got to the portrait in the kitchen she found Victoria sitting at the kitchen table, with a bowl of broth and noodles. "Are you alright, my dear?"

"That man...apparated us...four times..." Victoria grumbled as she took a gentle sip of her soup. "Four bloody times!" she growled into her bowl.

"That old man!" Eileen seethed. "I don't know how you can eat after that...I suppose it's a good thing Severus made soup. It should help with the uneasiness of your stomach." Eileen said as she sat at the table in her portrait. She decided that she would eat with her, as to not allow her granddaughter to feel lonely. "So you must tell me...where did that old man take you?"

"Well first we went to retrieve that barmy Professor Slughorn...apparently Papa was right and now he's deemed to add me to his collection. I hope he is not as daft at Potions as Papa seems to think." Victoria stated softly as she bit her bottom lip. "Then we went...to Ollivander's...which apparently he went into hiding in some forrest cottage that reminded me of the Muggle Tales of Merlin."

"There are Muggle Tales of Merlin?" Eileen peaked up.

"Oh yes, I shall have to tell you about them some other time. I think I should head to bed." Victoria stated as she stood up.

"Wait...you went to Ollivander's, does that mean you have a new wand?" Eileen spoke.

Victoria nodded solemnly as she pulled out the branch from her pocket and showed it to Eileen. "I'm special...special like...my mother told me years ago. Now I know why..." she said as she walked towards the portrait.

"I never seen a wand quite like that, did Ollivander make it?" Eileen asked as she took out her glasses from her front pocket so she could get a better look at it.

"No...he didn't. He said it has been in his family since the beginning and no one has ever claimed this wand..." Victoria stated as her eyes started to glow a golden color as she could feel her bond growing stronger every time she picked up her wand. Knowledge, she felt like it was pouring into her, as if nothing could destroy her as long as she held this wand.

"Oh my! Your positively glowing..." Eileen spoke as she was astonished. "What kind of wand is this?"

"It's a branch...that fell off the Tree of Life." Victoria stated.

"The Tree of Life..." Eileen whispered in shock. "You shouldn't be able to hold it...the tree is said to drain one's life away as it instills knowledge in the ones that touches it."

"I know..." Victoria stated as she bit her lip. "Apparently, I'm the only one who can." Victoria paused before adding, "Ollivander had touched it and he now appears older than Headmaster Dumbledore,...so much older! He aged quite a few years transporting this wand to his place of hiding..." she stated solemnly. "So much in fact, that he was afraid to take it from it's resting place."

"How did he know the wand belonged to you?" Eileen asked simply.

"He foretold my birth...he knew the wand belonged to me before I was born." Victoria stated questioningly. "How could he have known that?"

"Ollivanders are known to be seers, but I never thought he was that in tune with the universe." Eileen said softly. "Seeing as he was sorted in Ravenclaw...like all his ancestors before him."

Victoria nodded as she pocketed her wand. "Goodnight Grandma. I shall see you in the morning...I suppose." she said softly, as she left the kitchen.

"That girl...she's in for loads of trouble...poor dear!" Eileen spoke softly to herself, after her granddaughter left the room. "What are we going to do, Severus? What are we going to do?"


	27. Twenty-Six

"You arrived in a timely manner, Albus. I suspect everything has gone well?" Severus stated flatly.

"It did." Albus stated not really wanting to say anything more. "I received your note Severus. Would you mind telling me what has happened, whilst we were away?"

"Bellatrix and Narcissa paid me a visit. I made an Unbreakable Vow." Severus stated flatly. "I must help my Godson...I have to make sure he is protected...should he fail...I am to take...his task."

Albus nodded solemnly. "I suspected this might happen and it's a good thing, Severus. Should I have to die at the hands of another, I would prefer it to be yours."

"Albus...I REFUSE!" Severus shouted.  _How could he expect me to kill him, after all these years?_

"No...you will do it...it's better if it's you, Severus." Albus spoke softly as he took the seat across from his desk. "I'm going to die regardless...my hand...it's decay will travel up my arm through the course of the year...if you don't kill me, I fear I will suffer too greatly...when the time comes...you must do it."

"Why are you doing this to me Albus?" Severus looked to him with hurt filling his eyes.  _How could he expect this of me?_

"Would you rather your it be your godson? Would you rather have his soul tarnished by my destruction?" Albus spoke harshly. "Severus, You are needed!" Albus stated as he held onto the wrist of his decaying arm. "You are needed for the following year, not I."

"Why should I not sacrifice myself for the cause? You are needed Albus...not I. You're the Leader...the Order will be useless without...you!" Severus spoke gravely.

"No Severus...you simply cannot grasp the truth." Albus paused. "I will die...regardless...I have a task I must complete this year and I will be calling on the boy often. I must teach him of what he must do in order to defeat Tom Riddle." Albus spoke as he let out a breath he had been holding. "The task he must carry out in the year that follows."

"Why does it always come down to this boy? What is so important about him, Albus?" Severus pleaded as he leaned onto his desk.  _What is in the prophecy that I missed?_

"I cannot tell you...not yet. It's not time for you to know." Albus spoke cryptically.

Severus stood up in anger. "I hate when you say such things—YOU TREAT US ALL LIKE CHESS PIECES IN YOUR LITTLE GAME WITH THE DARK LORD!" Severus rawred before he landed back in his chair. "I grow tired of this game, Albus. Very tired..."  _Why is the boy so important? Why am I so important? Why aren't you tell me, Albus?_

"I know Severus, but it's only for a bit longer." Albus spoke quietly, as he caressed his wrist. "Once you have killed me," Albus began, holding his hand up as Severus attempted to interrupt him. "You will be in the perfect place. No one will ever doubt your loyalties again."

"But the Order will doubt my loyalties." Severus stated softly.  _Victoria will be heart broken._

"It doesn't matter what The Order thinks, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. You need to be here, Severus...to protect Hogwarts." Albus stated as he looked to Severus with his light blue eyes. Desperation was clearly shown in the light of his eyes. "You need to be here to fulfill my Last Will and Testament as both The Dark Lord and the Ministry will seek to prevent it's fulfillment. Please...Severus...do not doubt me now,...your loyalty has been unfathomable...you must remain as such. Even if no one may know it but you..."

"It will kill Victoria..." Severus stated achingly.  _How could he ask this of me, knowing that...my daughter will hate me._

"No...losing you would kill her," Albus said softly. "You must stay alive...for her...and for the Greater Good." Albus stood up and walked over to Severus' desk. "I expect you to tell The Dark Lord of your Unbreakable Vow, he must know...of Bellatrix's betrayal. You must place doubts in his mind about her, my son."

"What of Victoria...where will she go?" Severus questioned as he looked up to him.  _He expects me to jump, even though he knows I have Victoria now._

"Why not send her to the Malfoy Manor. I remember you telling me that Narcissa was supposed to be having a Coming Out Ball for her, or am I mistaken?" Albus asked as he placed a pouch on the table and it rang of the sound of galleons.

"I don't need your money, Albus." Severus stated as he was about to hand him his pouch back.

"It's nothing short of what you deserve..." Albus spoke before he left Severus' study, "Now be a good lad, and go to your master and tell him everything."

Severus clenched his fist, he hated when Albus was cold to him and he especially hated when he referred to The Dark Lord as his master.  _Conniving old coot...I am beginning to look forward to killing you...and that is exactly what you want, isn't it?_

* * *

Victoria woke up in a cold sweat, her hair was matted to her face and the covers were clearly thrown off the bed. She sat up slowly, as she wiped her hair out of her face. She pulled her fingers through her hair to untangle the waves.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Eileen asked softly, from the portrait across from her bed. "I came up here to check on you, as you came back so late this morning."

"Blame that blasted old coot." Victoria croaked as her throat felt extremely sore and dry. She sighed as she massaged her throat gently, and then her fingers thrummed across the necklace. Her eyes widened slightly when she remembered what she had on. She had completely forgotten about the necklace when she traveled with Dumbledore. She laced her fingers around the chain and found the gem between her fingers.  _The Dark Lord gave me this necklace...how could I have forgotten it was here? It's trying to become as natural as my skin. It wants me to forget about it...yet I thought it had wanted me to think about...him. Strange..._

"Are you alright, Victoria?" Eileen asked as she moved to the portrait above her bed. "You are going into the trance...I suggest you stop thinking about that necklace, my dear. Severus is downstairs preparing for your departure."

"My departure? What do you mean, my departure?" Victoria asked softly, "School doesn't start for another week or so."

"He has something he must do," Eileen spoke softly as she watched Victoria go into the drawer of her nightstand and pull out her wand and within seconds a glass of water was conjured upon the surface of the nightstand.

"Of course he does," Victoria stated very flatly after she took a sip of the cool water.  _Who put him up to this task...The Dark Lord...or The Old Coot...the Black King...or...the White Queen?_

"You might want to pack your things, I believe you shall be going to Diagon Alley to retrieve all your school things." Eileen spoke softly.

Victoria nodded as she stood up out of her bed and walked over the the chest at the foot of her bed. The chest her Papa had given her with several new wardrobes tucked inside. She never fully unpacked it. "I suppose I could just bring this...it has everything I should ever need."

"I'm surprised your not trying to take the whole Manor Library with you," Eileen pipped in laughing when Victoria looked to her with incredulous eyes.

"I have Hogwarts Library...and I can always buy a few extra books for lite reading from Flourish and Blotts." Victoria said which made Eileen laugh some more. "How is that funny?"

"I can imagine what you call lite reading, and everyone would look at you as if you were barking mad." Eileen said through her tears of laughter.

Victoria placed her hands on her hips and huffed before she bent down and pulled out a pair of descent black dress robes, under garments and entered her lavatory, leaving a laughing Eileen behind.


	28. Twenty-Seven

Diagon Alley was all but abandoned. All the stores, but a small few remained open. Most appeared as if they were attacked and burned down. Destroyed by the Followers of the Dark Lord, their mark having been removed only a few days before by the Aurors, during the aftermath of the battle. Most patrons, store-clerks and owners abandoned their shops after the war was brought into the Alley. Not many customers dared to come back, after several were injured during the attack.

"I can scarcely believe it...Ollivander's...it's gone." Ron spoke as he pointed to the deserted store that was apparently abandoned and burned down.

"It was there for ages beyond our time, and now it's gone." Ginny spoke softly as she looked into the broken window. "They've burned it...burned it to the ground."

Harry walked in between them as he starred into the window of Ollivander's. "Whose going to supply the new students with their wands?"

"There are other places you can purchase a wand, Harry." Ron spoke. "But no one as good as Ollivander's."

Ginny stood up as she looked to both the boys and brushed off the dirt from her pants. "Where to next, Harry?"

"Why not Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as he pointed to the shop at the end of the Alley.

"How can they still be in business?...The whole street has gone to the pits." Ron exclaimed as he followed Harry as he walked ahead of everyone towards the shop.

"Where did you learn that expression Ron?" Ginny grimaced as she asked Ron. She had never head such an expression before.

"One can never tell, what you may learn in Muggle Studies." Ron said cryptically as he crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly.

"—Or from Muggle-borns." Harry stated dryly as he jabbed Ron in his stomach with his elbow before running down the street, towards Wizard Wheezes, one of the only shops that miraculously stayed open and was as loud and obnoxious as ever as music poured from it's doors and windows.

* * *

"Here we are," Severus stated as they arrived at Malfoy Manor's Gates.

"Where are we?" Victoria questioned as she could only see the double large scripted letters 'MM' across the gates. Beyond the gates were at least 17 foot tall hedges that lead to the overly large manor doors.

"I have an errand that I need to run and Cissa has promised to assist in retrieving your school things, which reminds me..." Severus paused as he unbuttoned the few snaps at the top of his frock and pulled out a Gryffindor red envelope and handed it to Victoria. "Minerva sent this a few days ago."

"What of my 6th year exams?" Victoria stated as she opened the envelope revealing the list of 7th year school supplies.

"Tomorrow, Albus will be paying you a visit to come and retrieve you." Severus stated as he took her by her arm. "Come let's go inside, before Cissa comes and retrieves us."

"I should be studying—If I have exams tomorrow!" Victoria exclaimed as they passed through the opening gates, which opened on their own accord.

"No, you'll give yourself an aneurism, should you study anymore than you have." Severus stated rejecting her urge to study. "You have studied enough, you will do fine on your exams."

Victoria sighed as she walked down the path, between the enormous hedges. She stopped when he stopped, just before the doors. She watched as her father rang the bell.  _So this is where Draco lives...if I had not moved to Prince Manor, I would have thought of him as a rich snob, but how can I judge him for being rich when the Prince family is far wealthier?_

"How can Misty, help you?" Misty the house-elf had answered the door, by opening it just a crack.

"We are here to see the Mistress of this house," Severus sneered down to the elf.

"Oh...it's you, Master Snape...Miss Prince. Mistress has been waiting for you." The elf exclaimed as she opened the doors in order to allow them to come inside the manor.

Severus released Victoria's arm. He entered the manor first and his eyes scanned the main foyer before he turned back to face his daughter. He offered his hand to assist her inside, and pulled her gently through the doorway when she placed her hand within his grasp.

"Oh! Severus...This must be your little darling!" Narcissa Malfoy spoke as she descended the grand staircase. "I had wondered who had rang the bell."

 _She seems distressed about something._ Victoria thought as her father released her hand, in order to grasp Narcissa's and press a chaste kiss along the inside of her wrist, which Victoria noticed her flinch.  _Did something happen to her wrist?_

"I'm so glad you could come, Victoria." Narcissa spoke fondly. "Draco and two of his friends are waiting in the ballroom, why don't you go join them, while I talk with your father?" Narcissa pointed to the large extravagant double marble doors to the north west of where she was standing.

 _I know a dismissal when I hear one._ Victoria thought as she headed in the direction of the double doors Narcissa had indicated when she told her to join the boys in the ballroom. When she reached the doors, she couldn't help but overhear part of the conversation.

"You aren't going to tell him, are you?" Narcissa pleaded to him. But that was the last of what Victoria heard before she opened the doors and found her way inside the ballroom.  _I wonder what she is worrying about...I shouldn't stand here too long, or else Papa might berate me for spying on adult business._ She thought as she passed through the doors and allowed them to close behind her. Spotting Draco, Blaise and Theo idly chatting at one of the far tables that filled the edges of the ball room.


	29. Twenty-Eight

"Where is he Cissa?" Severus questioned with narrowed eyes.  _I'm done playing games._

"The manor library...please Severus, don't tell him about it." Narcissa begged as she grabbed the front of his robes.

"I must, we both know it was your sister's idea, and she must be held accountable." Severus sneered as he swiped her hands from his robes. "I shall not incriminate you, Cissa. It wasn't your fault. You were pleased when I had agreed to help. Shhh..." Severus pulled Narcissa into a healthy hug, gently rubbing her back as a mild form of comfort. "I head the Dark Lord released Lucius, you should be happy...now that your family has returned to you."

Narcissa released a long sigh, as she released herself from Severus hug. "At the cost of my son, Severus."

"I won't allow anything to happen to your son, I promised." Severus said as he walked passed her. "So, he's in the library?"

"Yes, on the third floor. Near the fireplace." Narcissa stated softly. "I best check on the children."

"That would be wise, see you at dinner, I'm sure." Severus nodded his head as he ascended the grand staircase, heading towards the third floor staircase.

* * *

"Victoria" Draco smiled as the woman approached their table. "It's so good to see you. Stunning as always."

Victora blushed when he complimented her looks. "Good to see you as well, Draco."

"We were just discussing the attacks on Muggle London, do you want to join in on this conversation or should we change the subject?" Blaise chimed in smoothly as he stood up from his chair. Blaise smoothly walked passed Draco in order to grasp Victoria's hand and beat Draco to the punch, when he bowed down placed a gentle kiss upon her wrist.

 _I cannot believe this! First Pansy—Now Victoria!_  Draco tightened his fists, as he thought in dire outrage.

Theo smiled awkwardly towards Victoria.

"Let's change the subject." Victoria grimaced as she slipped her hand from Blaise's grasp and unconsciously wiped her hand against her robes in distaste.

 _That's my girl!_ Thought Draco as he observed Victoria cringe when she wiped off Blaise's slimy kiss off her hand.  _Wipe that slimy git's kiss off of your delicate hand._

"Children!" Narcissa called across the ballroom as she entered. The three boys stood at attention once, Narcissa made her presence known. Victoria soon turned around to see Narcissa as she approached them. "Our private seamstress will be arriving this afternoon. You must be on your best behavior."

 _Private seamstress? I thought we were going to Diagon Alley._ Victoria thought and she must have made a face because Draco pipped in.

"There was an attack, earlier this week...most of the shops in Diagon Alley have closed down and abandoned their posts." Draco had said in a calm voice.

 _That explains why Ollivander's was hiding in the middle of the woods._ Victoria thought as she grimaced at the thought of the entire alley being destroyed.

"Besides, our seamstress is a far cry better than any old alley seamstress." Theo pipped in with a smirk.

"That she is, now boys, you best treat Miss Victoria as one of our own." Narcissa stated as she narrowed her eyes, focusing in on all three boys. Before she started to practically beam with new astounding energy. "We have arranged a Coming Out Ball for you, my dear."

 _A Ball? She cannot be serious!_ Victoria thought, yet her thoughts were soon silenced when Narcissa grasped her by her arm and lead her away from the boys.

"Do you know how to ballroom dance, Victoria—dear?" Narcissa asked softly, as she made sure the boys couldn't hear them talking.

"Just—a—little." Victoria cringed.  _I don't want a ball thrown in my honor._

"Then it's best I hire an instructor." Narcissa smiled. "Draco can assist you as well, as you will need a partner to dance with at the ball. And you learning to dance together would prove useful. The ball will be held Next Saturday, a couple of days before you hop on the train to Hogwarts." She beamed. "If Bella had it her way, it would have been this Thursday but I believe you will be taking your 6th year exams tomorrow, won't you? That would only give you a day to practice. This way, you have a bit more time to practice."

 _Bella?! As in Bellatrix Lestrange?_ Victoria's heart began to hammer in her chest just thinking about the mad woman. She closed her eyes briefly as she forced herself to take a deep calming breath. _Calm...down...Shhh...Breath...deep calming breaths._ Victoria had nearly choked on her heart as it strummed so loudly in her ears. Her deep breathing had only slowed the tempo of the beats that had pounded in her ears.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear." Narcissa beamed as she patted Victoria's back. "Draco will make sure you know you ballroom etiquette before you are introduced. It's not as hard as you may think. I promise." Narcissa stated as she mistook the reason for Victoria's panic.

_I'm glad you assume I think so highly of your ball. I would rather you think that I'm nervous about a ball, rather than be nervous about your sister. That bitch, she killed Sirius!_

* * *

"Well it if isn't, Severus Snape, my old friend. Here to see the Dark Lord, now aren't you?" Lucius asked as he held out his hand.

"It's good to see you out of that dreadful prison, old friend." Severus authentically smiled as he shook Lucius' hand.

"It's good to be out of there. You are lucky to not have served a prolonged sentence in the depths of Azkaban, believe me."

"I do, I promise you, I do." Severus stated calmly as he let go of Lucius' hand. "Would you mind announcing me, to our lord?"

"Oh, no—that is my current duty as Wormtail is not allowed anywhere near my house." he sneered. "That filthy, and worthless creature." Lucius finished before he turned towards the double doors and opened them as he walked through into the library. The shelves were filled with more books than the eyes could see, but nearly shied the amount at Prince Manor. "Severus Snape is here to see you, my lord."

"Welcome, Severus." The Dark Lord hissed from behind the overly large dark green armchair that faced the largest fireplace in the center of the room. "Leave us, Lucius and be sure that we are not disturbed...as we have much to discuss."

"As you wish, my lord." Lucius dismissed himself and backed his way out of the double doors and locked them behind him.

* * *

"Mother," Draco interrupted his mother's overly fawning behavior. "We still need to go to Borgin and Burkes. Do we still have time to do so, before—the"

"Oh, right!" Narcissa bit her lower lip before she conintued. "You certainly have time to go now, Draco and why don't you take Victoria with you and I will stay here to make sure the seamtress does not arrive earlier than expected."

"Are you sure that's alright?" Draco questioned cryptically.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Draco. Victoria would enjoy exploring everything outside of Prince Manor, wouldn't you dear?"

Victoria blushed as she had to agree with Narcissa. "Yes, ma'am."  _Thank you, Draco. For the temporary rescue from your fawning mother. I feel that I may need to be rescued more often..._

"Call me Cissa, and we can finish our discussion when you return." Narcissa smiled as she gave Victoria a tight hug, and then followed suit by hugging Draco and the rest of the boys.

 _Oh joy! I don't ever want to finish this conversation._ Victoria thought as she walked over to Draco. She could see the plans forming behind Narcissa's eyes.  _I never would have thought Narcissa could be the overly maternal type. She kind of reminds me of Molly Weasley, in a slight and comforting way. Although, she seems to be overly trying to pair me off with her son,...which also reminds me of Mrs. Weasley, but in a negative respect. I would like to date whoever I feel like dating, if I should decide to date your son, so be it. I don't want to be pushed._

* * *

"So Bella has disrespected me,...she doesn't trust my judgment?" Voldemort sneered.

"She doubts your trust in me, my lord." Severus spoke. "She coerced me into taking an unbreakable vow—t" Severus was swiftly cut off by Voldemort.

"She wants you to complete the boys task—should he fail? Does she?" Voldemort laughed mockingly behind his chair, "This is good, Severus—very good!"

"Good, my lord?" Severus questioned.

"Yes—inspite the fact, Bella has made our plans better. Regardless of the situation...Dumbledore will die and by the will of Bella—it will be you that does it. Aren't you proud? Aren't you excited of the prospect of killing that old man—I would love to see his face. He trusts you...more than I trust you...please come back to me after the deed is done! I want to see the old man's face when you kill him."

"You doubt Draco—My" Severus stated.

"You think I gave the boy that task so he would complete it?" Voldemort sneered. "I did it, to punish him—Lucius failed me at the Department of Mysteries—his son wanted him out of Azkaban—that is the price he will pay. Suffering. I want him to feel the suffering before I kill him."

"You mustn't! The vow—it links me to protecting him." Severus clenched his chest.  _Breathe...calm...tranquility..._

"She what!" Voldemort stood up in anger, his long black cloak's hood fell and revealed long dark locks of hair, and fair skin. He bolted to Severus' chair slamming his hands on either armrest as his red eyes locked onto Severus' dark charcoal eyes. "She did what?!"

Severus couldn't get over the fact Voldemort looked completely human. His eyes were starring directly into Voldemort's crimson eyes and all he could see was his beautiful young face. "My lord...you...look different..."

Voldemort sneered. "Shocking, isn't it? Not even Dumbledore will recognize me should I decide to attend his school this year. So—I mustn't harm Draco...fine! Bella have it your way. She is becoming a thorn in my side, Severus."

"I agree, but she is one of your most loyal followers." Severus stated flatly, as he couldn't hide his shock.  _What the hell is going on? Why does he look...like this? How? I don't understand..._

"She might be—but she isn't really, is she Severus? If she was loyal she wouldn't have gone behind my back, now would she?" Voldemort stated as he lifted his hands from the chair and backed away.

"When you put it that way...she isn't." Severus spoke more calmly.

"I have a mission for you Severus, as it is still summer hols. I expect you to be able to be away until school starts, is that right?" Voldemort questioned.

"What of Victoria?" Severus asked gently, not wanting to anger the Dark Lord.

"She will be fine here, Severus, I promise." Voldemort smiled.

"What task do you have for me, my lord?" Severus asked dully.

"I need you to find Ollivader...he has information I need...about a certain wand." Voldemort stated.

"He's in hiding, my lord." Severus stated. "Most likely under the Fidelius Charm."

"I know that, my boy." Voldemort sneered. "But you must find him, and take Bella and Antonin with you. I'm sure they will offer some small assistance."

"As you wish my lord, although Bella will be displeased if you do not tell her yourself." Severus smiled.

"That's exactly why you will tell her—with this." Voldemort handed him two scrolls, one addressed to Bellatrix Lestrange and the other addressed to Antonin Dolohov.

Severus took the scrolls from Voldemort's grasp, and swiftly left the library behind him.

* * *

"Are you ready, Victoria?" Draco asked kindly as they stood before the marble, seven foot tall fireplace. "Remember it's a shop called Borgin and Burkes."

"Oh yes, I'm quite ready." Victoria stated as she grasped a handful of floo powder and shoved it into the fire before stepping into the green flames. "Borgin and Burkes in Diagon Alley," she vanished into the flames.

"Did she just say—D" Theo looked to Blaise as Draco tossed the floo powder into the fire and followed Victoria through the flames.

"Diagon Alley." Draco had shouted and disappeared without a trace.

"She did!" Blaise shouted and grasped some floo powder and shouted into the flames. "Diagon Alley."

Theo shook his head in disbelief as he scooped some floo powder into his hand and tossed it into the flames before he hopped in and followed his friends. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted and followed his friends in pursuit of Victoria and vanished into the flames.


	30. Twenty-Nine

Victoria shot out the shoot into the dusty bins, nailing a shelf dead on and causing it to collapse all around her. She groaned inwardly.  _I said the wrong thing didn't I? I do not recall seeing a Borgin and Burkes in Diagon Alley..damn shelf._ Before she even said a word the shelf had levitated off her and all she could do was wonder, until she realized her wand was glowing from its holster on her wrist. "So no one came to rescue the damsel in distress." she said to herself with a sigh of relief.  _I definitely do not want to have to explain why I chose to land in this abandoned shop, let alone why I'm here. My father is going to kill me, should he hear about this._

Victoria stood up and was about to brush off her soot on her clothing, but her wand responded by calling itself to her hand. "But of course, I'm a witch. How silly of me...to think otherwise," she said as she shook her head and waved her wand, causing all the dust and dirty to leave her form. "Perhaps I should figure out...where exactly I landed and stop worrying about appearances..." she groaned to herself as she stepped over the shelf that had landed on top of her. "This place looks so dreary,...why is it so dark in here? It simply doesn't make sense did all the shops here close down?"

Victoria sighed as she twirled her wand in her fingertips as she whispered, "Lumos," and her wand instantly lit up the dreary shop. "No...this can't be, they closed down...Flourish and Blotts."  _It's my own personal nightmare. No no no, not Flourish and Blotts. Why? Why the book store? Where are we supposed to get our books?_ Victoria shook her head as she kicked away the debris as she headed out the door, which easily opened and fell off its hinges back into the shop with her, it would have slammed into her, if she hadn't had her wand at the ready. "It's a death trap in here." She thought aloud as she exited the shop.  _I need to get to Borgin and Burkes before...well maybe not. I believe they all heard me when I said Diagon Alley, so they must be looking for me._

Victoria sighed as she walked along the cobblestone path, not liking the devastation the attacks had caused in the Wizarding World. Most of the shops in Diagon Alley were closed, the only one that she could clearly see remained open was that of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the Weasley Twin's Joke Shop.  _At least they are in business, everyone else seems to have been scared off the face of the Earth. I guess people are in need of a good joke, in times like these. But do they have to be so obnoxious? I suppose they would have to be, in order to allow people to know they are still in business._

"Oi! Isn't that the girl that was hanging around Snape?" A familiar voice spoke and startled her as she hadn't noticed them approaching.

"Yeah, that would be her." Harry said as he followed Ron timidly.

"What are you doing in Diagon Alley, observing the damage your little Death Eaters had caused us?" Ron spewed as he approached her in an inexcusable rage.

"I'm no Death Eater." Victoria spoke melodically, as she took a step back.  _Boy Ron, you are angry as ever. You judge people too quickly before you get to know them, just because of the people I happen to be forced to associate with, although you are clearly only judging me because of my father._

"Why are you running away than, little Death Eater?" Ron spewed as he crept closer.

"You came at me vehemently, wouldn't anyone back away from an aggressor?" Victoria spoke with pure logic, as she tried to analyze the situation that was unfolding as she held her wand tightly in her hand.  _Shit, I wasn't ready for this...what am I going to do? Just take a deep relaxing breath Victoria...that's a girl...don't let him get the best of you. You are supposed to be the Daughter of Professor Snape, don't be to hasty into getting into a fight on your first day out of the mansion...deep calming breaths._

"She has a point, mate." Harry said as he gripped Ron by the arm. "You were a bit aggressive. I'm sorry miss, we didn't mean to ruin your day."

"Trust me, you are the least of my worries Mr. Potter." Victoria stated calmly, as she rolled her eyes at shocked look on Harry and Ginny's face. "You are quite well known, Mr. Potter, it wasn't very hard to guess who you are as you aren't trying to do anything to hide that fact." She said as she wiped her forehead, indicating that his lightning bolt scar was the dead give away.  _I'm so glad, I didn't make the same mistake with Ron. But then again, his family is famous for having red hair, no, that wouldn't have worked. I am not exactly from these parts according to my history, I came from Romania. I'm grateful, I didn't muck that part up._

"You didn't have to be rude," Ginny pipped in, as she came to Harry's defense. "Harry was only trying to help you...Miss?"

"Prince," Victoria said as she smiled. "I'm Miss Victoria Prince, I'm sure I will be seeing you all at Hogwarts. Won't I? Unfortunate business has occurred in this Alley. I was hoping to take a look at the most famous of bookshops...but it seems it has been closed down, as much of the rest of the alley has. It's fairly disappointing..."  _If you only knew who I was, to see the irony in this. It pains me to see this alley so abandoned. It's not natural._

"It's because of your death eater friends this alley is closed down!" Ron roared at her, and if it wasn't for Harry holding him back, he may have hit Victoria square in the mouth.

"Look here...YOU! I am no Death Eater, and neither are my friends!" Victoria sneered as she took a step closer to Ron.  _You guys are the only real friends I have and none of you know I am still alive! How do you think I feel?_ Victoria could feel the tears building behind her eyes. She hated seeing them so torn apart, as she was unable to aid their suffering.

"There you are Victoria, we have looked everywhere for you!" Came a voice from behind her old friends.

"Oh, Draco—I" Before Victoria could say a word Ron burst in.  _Ron do you always have to cause a scene?_

"See she is friends with the Little Death Eaters!" Ron shouted as he glared at Malfoy.

"Mind your own business, Weasel. I was talking to the lady, not you." Malfoy sneered at Ron as Harry tightened his grip on his friend's arms. "It seems you run with filth, Potter. Why don't you just take out the trash and come join us, eh?"

"Not in a million years, Malfoy." Harry responded as he harshly whispered something in Ron's ear that made him instantly calm down.

"I didn't think so, Potter. Well, if you do not mind. I will be taking Miss Prince now. Cheerio." Draco stated to the trio, as he hooked Victoria's arm around his and gracefully walked down the opposite direction from the Joke shop, towards Knockturn Alley. "I realize I never told you it wasn't it Diagon Alley, please accept my utmost apologies."

 _I never seen Draco act this much of a gentlemen, this is so phenomenal. Has the world gone crazy? First Ron blatantly attempted to attack me, and now Draco has come to my aid. What is the world coming to?_ Victoria sighed as she shook her head. "It is I who should be apologizing Draco, I only knew of Diagon Alley, I assumed that is where we were going."

"You see, I should have realized you were not familiar with the area, but instead I assumed you had already known. So it is very much my fault. Are you alright, did that Weasel try to hurt you?" Draco stated as he halted them in their walk, as he started to check her face, and exposed skin.

"No no, I'm perfectly alright. Mr. Potter thankfully kept that violent...boy away from me." Victoria stated softly, as she refastened her arm around Draco's and began to walk in the general direction he had them walking in before.  _I wish he didn't see in such clear distinct black and white, then at least we could be friends again. But no, Ron will never come to his senses. He will never see me as more than an enemy._

"If he laid so much as a finger on you, I would have my father sue him for all he is worth." Draco stated coldly.

"If he is as poor as you claim he is, that isn't much is it? Let's just leave them alone for now, Draco. We have business to attend to and we mustn't be too hasty to get into a fight." Victoria spoke softly into Draco's ear, as they continued to walk.  _Please don't cause such a fuss over his hot-headed-ness. It's not like he means to be this way, it is simply how he was taught to behave._

"Oh thank Merlin you found her." Blaise stated as he crept out from the alley behind them.

"Where's Theo?" Draco asked softly.

"I believe he went to see if the ice cream parlor was still in business." Blaise said nonchalantly.

"I should have realized he would be distracted by the prospect of food." Draco said as he shook his head. "It's makes you wonder how he isn't as big as Crabbe and Goyle, now doesn't it?"

"It must be in his genes." Victoria responded.  _What did I just say? Shit!_

"What does his jeans have to do with anything?" Draco retorted quickly.

"I meant genetics...oh...ah...his blood. His blood." Victoria bit her lower lip. "Sorry, genes is a Muggle's scientific term that is defined as a unit of heredity that is transferred from a parent to offspring and is held to determine some characteristic of the offspring."

"You study Muggle science?" Draco asked, as he looked at her oddly.

"Well of course, it was a requirement of my old Tutors." Victoria stated nonchalantly.  _This lying thing is only getting easier, oh bugger. I almost ruined it. Thank Merlin they cannot read my mind._


	31. Thirty

Severus had arrived at the East Wing of the Manor, two scrolls in hand. The East Wing was wear all the Death Eaters that escaped Azkaban were hiding. The Dark Lord had made Malfoy Manor, the central base for their gatherings. It was convenient as it was one of the largest estates, beside's Prince Manor. It was something he appreciated wasn't his task because he had some solace knowing Victoria was safe from the riff-raff at Prince Manor. However, now that they were obligated to stay at Malfoy Manor, he was grateful to be taking Bellatrix out of the picture as she would scrutinize his daughter just as much as she scrutinized him.

"Oh if it isn't Severus, have you come to play a game?" Bellatrix asked him as she spoke with her melodic creepy voice, as she was walking towards him.

"A game?" Severus arched a brow as he wasn't easily intimidated by her antics as Mr. Potter was at the Department of Mysteries.

"Yes, a game. We have a few Muggles within our possession and we were about to teach the children how to do the torture curse, have you come to observe or perhaps you came to play and show these children a thing or two about our Master's methods?"

"Neither, I've come to deliver a message to both you and Antonin from our Lord." Severus stated calmly.  _Bellatrix you can try with all your might to disturb me, but you will never be successful. Nothing phases me, unless I allow it to phase me. Haven't you learned your lesson since the Unbreakable Vow?_ Severus took a deep breath, as he watched Bellatrix's facial expression change from glee to that of anger.

"Why didn't he tell me himself?" Bellatrix growled.

"I did not ask him," Severus stated as he handed her a roll of parchment with her name scribed in The Dark Lord's notable scrawl.

Bellatrix took the scroll from him and immediately opened the parchment and began to read it eagerly. "I'll be ready to leave within 2 hours, Antonin is in the torture chambers in the basement, if I'm not mistaken. Give him my regards when you see him." Bellatrix stated as she left Severus in the hallway, and headed back to her room.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny went back to the Barrow. Molly Weasley was cooking, Ginny and Ron were playing exploding snap, and Harry was trying to help Ginny beat Ron by pointing out which card she should move. Overall, they were trying their best to be the kids they were, without the tension and the worry.

"Ginny, move that one," Harry whispered as he pointed to the card.

Ginny sighed as she pulled the card Harry indicated and when it collapsed she scrutinized him, "You were playing me a fool Harry, you cheated. You told me to move that card so I would lose!" Ginny growled as both Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"That wasn't the case Ginny, you simply pushed the card that was suppose to stay standing, believe me." Harry said before Ginny smacked his shoulder a few times.

"I'm done playing these games," Ginny announced as she stood up and ran up the stairs.

"Ginny, dinner is almost ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted after her.

"I'm not hungry!" Ginny shouted back as she rushed up the stairs. Everyone heard the door slam to her room, as it also shook the house.

"DON'T BE SLAMMING THE DOORS!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other and laughed. "I don't remember the last time we had this much fun, do you Harry?"

"Not in a long while, remember when we did the same thing to Hermione?" Harry asked as he laughed.

"She caught on a lot quicker than Ginny. She smacked you before she successfully lost against me, four moves after she figured out the fact we were both playing against her." Ron stated as he could feel his laughter fading. "I miss Hermione. I wish she was still here, we could use her right about now."

"I agree. She would be scolding us to do our homework, if we hadn't already finished. Wouldn't she be?" Harry stated as he stopped laughing, sobered at the thought of Hermione.

"Yeah, speaking of which, how far along did you get on the homework? I still have three books to read." Ron asked Harry as he found himself sobered as well.

"I finished all my homework, three weeks after her funeral." Harry stated softly. "I kept going to our secret meeting place and hoping she would be there for old time sakes. She would always meet me at the park and help me with the bits I didn't understand."

* * *

"Antonin," Severus stated as he arrived in the torture chamber.

"Oh this is a first, has Severus come to join us in teaching the children?" Antonin sneered as he looked over his shoulder.

"Actually, no. Not this time." Severus stated as he held a scroll out to him. "I have instructions from our Lord."

"Ah, a messenger." Antonin stated as he took the scroll from Severus' hand. "So you will be the Team Leader for this mission, wonderful. How did Bella take this news?"

"Better than expected," Severus stated nonchalantly. "She said she would be ready within 2 hours, that's all the time you have, so be ready. I have to go collect some things from Prince Manor, we will meet in the East Wing sitting room."

"As you say, Team Leader. I will let Bella know where we will be meeting." Antonin stated as he looked back to the Muggle child that was tied to the rack. "Unfortunately, or fortunately I have to go pet. So I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Crabbe." he said as he patted Crabbe's head. "You know the spell, Crabbe. Do it and continue to do it, until someone else comes to releive you."

"Yes sir." Crabbe stated as he sneered at the Muggle. "Crucio!"

Severus didn't even flinch when the boy successfully caused the Muggle to start screaming. But his heart was running at 90 miles per hour.  _If that boy can produce that curse at that level, it's no wonder why the Dark Lord is recruiting 6_ _th_ _year Slytherin boys into his cause._

* * *

"I see you were disappointed Theo," Draco stated as the boy came to join the group at the doors of Borgin and Burkes.

"The Ice Cream Parlor is no more." Theo stated with a slight pout. "It's not fair. I love the Ice Cream Parlor. Why did they have to scare them away too?"

"Most likely because they do not support our ideals." Blaise stated.

Victoria shook her head from side to side. "So what are we looking for at Borgin and Burkes?"

"You will see," Draco stated as he held onto her arm. "Let's go in." He stated as he opened the door and allowed Victoria to enter first.

"If it isn't Mister Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" Mr. Burkes smiled craftily.

"You know why we are here, Mr. Burkes." Draco stated, "You have a cabinet the  _Dark Lord_  needs."

"The Dark Lord?" Mr. Burkes questioned.

"Yes, you will not sell it to anyone. Or else, I will turn you in for other unpleasantries you have in your store here." Draco stated quietly.

"If you do not listen to Draco's terms, I will also participate in the telling of your unsavoriness state of your shop." Victoria stated calmly.

"Oh and who are you?" Mr. Burkes questioned her credibility.

"Ms. Prince," Victoria stated with a smile.

"That's not possible," Mr. Burkes stated knowingly.

"Oh but it is, and if you so question me, I will claim your shop." Victoria stated with a sweet-hearted smile.

"You cannot do that—!" Mr. Burkes was cut off.

"Oh but I can, since this shop is owned by the Prince Family, since you lost the bet with my Father's mother." Victoria stated too calmly. "My father might not have laid claims on this debt, but I will. You will not sell the cabinet, and you will make sure no one knows he is interested in it. Or I will by forth right take ownership of your shop and sell everything within it to make up your debt owed to my Grandmother."

Mr. Burkes swallowed. "And how did you know about this debt?"

"The moment I entered your shop, I felt it." Victoria stated vehemently. "I will be having a discussion with my Grandmother's portrait later about this unsavory business later, but as of now, this shop belongs to me. So you nor Mr. Borgin will sell this cabinet. Understood?"

Mr. Burkes bit his tongue before he said anything else, and simply responded with a compliant nod.

Victoria smiled as she turned to Draco. "I think that settles it, the cabinet is yours, Draco."

"How did you...how did you...do I even want to know?" Draco was flabbergasted and tongue tied as he looked to Victoria with a questionable gaze.

"Honestly, the moment I entered this shop, I felt the calling in my blood. It was very unnerving, as this place is not something I would expect my family to own." Victoria stated softly, as she bit her bottom lip. "I had this same feeling, when I entered Prince Manor."

Draco, Blaise and Theo could only find themselves smiling as they patted Victoria on the back. "You certainly mad this job easier." Blaise and Theo said simultaneously as Victoria found herself smiling.

* * *

"Cissa," Lucius stated as he found her in the living room.

"I feel like a prisoner in out own home, Luce." Narccissa stated as he encased his arms around her.

"I know, I feel it too. Is planning the Ball, at least distracting enough to keep the feeling at bay?" Lucius asked her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Actually, now that you mention it. Yes. I never thought I would be able to delegate a ball such as this, since we have no daughter. I'm so happy to be able to provide this service for Victoria. She is a beautiful girl, isn't she?"

"Don't tell me you are trying to pair her off with our son?" Lucius sneered. "She is still Snape's daughter, which means she isn't the purest of bloods."

"But she is pure enough to have the mark of the Prince, Lucius. Doesn't that make her purest of blood to our society?" Narcissa stated as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Lucius' waist.

"I suppose that is true," Lucius stated as he kissed her forehead. "She is a beautiful girl, and Draco only deserves the best."

"Do you think you can send for the dance instructor, I do not think Victoria has been properly raised for our society and she needs to learn more about our mannerisms." Narcissa stated.

"Why don't I call Draco's instructor, she can teach Victoria everything she needs to know, as well as how to dance in time for the Ball. I'm sure of it." Lucius stated.

"What a marvelous idea, why didn't I think of it?" Narcissa stated as she hugged him tighter.

"You had, it only took me to coax it out of you, my dear." Lucius stated smiling. "I'll make some floo calls straight away."

"I appreciate that Luce." Narcissa stated softly before stepping on her toes and kissing him gently on the cheek.

 


	32. Thirty-One

"So can we go to a proper bookshop?" Victoria asked Draco, as he escorted her out of Borgin and Burkes.

"There may still be one at Hogsmeade, but I doubt your father will approve of the method of travel," Draco said softly as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. "I believe you will just have to settle for the Malfoy Manor Library for now, if you wish to peruse the books. I know it's nothing compared to The Prince Manor's library and book selection but my father makes sure to collect and update the volumes within."

Victoria sighed, as she didn't like the prospect of returning to Malfoy Manor, she felt so much better being away from the Dark Activity that was going on there. She ultimately loathed the fact she would be remaining at Malfoy Manor for the last week of Summer Vacation. "I suppose we have a fitting to attend, and your mother will badger—M"

"My mother does not badger!" Draco retorted quickly, in anger. "I'm apologize, I shouldn't have been so rude. But she only wants to accommodate you to the best of her ability and she doesn't wish you to be embarrassed about your behavior at the Ball."

"Why do I need a ball?" Victoria questioned, stopping them in their stride. Blaise and Theo were talking amongst themselves behind them and Theo accidentally bumped into Victoria.

"Sorry Victoria, I didn't mean to walk into you." Theo stated as he backed away from her.

"It's ok Theo." Victoria stated quietly. "I just don't understand why...why must I have a ball?!"

"It's traditional for the Women of Pure-Blood Women to be introduced into our society this way," Draco stated, "And my mother always wanted a daughter to provide this service for, and your father doesn't understand the scope of this either, as he is a male in our society. As a male we merely attend the balls as guests. It's how our society arranges our marriages."

"I don't get a choice?!" Victoria stated as she backed away from him, Theo and Blaise dodged her as she ran for it.  _No! I won't have them arrange my marriage. It cannot be...no! I want to freely choose who I marry...no, no no!_ Tears were streaking down her face, as she ran away, down the Diagon Alley, passed all the abandoned shops, until she slammed into a hard figure.

"Oi!" spoke a familiar voice, as he encased his arms around her, and gripped her wrists as her hands had landed on his chest. "Are you quite alright?"

"I'm sorry George." Victoria spoke through her tears.

"Do I know you?" George asked as he looked down her into her blue eyes, that appeared to hold the entire galaxy within them. "I believe I would have remembered if I had." Says George as he held onto her wrists. "What's wrong lass, having a bad day? Why don't you come into the shop, I can show you a few laughs."

Victoria smiled grimly at him, as she followed him into the shop. Her tears still fell silently down her cheeks as she watched him. She heard the stomping of the boys chasing after her, shortly after George closed the door. She closed her eyes, as George locked the door behind them and placed the closed sign up in the door. Which, if George had been anyone else, she would have been terrified but as it stood she only felt comforted by that simple fact.  _I feel honored to be rescued by you, George. You know how to cheer a damsel in distress._

"So do you want to talk about it, or should I just show you some Wheezes?" George asked her as he leaned against the pay-counter. He shook his head, as he walked back over to her, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please fair maiden, I don't wish to see you cry. That's why I co-own this joke shop, to make people laugh, even in dreary times like this."

Victoria smiled, as she looked into George's eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be here."

"I cannot let you leave, until I have your stomach splitting from laughter, George always knows how to cheer a lady. So let me cheer you." George said as he looked into your eyes.

"If I had known any better, I would say you remind me of someone, but I simply cannot place who might that be," George said with a willful smile. "And if I did know you, I don't know how I could forget a pretty lady like you."

"I'm living in hell, George." Victoria stated calmly, "I'm standing before you, and I feel like my life has been falling apart ever since..."  _I killed Hermione, I've shown a strong facade, but it's eating me up inside. I wish I could tell you._

"You can tell me anything, you don't have to be afraid," George said encouraging, as he placed his hand on her back and lead her to the break room. "Here have a seat, would you like some tea? I have a variety of flavors to chose from..."

"English, if you would be so kind, thanks." Victoria stated as she took a seat in the leather chair.  _This place seems to have improved since the last time I stopped by, my wonders never cease._

"So, what is eating at you, why do you feel like your living in hell? besides the obvious devastation that has occurred to the Alley, as they say." George inquired as he took the seat across from her.

"I'm not really at privilege to say..." Victoria stated, as she looked to her hands in her lap.

"I promise to keep your secrets, what's your name?" George asked softly.

"Victoria Eileen Prince," she stated, and the tears came pouring down faster.  _But you knew me as Hermione Jane Granger._

"Prince? I thought they died out..." George questioned more to himself, than anyone else.

"I arrived from Romania," Victoria stated. "My father is an Professor at Hogwarts, he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I will be attending 7th year, with the rest of the Hogwarts students."

"Oh really, I dropped out of Hogwarts last year, if I had known you would be attending this year, I may have changed my mind." George said flirtatiously as he winked at her, which had caused Victoria to laugh slightly.

"Why did you drop out?" Victoria asked, even though she already knew the answer to the question.  _I cannot believe I let it slip, that I knew who he was...I hope he doesn't call me on it._

"Oh let's just say Fred and I wanted to go out with a bang, you should have seen it. It was amazingly and spectacularly wicked, oh wait, I think I have the memory stored in the new invention we have been working on. It's like a pensive but it only maintains a single memory in a glass ball." he stated smiling. "So you can share your favorite pranks with your friends without having to jump inside the memory."

"Like a Muggle Video, that's cleaver." Victoria stated softly, smiling.

"Yeah, that's where we came up with the idea, how did you know? Did you take Muggle Studies when you lived in Romania?" George asked as he stood up, and the scream of the kettle went off. "Oh—your tea is ready, give me a moment, I'll fetch it for you," George said as he walked over to the kettle. "How do you like your tea?"

"One sugar, and a little cream please." Victoria stated softly, as she watched him make her tea.

George smiled as he walked back to her handing her her cup, as he set his down on the table, and walked around to the cabinet and opened it producing what looked like a clear crystal ball found in Divination class. He then walked over to his seat and plopped down setting the glass on the table. "It's not perfected as there is no sound, but you can see events like our Wizard photographs, only it captures a longer scene, as long as the memory you place inside it."

"It's amazing, George...it can store any memory, but does that mean you forget it?" Victoria asked as she looked up to him.

"Not exactly, you only have fragments of the memory in your mind, just as you would if you placed them in a pensive, and of course when you watch the memory you can trigger it back into your mind." George said smiling, "Although, this works a little differently and you will be displaced from the memory...like watching a Muggle video. So you may not grasp all the details, just as you wouldn't if you watched the Muggle video only once."

"How do you know so much about Muggle videos?" Victoria asked, as she took a sip of her tea.  _He made it exactly the way I liked it, it's beyond perfect. How...?_

"I had a few Muggle-born friends teach me about them at Hogwarts, one of them even invited me to go to a movie with them, but we never got the chance to go." George said as he released a long hard sigh.

 _Oh...he means...me, I invited to take him to see a movie. How could I have forgotten?_ Victoria swallowed an other sip of tea as he whispered a word to the glass globe and the memory started playing. She watched the memory and laughed at the appropriate parts, and aspects of the memory she didn't get to see made her laugh only harder. "Who is that horrible Pink lady?" she said laughing.

"She was the worst witch of all, she got hers in the end. A friend sent her to the centaurs, from how I heard it. It would have been a brilliant memory to place in one of these babies. I would have loved to see that woman's face when she was carried off by what she called filthy half-breeds." George smiled with villainous glee.

Victoria laughed as she recalled the memory, and started to giggle herself. "I could picture it, I could picture her objecting to the centaurs manhandling her." she said laughing even harder as George joined in. "If only Harry would allow me to steal his memory. I would have loved to see how my Muggle-born friend convinced her to go into the Forbidden Forest with her, as she dragged Harry along."

"It was—" Victoria bit her lip as she she slipped,  _did he put truth serum in this tea or did I make the biggest mistake that may cost my life?_

"I knew you couldn't be dead Hermione." George said as he placed his hand on hers, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What—How long have you known?" Victoria stated calmly as she she looked up to him with worried eyes.

"The moment you called me George," George said truthfully, "The second sign was the way you took your tea, I couldn't exactly place who you were at first because I didn't recognize your voice...but you still have your mannerisms, Hermione."

Victoria sighed as she leaned back in her chair, "You cannot tell anyone George...you must—"

"I promise, but if you need anyone to talk to...you can write me. Just sign it as V. and address it to G. incase it gets intercepted." George cut her off, with a smile. "I'm so glad to see you alive...I wish I could share it with the rest of the family, but I can see why you wouldn't wish to divulge the information."

"I plan to George, I plan to tell them. But Ron sees me an the enemy...a little Death Eater, he called me." Victoria stated as she placed her hand upon his.

"Why? What were you running from?" George asked, as he squeezed her hand gently.

"A Ball, Narcissa Malfoy is planning a Coming Out Ball for me, Draco told me it's to find a prospective husbands. It was bad enough when Narcissa is trying to pair me off with her son, but to proclaim that I am someone else's in front of everyone else is something completely different. I want to chose who I want to marry and I want to marry for love." Victoria stated as hurt appeared in her eyes.

George laughed as he heard her proclamation. "You call him Draco now, huh?"

"Shut up, George this is serious!" Victoria retorted in a slight rage.

"As serious as you pretending to be someone your not?" George asked as he looked into her eyes as he held back a few laughs.

"George, I'm not pretending! I am truthfully Victoria Eileen Prince, heir to the Prince Family." Victoria stated as she took another sip of her tea.  _I might as well tell him everything, I already slipped too far to recover from this, unless of course I oblivate him. I still could make that choice, if he tries anything._

"Hermione, I can see that calculating look in your eyes." George stated as he smiled. "I will not betray you...I'm on your side. Please believe me Hermione, I can be your confidant. Please Hermione—!"

"Stop calling me that name! She is dead George! I'm Victoria now and forever!" Victoria yelled at him as she wished she could simply disappear and pretend like she never came into contact with George.  _I should oblivate him and get it over with before he ruins everything we worked so hard for! No...he said you could trust him, wouldn't it be nice to trust someone? Wouldn't it be nice to be able to have a shoulder to cry on, when you want to run away from the world of Pure-Blood supremacy?_ Victoria bit her lip as she allowed her emotions to overwhelm her, she was conflicted with the choice to erase George's memory or to allow him to be her confidant. Sure she had Severus, Dumbledore, Minerva and Poppy, but she didn't have any real friends who knew her situation. With George she would have that outlet. She could have someone who knew who she was, who she is, and wouldn't judge her for her bad decisions for supporting the wrong side when the time comes. Or would he betray her when he knew she had to make the bad choices?

"Herm—Victoria, please believe me." George stated softly as he held onto her hand.

"I do, George. But...I will appear to be on the wrong side...we will look like enemies, should I be forced into the group of little Death Eaters." Victoria spoke vehemently. "Ron was right about me, I am part of them now. I'm helping them...with things I don't know anything about, but I shouldn't be. I should be with you...but I didn't want my Papa to be alone in this fight. I wanted to be able to help him if the time came to that."

"Your papa? I thought the Grangers..." George spoke but he stopped when she saw her sobbing, and he stood up and enclosed his arms around her.

"Professor Snape is my true father, my true mother was Alesha Beklea, a Pure-Blood Romanian who died by the Dark Lord's hand before the Potters were killed." she stated softly, as tears started to escape her eyes once again. "I think I should go, before I give Draco and the others a heart attack. Thanks for the tea George...it's truly nice...to get some of this off my chest...but I should go before...they think ill of me. If they do not already."

"Why don't you stay a little while longer, they deserve to suffer if they are going to try to marry you off," George said smiling, "I wish I could be a prospect..." George shook his head smiling.

"Honestly, George if you could be—this wouldn't be so bad, but I don't know anyone...except the few Slytherin students we saw at Hogwarts, but even then they never knew me, only of me." Victoria stated as she leaned back in her chair. "I really should be going, George. I am feeling ill at ease, and if Papa hears of this...well, you know how Professor Snape is," Victoria stated as she took a stand.

"Wotcher, Victoria." George stated slyly as he kissed her cheek before walking her out the back door of the shop, leaving her with the wise words of Mad-Eye Moody, "Constant Vigilance!"


	33. Thirty-Two

Snape sneered as he waited in the lounge, with his arms crossed over his chest.  _Of course, Bella would be late. Where is Antonin?_

"Hello Severus," Antonin spoke as he entered the lounge, smiling. "So what does our mission entail?"

Severus turned to face Antonin, "I would rather speak of it when all of us are here, I would hate to have to repeat myself."

Antonin nodded, "I'll check on Bella and see what's keeping her."

"Don't bother," Snape shook his head as he found a seat in the most uncomfortable looking seat in the room, which was a hard find, but easily spotted. "Just take a seat, Bella should be here shortly."

"Alright," Antonin said as he found the lounge chair and leaned back crossing his legs as he leaned back in the chair.

Twenty minutes of sitting in silence, Snape didn't say one word, Antonin was just about to drift into slumber when the witch in question stormed into the room.

 _Had a fight with the Dark Lord, did you? Pity he didn't kill you._ Snape stood up and walked into the center of the room. He could see the magic crackling in Bella's hair, her anger reacting in a strange way with her magic.

"I'm here, spill it Snape, I haven't got all day," Bellatrix snarled as she looked to him in her fury.

"Antonin, please come join us." Snape smirked, as Antonin shook out of his premature slumber.

"Damn it, Bella. You couldn't have picked a worser time to storm your arse in here, now could you?" Antonin complained as he stood up and joined the two standing in the center of the lounge.

"We are going on a mission to find a man, Garrick Ollivander, whose location is unknown, and most likely hidden under the Fidelius Charm. Need I say more?"

Bellatrix tightened her fist, "He's sending us on a wild snitch chase to keep us away from the Ball, isn't he Snape?"

Snape released a long agonizing breath, "It seems like that is the case, I don't like leaving my daughter here alone, especially when I have pivotal information I must give her, but Narcissa told me she went to Knockturn Alley with Draco and company."

"Right, it's your daughter now that has you preoccupied," Bellatrix declared. "So what's the plan, Snape? Do we even have one?"

"As of now, we are to going to Diagon Alley, and survey the abandoned wand shop for clues. I'm sure there is something there we might have missed in the last raid," Snape stated calmly.

"And what if there isn't anything there to go on, Severus?" Antonin asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There will be, all we have to do is look. I'm sure there will be a strand of something he forgot to take with him, he after-all, left it quite a hurry." Snape smirked as he walked passed them. "Do you have everything you may need?"

"Yes," both Antonin and Bellatrix responded together.

"Then let's go, before the sun sets." Snape led them out of the lounge.

* * *

"There you are!" Blaise stated as he found Victoria walking down the cobblestone path leading out of a back alley.

"Sorry," Victoria said softly, as she allowed Blaise to court her into the main part of Diagon Alley. "Draco, Teddy...I found her!" Blaise shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the two recipients of the message to come running towards them.

"You scared us half to death, Victoria!" Draco exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at Blaise, when he saw their linked arms.  _Why is he holding on to her like that? I should clobber him._

Victoria could see the look of distress she caused the boys, and shamefully removed herself from Blaise's grasp. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that, but you must understand. Things run differently in Romania, I wasn't expecting this...to be removing my options to marry the one I love."  _Things run differently in modern Muggle Society, is what I wish I could say, but knowing my blood status and new lifestyle, I doubt that would be taken lightly._

Draco sighed, his heart wretched when he heard her words. "I didn't mean that was entirely what this ball was about, I meant to say...it was introducing you to our society and prospects of marriage. No decision will be made during the ball. There will also be a Christmas Ball, you must attend to obtain more alliances."

Victoria felt her heart warm up, slightly when she heard a decision didn't have to be made. "Oh, so it was a misunderstanding. I'm so sorry for—D"

"No need to apologize anymore, Victoria," Draco replied as he offered his arm out to her, and when she linked her arm with his he smiled.  _This feels more right, I didn't like it when Blaise's grubby hands were all over her. Blasted womanizer._ "We should be heading back now, we have a fitting to attend to...you must be fitted for Hogwarts Robes and a new ball-gown, mother will enjoy helping you make a selection. She had always wanted a daughter to do this for, you are helping her achieve a dream she had has since...the loss...of my older sister at her birth."

Victoria cringed, when she thought of Narcissa selecting the most hideous dress for her to wear and the fact she didn't know that Narcissa had lost a child before Draco. She could see the results of the fashion fiasco clearly, as they did not hold the same fashion sense. Narcissa was for the bold and sharp edged fashion that screamed at people to pay attention to her, as she walked into a room and Victoria was for the more softer edge, lighter colors and eloquent beauty.

"It won't be as bad as you think, Vicki," Teddy smiled as he began walking towards The Leaky Cauldron. "Trust me, she has a keen eye when it comes to knowing people and what compliments them."

Blaise shook his head, "He only says that because she compliments Teddy's taste."

"Hey!" Teddy called back as he removed his wand and opened the brick wall leading into the pub.

"I don't know why mother compliments him, I don't see how his taste could be any good. I think she just says nice things to him, because he is the adorable Teddy Knott," Draco whispered in Victoria's ear as they made their way into The Leaky Cauldron.

Victoria smiled and shook her head as they led her to the fireplace. "Now, this time, when you jump into the fire state 'Malfoy Manor, Wilshire' very clearly, so you end up in the correct location." Draco stated softly, as he picked up some floo powder and tossed it into the fire, "Watch me," Draco smiled as the fire turned green and he entered the fire and shouted "Malfoy Manor, Wilshire." and he disappeared up the shoot.

"After you, my lady." Teddy spoke as he mocked a bow, before scooping up a pile of floo powder and tossing it into the flames.

Victoria curtseyed in response before she stepped into the fire and shouted, "Malfoy Manor, Wilshire!" and disappeared into the shoot.

Soon Blaise and Teddy followed after them.

* * *

"This is repugnant, why did he send us on this wild snitch chase?" Bellatrix peeved as they were kicking through the remains of Ollivander's wand shop, "I don't see anything here, Snape!"

"Shhh!" Snape held up his hand as he was examining the ground, knelt on one knee, taking in as many details with his sharp black eyes.

Antonin was examining the shelves that held empty boxes, all the wands in the shop had been removed. Every last one of them, it was beguiling to think that Ollivander was able to handle such a feat in such short notice.

 _Hmmm...I sense a trace of magic, but it stops where Bella's standing. Where did it start?_ Snape thought to himself as he pulled out his wand swishing it as the line of magic he felt became visible. "Do you see this Bella? I found a trace...can you see where it leads?"

Bella tilted her head before she saw the strand of magic become visible. "Alright, Snape. I'll see where this leads, but mark my words it will do us no good."

"I know that Bella, but all we can do is try, we have until the start of term to either find Ollivander or be dismissed from the mission," Snape vocalized as he stood up, and watched Bella leave the main room, and go into the back.

"Why would he send us on a wild chase?" Antonin asked as he turned to Snape.

"Most likely because he doesn't want us to attend that blasted Ball Narcissa is throwing for my daughter." Snape sneered, "I do not like it."

"There's going to be a Ball?" Antonin smirked, "But why all this?" Antonin waved his arms around in this deserted hovel.

"Because he knows it will be near impossible to find Ollivander before the start of term, but he also needs Ollivander for something important—I'm not clear on all the details, or the reasons why. Never question the Dark Lord, it's our number one rule."

"I know that, Severus," Antonin stated as he punched a box on the shelf. "I just don't see why he would send three of his inner circle on a meaningless chase he could have sent a lower level member on this mission."

"As I said, he wants us out of his way. He has the intent to court my daughter, and this is his way of getting me out of his way. He is also angry with Bella for something she had done, and I'm not entirely sure why he chose you to join us on this mission, perhaps it's because you can handle Bella if she gets out of hand." Snape sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wish I could warn my daughter about him."

"The Dark Lord gets what the Dark Lord wants, we all know that Severus!" Antonin sneered, as he paced the room. "I don't see a blasted thing, the only clue we have found is a trace of magic...a slim one at best Severus, what are we going to do?"

"Hope that Bella discovers another trace at the end of the one I discovered, or else it's back to the drawing board." Snape sighed as he clutched his nose between his forefinger and thumb,  _why do headaches come at the most annoying of times? Do I have a potion? No, that's the only one I didn't pack, for crying out loud...why do I always forget that bloody potion, I know I am prone to headaches._

* * *

"There you all are, the Seamstress is waiting." Narcissa smiled as she walked over to Victoria, "Come on Victoria I have my personal seamstress in my rooms waiting to do your fitting."

"Your personal seamstress?" Victoria questioned as she was lead up the grand staircase into the main royal master suite. "I have selected several designs I think may compliment your appearance, and I also had her prepare some Hogwarts Robes for you to wear, although I think I might have been mistaken when I approximated your size. You are a little taller than I remembered."

Victoria simply followed Narcissa and stopped her jaw from dropping as she saw the expanse of Narcissa's bedroom suite, she had not expect it to be...quite as large as the living and dinning room area. It had it's own lounging area along with fireplace and beyond a King Sized four poster bed.

"Oh that's right, you've never seen the suites, Your room that you will be staying in is about half this size, all your things your father dropped off are in your room, dear." Narcissa said softly as she sat down on the couch.

"Ah, you are the Prince everyone is talking about, what a remarkable beauty, such eloquence." spoke the woman in a pin striped suit. "It's such an honor to be your seamstress, Miss Prince."

"Ah..." Victoria bit her lip as she found herself dragged to the other side of the room behind the paravent.

Thirty-five minutes and she finally exited the paravent and made her way to the seat across from Narcissa, and sat down, she had a bead of sweat dripping down her brow.

"Would you like some refreshment?" Narcissa asked as she clapped her hands.

"How can, Mitsy help mistress?" asked the House Elf who popped into the room.

"Some refreshments for Victoria, if you would please." Narcissa stated calmly as she looked into the girls eyes. "What took so long?"

"Apparently...I'm a hard person to measure. She tried to do magic and it rejected her several times, so she had to do it the Muggle way in order to get my measurements."

"I see, why was that?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Apparently the protections placed on this necklace doesn't allow magic to be used on me," Victoria stated as she played with the trinket at the end of the necklace, the same necklace the Dark Lord had given her and she had forgotten about until the seamstress attempted to fit her.  _Why did you prevent all magic to be used on me? What is the point? I don't understand you, I thought you were the embodiment of all that's evil. Why would you chose to protect me, when you know little to nothing about me? I don't get it. What is your angle? Who were you before, you became the Dark Lord? I thought you were always on the Dark Side of things, what ever could this mean? I don't understand it...I just don't understand._


	34. Thirty-Three

"THIS IS A WILD SNITCH CHASE AND THERE IS NO MERLIN FORESAKEN SNITCH!" The heard the maniac scream from the alley outside.

Snape clenched his nose as he tried to alleviate his headache. He took a moment to take a seat on the counter, as he watched Antonin snoop through the boxes left behind by the blasted wand maker who left no clue of where he would disappear off to, but reluctantly Snape was grateful the magical trace he sent Bella to follow was a dead end.  _I need to warn Victoria…_ he sighed as he knew his thoughts of warning his child away from the handsome young Voldemort would be no good, as he was probably the only one who knew of his appearance change…and he was forced out of the picture by the man himself. His fists tightened when he thought of the tyrant trying to get inside his daughter's knickers.  _I'll kill him, I don't care if the Boy-Who-Lived has to do it, I will kill that bastard one way or another if he touches my Victoria._

"Sev what are you groaning about?" Antonin said as he chucked empty wand boxes around the back room.

"I have a bloody heachache, and Bella's screams of anguish are not helping," He managed to say without a hitch.

"Aye…I'm not finding anything in this back room, save this ledger…" he said as he walked out from behind the doorway. "This might prove useful to our lord, but I am uncertain of how…it seems to be written in tongues."

"Perhaps it's coded…let me see it, Anton." He said as the man walked over to him with the very thick old book.

"Damn this must be as old as this shop..." Snape said as he took the book from Antonin's outstretched hand.

"You think?" Antonin asked as he heard the door chime as Bella stomped back inside the shop. "No luck Bells?"

"Not likely, I traced the apparition point to a forest…but the magical trace dies there." Bellatrix stated as she leaned against the wall between the window and the entrance door. "A bloody wild snitch chase, I don't think our Master wants us to attend the Coming out Ball of that lovely girl of yours Severus…"

Severus sighed, as Bellatrix came up with the same conclusion he had, although worded differently, of course. "But why would he want us to miss that?" He asked as he opened the ledger, and saw lists and lists of names, wands and witches & wizards. Shaking his head as he set it down. "It's not really coded Antonin, it's just a list of every blasted wand ever sold, probably who made the wand, the makeup of it and it's respectful owners…probably since the day this place opened."

"Who knows it may prove to be useful to our Master, no?" Antonin guessed.

"Well it's better than nothing…" Severus and Bellatrix stated together. Before Snape turned his head back to look her in the eyes.

"I don't know why our Lord would want us to miss your child's ball Severus, but I think we should go to the forest and start searching for that blasted old wand maker, because if the magical trace ended in the forest perhaps he is hiding in it somewhere."

"That's a very logical conclusion Bella, and I think you may be on the right track," Severus stated as he stood up from the counter, tossing the ledger at Antonin as they made their way out of the shop and into the alley and all three Held hands as Bellatrix apparated them into the forest's location.

* * *

Victoria finally escaped the clutches of Mrs. Malfoy, at least for the moment. After talking briefly about what style of gown she would want, and going over various styles of hair she could have with her gown, and all that girly beauty stuff Hermione avoided her entire existence, except that one time when she allowed the girls to doll her up for the Yule Ball. She shook her head of her memories as she made her way to her private quarters inside Wilshire Manor.

"I could use a stiff drink right about now…" Victoria stated as she collapsed on her bed.

"Don't talk like that young lady!" a familiar voice could be heard from somewhere in the gigantic room.

"Nana?" She said as she lifted her head up and looked around the room.

"I'm in the portrait of the Eiffel Tower next to the bathroom, I believe where this door leads to…not exactly sure as the door is shut, but it's not the door you came in through, so that is what my thought is…as the closet is on the other side of the bed, next to the headboard."

Victoria blinked as she sat up, and looked around the room. "Grandma…"

"Don't you Grandma me, you know very well I don't look old enough to be a grandmother, nana was a much better name. I rather liked it." Eileen stated as she crossed her arms, as Victoria looked at her.

"You would like it if I called you Nana?" Victoria asked as she walked over to the portrait.

"You look like you could topple over the Eiffel Tower, Nana."

"Well I guess I don't shrink when I move to small portraits." She said as she laughed.

"I could call you Mothra—"

"Don't you dare! Nana is perfectly acceptable. I will not be compared to some hideous monster in old Japanese films."

Victoria smirked as she shook her head. "I was only teasing you, how do you know about—"

"Well your Grandpa before he…knew I was a witch, took me on a few dates. One of them was to see a Godzilla film in a movie theater." She said smiling. "Your grandfather wasn't all bad, well at least not until Sev got his Hogwarts Letter…and I had to defend my son's magic." Eileen sighed as she clenched her heart.

"Don't talk about it, if it hurts too much Nana. I understand you went through a lot. So how did you manage to find my room?"

"Oh I have my ways…so I hear you are having a Coming Out Ball, oh don't you scrunch up that face of yours. All respectable families have them."

"I feel like I'm in the dark ages—"

"Nonesense! I know for a fact you had one with the Grangers!"

Victoria's eyes went wide. "Yes but they were not looking for prospects of marriage!"

"Is that what all this fuss is about? Child, I highly doubt anyone will be making any proposals, but I suspect some alliances might be made and friendships. You could use a few of those, outside the normal gang you used to hang around with…since you likely won't be able to hang out with your previous friends due to…differences."

Victoria sighed as she could hear logic in her Grandmother's voice. "I suppose you are right Nana, but I seriously will be upset if I get proposal's for marriage after this shenanigans."

"Oh you will likely get a few, but you don't have to accept them. But you can offer your friendship to those that do offer their hand to you, couldn't you?"

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt…I just don't want to be pushed." Victoria stated as she sighed and walked over back to the bed.

"Trust me I completely understand…Remember I did marry your grandfather, outside of my parent's wishes. Perhaps you should get some rest dear, you looked exhausted when you came in here, and you don't look much better."

Victoria didn't have to take the hint, she already decided she was going to do just that, as she plopped back down on the bed and let her head hit the pillow she was out instantly.


	35. Thirty-Four

"Vick…. you alive in there?" Victoria heard a muffled voice; as she pried open her eyes and yawned.

"Drake?" she asked too softly, as she sat up.

"Believe so lil' one. Might want to open your door." Eileen stated as she watched her granddaughter stand up and stretch.

Victoria made her way to the door, and opened it revealing a Draco in his…. well silk pajamas, which she had not been expecting.

"Morning Vick, thought you would want to get up before Dumbledore arrives this morning." Draco stated softly, as he smiled.

"Thank you. Is there something to eat around here…?" she asked softly.

"I'll escort you to the kitchen after I get properly dressed…. you slept in your cloths last night and missed dinner, I imagine you must be starving so I'll be quick about it." He said before leaving her to the room across the hall from hers.

She looked down to her cloths…"Ugh…I did sleep much too long, I should have studied!" she crinkled her nose at the thought of missing a study opportunity and sighed as she went back into her room, closing the door behind her.

"You will do fine Victoria. I believe in you." Eileen said smiling.

"I'm glad one of us does," Victoria stated gloomily as she opened the door next to the Portrait Eileen was now occupying and finding a lovely and rather large…. luxurious bathroom. "This bathroom reminds me of the Prefect Bathroom at Hogwarts…"

"Mustn't let anyone else hear you say that lil' one. Go get ready. Your cloths is all packed away in the closet and drawers, I watched the house elves as they unpacked your things for you last night while you were resting." Eileen stated as she watched her granddaughter disappear beyond the door of the bathroom.

* * *

To say Dumbledore was pleased was an understatement. He was quite pleased how well things had turned out with both Horace as well as the old wand maker. "It's almost time to bring the Professors in for Miss Prince's testing, Fawkes. I imagine they will be wondering why I am testing her out of 6th year, but I believe she will do well. Do you not?"

Fawkes started to sing as his response, which made Dumbledore smile as he gave his pet phoenix a treat.

"Glad you think so as well, old friend." He said smiling, as he handed Fawkes several letters. "Make sure each professor get's the correct letters Fawkes. You know how important this is…they all need to be here for her testing."

Fawkes let out a sheer cry before he flew out the window of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Harry, are you going to be alright?" Ron asked as he shook his friend awake from what looked like a terrible nightmare.

"Ugh…. hmmm? Oh Ron…. thank you…. yeah I'll be alright I think." Harry stated calmly as he sat up. "I didn't realize I woke you, sorry mate I should have put a silencing charm around my bed."

"No, that wouldn't have been good Harry," Ron stated softly as he helped his friend up. "We should probably go down, I think I smell breakfast." Ron's tummy growled and made both boys laugh.

"Always thinking with your stomach. Let's go…" Harry stated as they exited their room rather quickly still dressed in their pajamas when they went downstairs to investigate if the aroma was from a delicious breakfast Mrs. Molly Weasley was cooking.

* * *

"I can't believe we slept in that uncomfortable tent…" Bella groaned as she cleaned herself up with a silent spell.

"Well would you rather have a luxury hotel and room service?" Antonin stated backhandedly before a spell was shot at him from Bellatrix's direction, which Snape…easily blocked.

"We mustn't fight children…. We are on a mission or are you not remembering? So let's not play any more games."

"Snape…I am starving, please tell me you brought something—"

"Of course I did, but neither of you thought to bring anything, did you? So why should I share my supply?" Snape sneered as he tossed them both sandwiches. "it isn't much, and we will likely have to go back for more supplies when the day is out, but here you are."

They both greedily opened the packages that contained their sandwiches and started eating post haste.

* * *


	36. Thirty-Five

Victoria felt great after her morning bath, but Draco was accurate when he told her she should be hungry, she was extremely famished by the time she finished cleaning herself off. She dressed rather quickly in a rather eloquent black robes, similar to the ones she wore the other day, but a subtle differences, as the accents on her lapel was ancient runes in silver stitching, that was on the borders of each hemline as well.

"Vick, are you dressed?" Draco asked as he knocked upon her door.

"Yes!" Victoria called out, as she slipped her wand in the hem of her sleeve as Draco came inside the door.

"I'm to escort you to breakfast, M'lady." Draco said as he offered her his arm, in a quite formal gesture.

Victoria was about to object when Eileen piped in. "Ohhhhh isn't he darling!"

Victoria inwardly cringed. "Nana—"

"Who…was that?"

"She's in the Portrait of the Eiffel Tower, it's my Nana, Eileen….Prince." she said as she saw her Grandmother's scowl when she was about to say Snape.

"Ah pleasure to meet you, Mrs Prince—"

"Call me Eileen Darling, you best take care of my Granddaughter young man!" Eileen's eyes, if they could twinkle at this moment with something of mischief, Victoria imagined now would be the time.

 _What are you up to Nana?_ "We shall be off then, talk to you later Nana." Victoria stated with a slim smile on her lips, before she linked her arms with Draco's as he lead her to the Wilshire Dinning Hall.

* * *

Slowly the Professors arrived at Hogwarts, and managed to maintain composure all except one was present and that was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Severus Snape.

Dumbledore ordered all the professors to meet at the Great Hall for breakfast to discuss the new arriving student and her testing out of 6th Year. He was happy to see so many faces, and was glad Horace had found his way back to Hogwarts.

"Hello everyone how was your summer?" Dumbledore asked as he entered the doors of the Great Hall, seeing all the seats had been taken by the Professors he had Fawkes send his letters to, all except Severus of course, as he couldn't attend as he was running a very long errand for the Dark Lord.

"Albus…whom is this new student to arrive?" spoke McGonagall boldly, showing why she was Head of Gryffindor House.

"Ah we will get to that Minerva in due time…as you all know, I gathered you all here because I need your assistance in testing out a new student out of 6th year. She took her OWLs over the summer break, and is much too old and too wise to be placed in class with the younger 6th year students. So I would like for you all to prepare the tests you would have prepared for the end of 6th year exams. I know some of you use the same ones from the year before, and I implore you may do so now. However, this particular student has never had a formal education yet she excelled at her OWLs receiving straight O's. So I implore you try to challenge her as much as possible, as I fear she will be adept enough to take her NEWTs by the end of this year."

Flitwick raised his hand, before he spoke, "Albus are you sure it's wise—"

"Professors…you must challenge this young lady, or she will be bored. You can test her at her a higher skill level, trust me on this. I watched this girl studying for her OWLs and she outcries Ravenclaw's studious behavior. She had to be forced to eat by her father, which she never had the privilege of meeting until these Summer Hols. So go all out when you test her in your subjects. When you get her as a 7th year student, you will see how astute she is, she will be sorted after the testing, and I'm sure many of you will love to have her in one of your lovely Houses."

"She will be in Slytherin!" Horace spoke as he stood up, "She is a Prince! All her previous family before her ended up in Slytherin Albus, don't you be fooling the others into thinking they may get her in their house." Horace laughed. "She will be in mine, that is for certain...you old meddling coot."

"Oh you may be surprised Horace," Albus said as a twinkle appeared in his eyes behind his crescent moon glasses. "Well since Horace has let the cat out of the bag, I might as well tell you about our newest addition to our student body. Her name is Victoria Eileen Prince, she is the daughter of our Former Potion's Master Severus Snape, whom will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

Minerva just hearing this tidbit of news about Snape teaching Dark Arts bolted up from her seat, "Are you sure that is wise—"

"Do you question my judgment, Minerva?" Albus shot back, as he tilted his head to the side.

"That seat is cursed!" McGonagall cried.

"Who better to break the curse, than our illustrious Professor Severus Snape." Albus stated nonchalantly, as he walked closer to his professors sitting around the grand table. "As you know, Miss Prince will be arriving this afternoon and will be testing out of all your subjects, and I shall be testing her in Defense, as our beloved Professor Snape is unable to be here... and he cannot grade his own daughter as it is anyway. I hope you all are prepared to meet this formidable mind." Albus stated as he took his normal chair and sat down next to Minerva.


	37. Thirty-Six

"Breakfast smells wicked, Mrs. Weasley," Harry stated as Molly shoved him in his seat, and placed several trays of food on the table.

"That's Good Harry, perhaps we can put meat on those bones yet." Molly stated smiling as she went back into the kitchen. "Go ahead boys if you are hungry you can start digging in."

Ron smiled as he sat down next to Harry, "she doesn't have to tell me twice. Mum, you cooking for an Army?"

"No, darling, the whole family is coming with a few extras." Molly stated smiling.

Harry and Ron looked at each other puzzled on who the few extras could possibly be, both shrugged as they spotted a bit of toast and jam on the table and started to partake in the digging in of breakfast.

* * *

Draco led Victoria to the Dinning Hall, where the table was already set and over flowing with delicious pastries, and other types of breakfast foods.

"Are you expecting company Draco?" Victoria asked as Draco pulled out a seat for Victoria and allowed her to sit first, before seating himself.

"I'm not entirely sure myself Vick, but I did hear that Headmaster Dumbledore door will be arriving shortly before or after noon to pick you up for testing, which I was wondering…didn't you already take your OWLs, what kind of testing is he doing?"

Victoria looked to Draco, "I'm testing out of 6th Year exams, so that I may attend classes at a more advanced level, and with students closer to my own age."

Draco gawked, "So you won't be in any classes with me next year?"

"Afraid not, sorry Draco. But that doesn't mean I can't help you study…if you want." Victoria extended her expertise and knowledge to Draco, because she is the good person she always thought she was, regardless of what name she goes by now, and what name she had last year.

"I would love that, Vick. I appreciate that, do you know what House you will be in?" Draco asked softly.

"I don't know much about Houses, other than my father is the Head of Slytherin House, and Headmaster Dumbledore is betting on me being in Gryffindor, which I don't think I would fit in with that crowd. Nana seems to think I far outcry a Ravenclaw, so perhaps I may end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"No one mentioned Hufflepuff to you?" Draco smirked as he started to serve Victoria some pastries that were on his side of the table.

"What is a Hufflepuff?" Victoria asked kindly as calmed her mind into tranquility.

"They are a bunch of nobodies, well there was one Hufflepuff I respected but he was killed two years ago during the Triwizard Tournament." Draco stated as he placed a few different kinds of pastries on his plate and offering a few of them to Victoria who declined.

"Twiwizard Tournament?" Victoria knew of the boy he spoke of, but he never suspected Draco supported Cedric, but then again Cedric was Harry's competition so of course he would route for Cedric Diggory. Victoria shook her head as she took a waffle from one of the plates next to her, and found a pourer, which held the syrup.

"It's a Tournament in which is supposed to support Unity of our European Nations, as the two other European schools were brought to Hogwarts to participate in the competition. You know of the other schools?"

"I do, but I never attended any of them. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, Draco. Let's just finish our break—"

"Good Morning children!" Spoke the voice both Victoria and Draco were not wishing they heard especially before breakfast.

Draco and Victoria stood up, as the Dark Lord hid behind his cloak as he sat at the end of the table. "Sssit down, sssit down. I didn't mean to interrupt your breakfasssst!" He spoke with a slithering tongue.

Victoria was the first to sit, followed shortly by Draco. They both looked at each other before they continued to dine on their breakfast. "Good Morning, sir." Victoria was the first speak up.

"Good Morning to you, Miss Prince," Voldemort smiled behind his hood. "I hear you are to be tested out of 6th year today, are you excited?"

Victoria felt a cold shiver down her spine, as she took a sip of the piping hot beverage that appeared before her. "Oh yes, dangerously excited…to the point where I am nervous I'm going to fail beyond recognition."

Voldemort laughed, waving his hand shaking his head. "You my dear, have proven yourself smart enough to ace your NEWTs let alone some scruples of tests they have prepared for your formidable mind. Don't you worry; I suspect you have studied well beyond what they will be testing you on today, Miss Prince."

"But what if I missed something—" Victoria clutched the necklace Voldemort had given her, absent-mindedly.

"You won't, Vick. The Dark Lord doesn't lie." Draco stated as he pressed a hand on Victoria's leg to calm her down, which evidently helped at least a tiny bit.

"You boys are too kind in your assessment, of my knowledge," Victoria stated as her hand found Draco's on her leg and she squeezed it. "But I do appreciate the encouragement. It does help settle some of my nerves."

Voldemort didn't like the chemistry he was seeing between the two of them, but he didn't comment on the 'boy' comment Victoria made, rather than bring it up he smiled as he watched her playing with his necklace. "I hear you had some trouble with the seamstress…last night, Miss Prince, and Mrs. Malfoy said it had something to do with your necklace?"

Victoria blinked a few times, "Yes, the seamstress was unable to perform any spells on me…and we believe the necklace is the cause….you gave me this necklace, sir…why wasn't she able to perform magic?"

"Did you trust the woman?" Voldemort asked quickly.

"No…not so much." Victoria stated effortlessly.

"There lies the rub, as you did not trust the woman who was your seamstress she was unable to caste a single spell to measure you." Voldemort said, as he was still hiding his new younger looking face behind his cowl.

"But why would it prevent her from doing such a common spell?" Victoria questioned quickly.

"You didn't trust her, Miss Prince, and those you do not trust cannot perform any spells on you." Voldemort smiled as he pulled his hood tighter and lower, so his face was not revealed to either of them.

"But what if I was injured and I needed healing? If I did not trust the healer, could they still help me?" Victoria shown slight worry in her eyes as she had asked the valuable question.

Voldemort smiled, "My pendant will make sure you will not be harmed, but if that were the casse my dear, the pendant will bring you to someone you do trusst. However, let me not disssturb your important breakfassst, eat children. It's important that you eat, especially you Miss Prince. Especially ssince you will be testing out of 6th year today, I ssshall return later to check on you both."

"Aren't you going to eat sir?" Victoria asked as she watched the cloaked man stand up.

"No, I ate rather early today. I just wanted to check up on my two favorite children of two of my most cherished followersss." Voldemort stopped briefly before he left them in the dining room.


	38. Thirty-Seven

"We looked all over these woods Snape!" Bella complained as they continued to walk down the obscured path, "We must have walked in circles by now…this is ridiculous! There is no trace of that blasted wand maker anywhere!"

Severus sighed as he heard Bellatrix's bitching, "I have had enough of your irritating voice Bella, shut it! I'm the Leader of this Mission, and the Dark Lord gave us strict orders…. We. Do. Not. Return. Until. The Old. Wandmaker. Ollivander. Is. Found. You hear me? We cannot go back empty handed, we must bring the wand maker with us!"

"Couldn't this ledger be enough, Severus?" Antonin asked as he pulled the ledger out of his robe pocket.

"No!" Snape sneered as he had enough of their futile arguments. "Seriously, I realize how much of a wild Snitch chase this has been, but we cannot return until we either have the blasted old wand maker on hand or I must return to Hogwarts to perform my duty as a bloody Professor."

"So this was a mission of distraction…our Lord doesn't want us present for your daughter's ball…he knows the old coot will not be found…. this is just…why doesn't he want us present…this doesn't make sense…" Bellatrix grumbled under her breath.

Snape sighed as he leaned against an old decaying tree, stopping the two others in their tracks behind him, "honestly Bella…. I think he wanted to be able to spend time with my daughter without me being present, why he sent you and Antonin on this ridiculous mission with me, I have no idea."

"But why would he want to—" Antonin was confused, "Wait you have a daughter?"

"Yes, it was news to me as well, but I had just discovered her existence over the Summer Holiday. She is smart as her mother and myself combined if not more so…her test scores for her OWLs impressed the Dark Lord so much, he presented her with a gift… he seems to be smitten with my girl, which I didn't think was possible for our lord."

"He's attracted to Power Snape, your daughter must be special if he has sought her out," Bella commented in awe and disdain, as she had once upon a time been Voldemort's favorite girl, and now it seems a stinking child of Snape had replaced her.

* * *

"Breakfast was delicious Mrs. Weasley, Thank you." Harry commented as he finished eating, and whipping his face with a napkin.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Harry." Molly stated smiling as she was sitting at the end of the table; the table was filled with the entire Weasley Family, plus Remus & Auror Tonks.

Ron smiled and continued eating, the more he ate, and the more Harry wondered how he wasn't as fat as Dudley. But Harry couldn't take another bite so he sat in silence watching as his adoptive family continued to chow down on their breakfast, and he especially had his eyes on Remus and Tonks which seemed to have an electrifying relationship, as he could clearly see the chemistry that was between them even as they ate next to each other, and attempting to keep a cool composure.  _'I wonder what Hermione would be up to if she was here with us…probably tell us to finish our homework if we hadn't already, which reminds me I should probably bug Ron about finishing what homework he has left when we get up from the table, I'm sure Hermione would be disappointed in me if I didn't keep us on track.'_

* * *

Victoria was now pacing before the fireplace, knowing clearly Dumbledore would be arriving soon to pick her up for testing. Draco was sitting at the loveseat across from the hearth as he watched the young woman pace.

"The more you pace, the more you are going to worry yourself Vick. You need to relax, the old man is old…give him time to relax when he arrives to pick you up." Draco stated as he watched Victoria stop in her pacing, turn to face him and glare.

"Draco, you are not helping." Victoria stated through clenched teeth.

"Come sit, relax!" Draco commented as he offered her his hand. "You know Dumbledore is old…he's going to need time to adjust…so just sit down."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Draco…and I know….but I'm so nervous—"

"What did the Dark Lord tell you, you have nothing to worry about Vick. So come and sit down." Draco scolded Victoria lightly as he stood up and grabbed Victoria by the hand and forced her to sit down next to him on the loveseat. "Now enough of this pacing and bloody relax already. I swear it Victoria, you will do fine on your tests."

"How can you be so sure?" Victoria questioned as she sat down next to Draco and finding it rather difficult to sit still as she was still very nervous about these tests she was about to endure.

"Because I watched you study for your OWLs, and you blew those idiots who were testing you on those out of the bloody water, Miss I got Straight O's on your OWLs. Not even the famous bloody witch who was the greatest witch of our age had done that…so you should be proud and stop worrying about silly tests you could ace in your sleep. Seriously Vick, you just need to relax don't make me force spoon you a calming draught!"

Victoria looked at her hands grimly, as she let out a sigh of relief. ' _He's right…Victoria did outshine my scores as Hermione Granger…but none of my friends know who I really am…just George, who is wishing he could attend Hogwarts with me as a Seventh Year student of course…god what will Harry think when it's revealed that I was once Hermione Granger, and will I ever get the chance to reveal it? Now I shouldn't really be thinking about this…. what if…yes we must relax as Draco had said, we must keep calm and our mind blank. Come on Victoria! We can do this! We must do this…for the Greater Good."_


	39. Thirty-Eight

Dumbledore tossed floo powder into the fireplace and shouted "Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire." The fire turned green before he jumped into it and was instantly transported to the manor, arriving in a huge pile of sout shooting out of the fireplace.

"Do you ever clean your fireplace you old-" Before Draco could say anything more he was silenced with a slap.

"Don't you disrespect the Headmaster, Draco. Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Headmaster Dumbledore." Victoria's melodic voice spoke through the cloud the dark soot.

"He just sullied my living room, you would think he would show us more respect!" Draco ducked from the incoming slap he felt coming towards him, and grasped Victoria's outstretched hand and pulled her close to him.

"Children...enough arguing, my apologies give me a second..." he said and within an instant the dirt, soot and dust cloud disappeared and everything that was in the radius of the cloud was cleaned even more so than it had been before. "I didn't realize the chimney hadn't been swept since the last time I floo-traveled. My apologies Mister Malfoy. Next time I travel I'll be sure to clean the path beforehand."

"It's alright Headmaster, I'm glad you made it safely and intact," Victoria stated calmly, as she pulled her hand from Draco's and held it out to him. Dumbledore smiled as he shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you once again, young Lady." Dumbledore stated softly as he let go of her hand.

"Again? I thought this was the first time you were meeting?" Questioned Draco.

"Ah the last was not as formal Mister Malfoy, she aided me in acquiring a new Professor." Dumbledore winked. "Anyways I have collected the Professors that will be testing you and are awaiting your arrival at Hogwarts this afternoon, Miss Prince."

"Why exactly are you testing her Headmaster?" Draco inquired as he sat back down on the lounging chair.

"Well, as you know Victoria is passed the age of Hogwarts Students, and her scores on her OWLs proved her to be a bit more formidable for the Average 6th year student, we want her to be placed in a year that will prove a bit more challenging for her mind."

"I don't see why she can't test out of her NEWTs now, she has been studying extra hard these past few weeks. I'm sure if she took them, she would pass." Draco stated as he gripped Victoria's hand and pulled her to sit next to him.

"She never received a formal education Draco. I do not think it would be wise to toss her at the wolves before enjoying the experience. I imagine once you have done tested out of 6th year, a professor or two might ask you to apprentice them this year. If I were you, Miss Prince I would take up on one of their offers."

"You seem to think they are all going to ask me to be their apprentice?" Victoria inquired as she relaxed seated next to Draco.

"I am certain at least three of them will. Professor Flitwick, Professor Vector and Professor McGonagall have already proposed the idea to me after they reviewed the scores from your OWLs. I think it would be a formidable challenge, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose that's true Professor...isn't the normal apprenticeship 3 years?" Victoria asked smoothly as she looked to Draco.

"Yes, indeed they are Miss Prince. Which means you will be spending more time at Hogwarts than you originally planned, but it would be a great opportunity to be the youngest Mistress. Beating your mother by a year from her first mastership. If I read her file correctly."

"You have a file on my mother?" Victoria raised the question.

"Yes, as I have a file on your father. I have obtained one on your mother when we determined you will be our student this coming year. Your Mother was a Mistress of Ruins and...Arithmancy...I believe. I'll let you see her file when you are done testing, there isn't much but her transcripts from her schooling and notes from her old masters." Dumbledore said softly. "I only met her once, before you were born and I can't recall the encounter. I know it was at a Master's conference some years ago. She was discussing Arthrimacy to some caliber, but I can't recall too much. Alchemy was my subject matter at the time."

Victoria stood up, and turned to face Draco, "I think you've said enough about my mother for now, Headmaster. I thank you for sharing a bit of your memories with me."

Dumbledore smiled as he took her hand in his, "Yes I believe it's time we get going on to Hogwarts before the Professors come looking-"

"Albus...are you coming back any time soon or should I send the professors to their classrooms?" McGonagall spoke from the fireplace.

"Ah, Minerva...I thought they would be getting restless by now. We are coming dear, very shortly." Dumbledore smiled guiltily. "I was just having a refreshing conversation with Miss Prince and Mister Malfoy here at the Manor. But yes, we will be on our way as soon as you have moved a safe distance from the fireplace my dear."

Draco smirked, "Hello Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry to keep you and your fellow professors waiting. I shall release Miss Prince into your caring hands." Draco said as he stood up, and kissed Victoria's cheek and enclosing her in a hug. "You can floo call me if the professors are too harsh on you. I'll be sure the governor's hears about it."

"Don't you worry too much Draco. I'll be fine. I will be returning this evening won't I Headmaster?" Victoria asked calmly.

"That or the following evening. I'm not sure how long the testing will take my dear. But McGonagall has prepared a room for you incase you will be staying the night." Dumbledore spoke as he pulled floo powder out of his pocket and tossed it into the flame "Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore's Office." The flame turned green. "After you Miss Prince." Victoria jumped into the flame and was gone. "Good Evening Mister Malfoy, give my regards to your mother." He said before he tossed floo powder into the fire once it turned red and spoke again. "Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore's Office." and soon after the flames turned green he jumped into the fire and disappeared.

Draco sighed as he watched them disappear in the flames of his fireplace. "Good Luck Vicki, scare the professors with your genius."

* * *

Victoria arrived to Hogwarts shortly after she entered the flames, surprisingly she was lucky enough only to get soot on the end of her skirt as Professor McGonagall had swiftly cleaned the chimney shortly before she traveled over. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Prince." Victoria heard McGonagall say as she brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Hello Professor McGonagall, it's nice to see you," Victoria stated softly as she offered McGonagall her hand, as Dumbedore appeared in the fireplace.

"Why Hello Minerva. Miss Prince. It seems you have cleaned the floo for us, thank you dear." Dumbledore said as he received a glare from Minerva.

"Its why you sent the girl first isn't it? So she would get dirtier than you, Albus?" McGonagall swatted the Headmaster. "You could have gotten the poor dear sick with all the soot I managed to clean out of this chimney."

Dumbledore smiled, as he allowed Minerva her fun. "It's alright now Minerva. Don't squeeze the girl's hand too hard you might break it."

Victoria had been hiding her disgruntled face from both of them, as Minerva had been gripping her hand a little too hard when Albus appeared inside his office.

"My apologies Miss Prince. I don't know my own strength," she let go of her hand and patted Victoria's shoulder.

"It's alright professor, am I to be sorted with the first years or can I be sorted after my testing?" Victoria asked as she looked to Dumbledore.

"Well I was thinking about that, I think it would be best to do your sorting after the first years. So you may have the experience as the other children had." Dumbledore smirked as he noticed Victoria's worried look. "Oh come on, you think you get special treatment just because you are a Prince?"

"No it's not that, I was just hoping to get it over with," Victoria stated calmly, as she smiled.

"Sorry dear, if it was up to me you would still be in Gryffindor House where you rightfully belong." McGonagall stated as she patted the girl's shoulder.

Victoria just smiled as the two conversed.

"Ah but that wouldn't be fair Minerva, as we do not know where she rightfully belongs as she has never been sorted." Dumbledore smirked, "But it would be interesting to see a Prince be sorted into Gryffindor and see the look on her father's face."

McGonagall glared at Dumbledore. "Seriously Albus this is simply absurd! You know the hat will instantly know-" McGonagall began but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"I know the hat will know, but it will not divulge our secret, it will sort her fairly as if she is a new student. Anyways, Miss Prince...are you ready to meet the Professors? It's nearly time for lunch, and we will start testing shortly after that. Your first few tests will be taken in the Great Hall as they are merely the end of the year Exams, and then we will commence in practical testing in the various classrooms, which will help you familiarize yourself with the layout of this school." Dumbledore winked, as he lead her to the staircase.

"Come Miss Prince, I think the Professors will be anxious enough to all be present in the Great Hall for Lunch, as we did tell them we had you as our extra special guest." McGonagall stated as she led them to the Great Hall, when the three of them entered, as they suspected all the teachers were present, including Trelawney even though Miss Prince elected to opt out of her class of Divination.

"Welcome Welcome to Hogwarts!" Hagrid stood up, moving the table as he stood up too quickly and knocking the table slightly to the side causing all the Professors sitting at the table to jump to grab their drinks before they toppled over.

"Be careful Hagrid you could have flipped the table...over." McGonagall scolded as she walked to her place next to Dumbledore's center chair. "Come Miss Prince, join us for lunch at our Table, you may sit in your father's chair as he is not here."

"Where is Severus, anyway?" Slughorn spouted out, "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He would be here, but he's not needed to test his daughter's wits, as he cannot legally grade her." Dumbledore spoke calmly, as Miss Prince took her seat between Professor Sinestra and an empty chair. "Remus has kindly offered his services to Grade Miss Prince this year in his place." Dumbledore stated, as Professor Lupin entered the Great Hall. "Ah here he is. Hello Remus, I was wondering if you would be present to test Miss Prince."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Headmaster. Hello Miss Prince." Remus smiled as he could see the girl in question light up as he was one of the few privileged enough to know the truth. "I've just gone over Defense OWLs Miss Prince, they were quite impressive. You outshined the test scores of our Legendary Hogwarts Geniuses. Congrats on that my dear." Remus winked as he walked over and sat in the empty chair next to her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "How are you coping?"

"I'm doing alright Professor Lupin." Victoria whispered back, before their food appeared on their plates before them.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I've been worried about you since you...died." Remus grimaced at his choice of words.

"It's been slightly difficult, as not many know of my condition. But I have managed to make new alliances," Victoria stated calmly.

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Remus responded without thinking causing Victoria to slap him on his leg.

"It's true...I may end up sorted their Remus...I can't go back to Gryffindor," she whispered.

"You will do well in any House Her-Victoria," He corrected himself quickly. "Now Let's eat."

"That would be wise, before these people wondering about us." Victoria picked up her fork and began to eat her food in silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Prince." Stated Professor Sinestra, as she finished her meal. "I shall be testing you tonight when the stars can be seen in the night's sky."

"It's nice to meet you as well Professor-?" Remus had stepped on Victoria's foot to change her pitch, to sound questioning as she wasn't supposed to know all the professor's names.

"Oh how rude of me, It's Sinestra. I will be testing you on Astrology." She stated softly.

Victoria jabbed Remus in the side so he would move his foot. "Sorry dear," he whispered in response.

Lunch was rather filled with millions of questions from the professors to Miss Prince all around the table. Mostly they asked her about her personal studies, as they knew she never had a formal education. Which of course made all the Professors curious about her studying habits. During the lunch she got to know all the teachers by Name and Subject by the time lunch ended, it was time for her first test...History of Magic. Surprisingly this test was not be conducted by Professor Binns, but by Headmaster Dumbledore himself because Binns refused to deter from his ghostly summer routine.


	40. Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written so far. So from here on out you can post your opinion on what you want to occur in this story. ^_^ This story will continue as fast or as slow...as it takes from here. The pace from here will not be super sonic speed as it has been to post the first 39 chapters. Have fun and please leave kudos and comments.

Snape had managed to convince the other two imbeciles: Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov to take a break from their search so they could gather more supplies and go out again after a good night's rest, a shower, gather food supplies and some family down time. Unfortunately, that meant Bellatrix & Antonin had to join Snape at Prince Manor, because returning to Malfoy Manor while Voldemort was residing there was out of the question. "Please Refrain from touching anything that doesn't belong to you Bella."

"Nothing belongs to me, Snape. Would you prefer it if I didn't touch the floor as well?" Bella snarled.

"Don't be a cheeky, Bella. Let me show you to your rooms. Each room has it's own lavatory. So you may use the soaps and things the bathroom provides."

"How kind of you Severus," Antonin popped in, as they followed him up the stairs.

"Why is it you never lived here before? This house is so much better than that little shack you have on Spinner's End." Bella asked curiously.

"I usually lived in the Hogwarts Castle throughout most of the year, I never felt the need to come to Prince Manor as the house does not rightfully belong to me."

"Oh that's right...your mother married that filthy muggle."

"Let's refrain from talking about it, Bella." Antonin spoke up, as he patted Snape's shoulder. "Lead us to our rooms Snape. I believe we all deserve a bath after that wild snitch chase in the woods, don't you think?"

"I believe we can all agree on that Antonin." Snape replied as he walked down the hallway, "This room is my daughters, the rooms on either side of it are vacant. So please feel free to use which ever room you prefer. I'll be going to my room which is at the end of the Hall. If you should need anything please feel free to ask, but knock first."

"Thank you Severus, I truly appreciate a good washing." Antonin said before he entered the first room nearest the staircase and disappeared behind a closed door.

"I suppose that leaves the other room for me..." Bella shook her head as she entered the other room Snape had pointed out. "See you in an hour Snape."

"Have a good washing, Bella. There is all kinds of soaps my daughter stocked the bathrooms herself."

"That's a relief. I imagine you wouldn't know what a woman washes her hair with..." Bellatrix stated as she disappeared into the room behind the closed door.

Snape sighed as he walked into the room he claimed as his own. Looking around for a Portrait his mother frequents he whispers to it. "Mother...if you can hear me I wish to speak to you."

"Severus...you're getting older...you know very well Eileen cannot hear you unless she is in the portrait you speak to, although...I'll go fetch her. I believe she is still at Malfoy Manor."

"Phineas, when did you get here?" Severus asked softly.

"You know I come to check on you and yours occasionally. Eileen was one of the only people who talked to me outside of the Headmasters-"

"That still doesn't explain why you are here? and not at the Malfoy's with mother?"

"I came here first..."

"Phineas, coming here first doesn't explain how you knew my mother would be at the Malfoys...so why did you come here first, if you assumed she would be at the Malfoy's?"

"Oh that's easy I saw your daughter come through the floo."

"Ah yes, today is her testing...but why didn't you go directly to the Malfoy's..."

"I assumed with Victoria at the Castle she would return home for a bit...but I was wrong."

"That doesn't explain why you are in my room?"

"Oh that's easy, I was checking all the portraits...then I heard you talking to the portrait also looking for Eileen. So I thought I would speak up."

"My apologies for my suspicions Phineas..."

"No need to worry, you weren't Sorted into Slytherin because of your gullibility. If I find Eileen, I'll let her know you are looking for her. Is there anything that needs to be said in case she doesn't return in time to correspond with you?"

"It's very difficult to say...but tell her to look after Victoria...and to watch out for young men who flock to her. Victoria needs to place her guard up. The...Dark Lord...now...appears to be a young man."

Phineas blinked. "Are you telling me...the Dark Lord showed interest in your daughter?"

"Yes...and he sent me on a mission, so I couldn't warn her. Please Phineas..."

"Wouldn't the Dark Lord be suspicious if your daughter was on edge around his new appearance?"

Snape gripped his nose. "That is why you must inform my mother, she has to be looking out for Victoria...as I cannot be there..."

"Don't be frustrated Severus...I'm sure Victoria can protect herself. I did overhear the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress talking about her OWLs..."

"OWLs...are a bit different than reality, don't you think?"

"Aye, that may be true but you can't jeapordize your position..."

Snape tightened the fist that was at his side. "I know...you're right...but I worry for my daughter's safety above my own."

"As you should, go take a shower Severus, I'll see what i can come up with...I'll talk to Eileen to see how she is doing..."

"Thank you Phineas..."

"You're welcome, now get going."

Severus sighed as dropped his hand from his nose and entered his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Harry was getting more and more frustrated, ever since Dumbledore tried to interfere with his date. He really did have a good time making fun of himself in front of the muggle girl. Not that she knew he was talking about himself. It was nice just to act like a normal human being, despite everything else. However, before he could get a second date out of the girl... Mad "eye" Moody came confronted him on the train and dragged him to Grimmauld Place, the current base of the Order of the Phoenix. Of course that was a few days ago, but he was still dwelling on the might have beens... _All I ever wanted was a normal life...i never asked to be this chosen one...i bet that girl would smack me if she learned I was Harry Potter. What name did I use...James...that's right. I didn't exactly lie..James is my middle name. Hope one day I'll be able to see her again...even if it's just to say Hello. It was nice pretending to be normal with her...normal? What is normal?...Was I being normal? I suppose I was pretending to be a Muggle...but does a muggle really classify as being normal? Huh...oh Ginny is talking._

"Harry...are you alright?" Ginny asked him for the 5th time as she sat next to him on the window sill.

"Sorry...was brooding inside my own mind...Did you finish your summer homework?" Harry asked her, as she made a yuck face. "You best finish Gin, you don't want to upset Hermione."

"Hermione...I miss her..." Ginny stated softly.

"We all do..." Ron stated as he entered the Black Library. "Did you finish your homework Harry?"

"In fact, I did. Did you need help with yours Ron? Gin?" Harry asked as he looked to both of them.

"The only assignment I have left is Potions...Hermione...would help me...if she was here." Ginny stated softly.

"Ron and I can help you Gin," Harry butted in.

"Hey! Don't involve me with her homework...I got enough as it is!" Ron rebuttled.

"Are you saying you didn't get any of it done?! Are you insane?" Harry asked him.

"I've been waiting for Hermione..."

SMACK!

"Gin!..." Ronald yelped.

"You moron! Hermione's gone! How could you wait for her..." Ginny's tears were streaming down her face as she smacked him.

"Is it so terrible I was hoping it was a lie and she lived?...I'm having a hard time...coping...without...her." Ron was now crying as well.

SMACK!

"We are all having a hard time coping, don't use her as an excuse!" Harry smacked him this time! Tears were falling down all their cheeks as they thought of their lost friend.

"Ron get all your books and you better start working on your homework, or I'll...I'll..." Harry growled...despite his tears.

Ron swallowed before fleeing to get his things.

"I can't believe him...how could he wait.." Ginny had her fists tightly clenched as the tears just wouldn't stop falling.

"I don't blame him...I managed to get mine done because I kept going to our meeting spot...where we would do out homework together...but instead of waiting for her, I did mine...did he love her, Gin? She was more of a big sister to me...but do you think his grieving is because he truly cannot cope...without her?" Harry asked as he wiped the tears on his sleeve, trying to act like a rock for Ginny and Ron.

"I think in his own way...he would have come around to dating Hermione...but I'm not sure she would accept him by the time he finally came around to acknowledging she was a girl..." Gin stated softly, "And I think he's regretting not noticing it sooner..."

Harry nodded, "Why don't you bring your Potions assignment in here as well, perhaps I can help you both."

"Alright, thanks Harry." She stood up and leaned into him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before retreating to her room to gather her assignment.

"I wish you were here Hermione...we are all having a hard time...believing that you are gone..." Harry stated as he leaned his forehead against the window.


	41. Chapter Forty

Victoria was grueling over parchment answer the questions quickly and efficiently as possible. She answered only what was asked and did not go into a depth beyond what was asked. She focused on one question at a time, and zipping through them in mere moments. Her neat scrawl was nearly identical to her father's, with a slight difference that a feminine touch. She plowed through History of Magic with Headmaster Dumbledore in less than 30 minutes.

"Miss Prince...you have an hour left to recheck your answers if you like," Dumbledore stated as he looked down at the completed parchment.

"I double checked my answers Professor, I think they are sufficient," Victoria stated softly.

"If you are sure...you may go for a walk if you like...I believe your next test will be in Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Lupin."

"Will it be in the Defense Classroom or will it be here in the Great Hall?"

"Defense Classroom, I'll come collect you when it's time Miss Prince. Go outside and get some fresh air." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched her leave the Great Hall.

Dumbledore looked down to the parchment she had finished and read over her answers. Dumbledore considered how fast she finished her test and expected her answers to be lacking intellect. However, each of her answers only proved to be concise and none of them proved to be false information. "Strange girl..." he said aloud as he marked her test O. He has no choice but to give her a perfect mark. "Checked it twice did you? You never cease to amaze me, Miss Prince."

* * *

Remus was surprised to say the least when he saw Miss Prince in the courtyard. He was walking down to the Great Hall to check on her progress and he caught a glimpse of her outside the window as he was heading down the stairs. It was still early, she had 45 minutes left to finish her test. So instead of heading outside to see why she was there he headed into the Great Hall to see the Headmaster sitting in the chair.

"Albus...Miss Prince finished?" Remus asked as he approached him at the Head Table.

"That she did, and scored higher than I expected considering it only took her 30 minutes to finish the test." Dumbledore nodded as he watched Remus approach.

"What do you mean Albus?" Remus could hardly believe what he just said.

"She scored a Perfect O, in less than 30 minutes, and when I told her to take this time to double check her answers she told me she already had." Dumbledore confirmed

Remus was taken aback. "How could she..."

"I have suspected that Mister Weasley and Mister Potter only served to slow her down. Without them as companions...she has no need to hold back her intelligence," Dumbledore stated calmly.

Remus fists tightened, "Why did you agree to kill Herm-"

"Don't speak of it, she made the decision Remus. She knew the consequences of her actions."

"Does she really, Albus? She's only-"

"No she's not!" Albus nearly shouted. Causing Remus to end his argument. "This is not up for discussion, we have had this argument before Remus. I will not discuss this again. Why don't you go out into the courtyard and talk with Miss Prince. I was going to escort her to your classroom, but I am sure you can manage to do that yourself. I'm going to talk with Horace, for a while. Walk her to the dungeons when she finishes her test, will you?" Albus stood up, as he rolled her test parchment and placed it in his pocket. "Please refrain from telling Miss Prince her score, she will receive her scores tomorrow after all her tests are finished. Not a second sooner."

"As you say Albus, I will not inform her. However, I believe she already knows from the ease of the test and how quickly she answered it." Remus responded.

"I imagine you are quite right," Albus smiled as his eyes twinkled. "She seemed rather confident when she handed me her parchment. No ounce of nerves like she had before she took the test."

"I'll lead her to the dungeons when I'm finished with her, I imagine if she was quick as she was with your test, I imagine I won't need to two hours alloted for the written and practical exam for Defense."

"I'll be warning Horace of this fact, of course." Albus said as he exited the Great Hall.

Remus shook his head as he left the Great Hall and walked into the courtyard. "Miss Prince."

"Hello Professor Lupin," Victoria stated as she turned to face him as he came into the courtyard.

"Albus told me you were out here, I've come to collect you for your test," Remus replied softly.

"I figured since you came, that was the case." Victoria smiled as she walked over to him.

"How do you feel you did on History of Magic?"

"I feel as though it was a breeze, I don't know why I have the fear of failing...it's illogical."

"Wasn't your boggart, Professor McGonagall telling you that you failed as a witch." Victoria smacked him.

"I imagine my fear has changed since then, Professor," Victoria stated calmly as they walked up the stairs and made their way to the Defense classroom with little delay from the moving staircases.

"I'm sure it has...how has Severus been treating you?" Remus asked more seriously.

"Like any father, I suppose. It's a new role for him, but he has dragged me from my studies on several occasions so that I would eat a wholesome meal." Victoria replied.

"I see, so he put his foot down about your eating habits. That's a good thing." Remus smiled, "Anything else?"

"Well, he tries to protect me from any boy that bats an eye at me, but lucky for him only a few seem to dare to try when he is around," Victoria stated softly.

"Oh and who dares?"

"Draco, Blaise, George...and..."

"And? who Victoria?" Remus asked softly.

Victoria grasped onto the pendant as she spoke, "The Dark Lord."

"THE WHAT!?" Remus gripped her arm and pulled her to face him right before the Defense Classroom.

Victoria held tightly to the pendant as she looked away, "You heard me correctly..."

"The Dark Lord showed an interest in you, Victoria...does...does Albus know?"

"I'm not sure what he knows...but my father knows, and is doing all he can to protect me from...that man."

"He is not a man, he is a monster!" Remus nearly growled.

"Man or monster, doesn't matter. He has shown interest...let's just get on with the test, Professor." Victoria entered the Defense classroom without another word.

"Take a seat Victoria," Remus stated as he walked passed her to his desk, and grabbed the test parchment from it. "The first part of this exam is written, the second part is practical. Then we'll head down to the Dungeons and you will have your potions exam with Professor Slughorn." He stated as he placed the parchment in front of her, as she had chosen to sit in the front row seat. "Take your time, Victoria there is no rush."

Victoria nodded as she looked to the test parchment her eyes scanning over the questions. "This shouldn't take too long, Professor."

"I imagine it won't...but do take your time and check over your answers," Remus stated as he watched her dive into the test.

She zoned into her parchment as she written out her answers as swiftly as she did for her History of Magic test. Nearly 35 minutes of laboring over the paper she had finished. She smirked when Remus jumped up when she placed her finished parchment before him at his desk.

"Merlin's pants! Victoria I didn't hear you approach...and i have a good sense of hearing...learned that from your father did you?" Remus stated as he looked up to her.

"Amongst other things, Professor." Victoria canted her head to the side as she watched him glance over her answers.

"I know you are the smartest witch of your age, but even this is...unreal..."

"Unreal?" Victoria blinked a few times.

Remus shook his head, "Right, sorry. I was thinking out loud...I'm not allowed to tell you anything about your score until tomorrow, but you have surpassed my expectations in your written test alone. I thought I would challenge you...but it seems not challenging enough." He laughed softly.

Remus stood up, "Have you tried the patronus charm since your change?"

"No...I feared it would be the same..." Victoria stated.

"Well you may need use of it, and it's part of this exam. So let's see it then, shall we?" Remus stated softly.

Victoria thought of her happiest memory..."Expecto Patronum!" A corporal form of a small animal shot out of her wand as it ran through the air, circling them. Victoria canted her head as she could see the form of her Patronus did in fact change. It was no longer the cute otter she had expected. But instead it was a sly looking fox that darted across the air circling them before stopping and taking a seat next to Victoria's feet.

"Great work, Victoria." Remus clapped. "What a sly looking fox."

Victoria smiled as she looked down to her creation, and it looked back up to her. "You may go now," she stated softly and soon after the fox lost it's corporal form. 


	42. Forty-One

Dumbledore entered the Potions lab, "Horace...are you in here?"

Horace Slughorn exited the potion supply closet, "Of course, I'm here Albus, what is it you want?"

"You know what I want Horace."

"I already given it to you." Horace waved his hand as a dismissal.

"You changed it Horace! What really happened?" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly.

"I did not change it! That is what happened." Horace huffed. "Now get out Albus-before I quit and you will be short a Potions Master."

"Horace-" Albus warned, however he was cut off by Horace.

"Albus I mean it, get out or I'll quit." Horace crossed his arms over his chest.

Dumbledore sighed. "Horace, I'll leave for now. Miss Prince should be down here shortly to take her Potions exam."

"She's not due for at least four more hours, Albus." Slughorn canted his head as he looked to Dumbledore.

"She completed her History of Magic exam in less than 30 minutes. I imagine her Defense Against the Dark Arts will last an hour, at most. Remus will be taking her here when he is finished with his exam. I'm leaving now Horace. But I beg you..."

"Albus, I told you once and I told you again...that is what  _really_  happened! Now get out and leave me alone!" Horace growled.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sorry Horace, I should have believed you...I'll be going now. Have fun challenging Miss Prince."

"I'm sure I will, Albus...I would thank you for stopping by, but...under the circumstances you were not welcomed."

"See you at Dinner, Horace," Dumbledore stated as he left the potions lab.

Horace leaned against his desk, as he watched the door. "He's going to be the death of me," he whispered to himself as he clutched his heart.

* * *

Severus sat in his kitchen as the kettle started to boil. He heard the whistling of the pot as he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Severus, is that a kettle?" Antonin stated as he stood in the archway.

"Of course it is Antonin, I'm making tea why don't you join me in the kitchen," Severus stated as the man entered the kitchen.

"I could use a good cuppa," Antonin replied as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Where's Bella?"

"I imagine she is still washing her hair, you know what a mess it is..." Antonin cringed. "I imagine we will hear her break a mirror when she was done washing it."

Severus arched a brow, "Had she broken a mirror at-"

"She had, Narcissa had a fit when she came to repair it."

"Why did she have a fit?"

"Mainly because Bellatrix used the broken pieces of the mirror to try to cut her hair...unsuccessfully...I might add."

"Why would she..."

"Don't ask me," Antonin shrugged. "I never quite understood the mind of a woman."

Severus rolled his eyes, "What do you like in your tea?"

"I prefer it black," Antonin replied.

Severus nodded as he got up and poured two cups of tea and walked back to the table and took a seat before placing a cup before Antonin.

"Thank you Severus, I thought the House of Prince had House Elves," Antonin stated.

"They do, however my daughter and I are not used to relying on them, we opted to allow them to do cleaning as we enjoy cooking our own meals."

"How did the elves respond to that one?"

"They were upset, at first. However, they are happy to be able to serve at all, than to not serve at all." Severus responded and Antonin laughed.

"I imagine when you came to the manor they bombarded you..." Antonin shook his head as he saw Severus' scowl.

"Bombarded us is an understatement, when I came they thought I was an intruder the first time I tried to claim the manor. However, when I came with my daughter, they instantly knew she was a Prince and offered their servitude to her, which my daughter didn't respond to well to their encouragement to let them be of service to her. She banished them from her sight for the first couple days."

"Did she really?" Antonin shook his head, "I imagine you were displeased?"

"Quite the contrary. I was amused by the little blighters effort to convince her to let them be a service. Victoria finally caved but banished them from kitchen duties, as she prefered to cook for herself, as much as I do."

"What finally convinced her?"

"When they took away all the books in the library, she finally caved and allowed them their servitude."

"They stole her books?"

"More like they enchanted the books to stay on the shelf. She could read all the titles but unable to pull any off the shelf without the help of a House Elf."

Antonin burst out laughing, "do you think she'll be a Ravenclaw?"

"I imagine she may end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Severus added. "She is extremely studious when left to her own devices. However, she is also cunning."

Antonin smiled, "How does it feel to be a father, Severus?"

"I imagine it's a different feeling for everyone,...but learning that I had a daughter I never knew about, has been a blessing as well as a curse. I'm very protective of her, and I have pride in her accomplishments. I also worry for her well being, and want to bludger the boys who seek to steal her heart away from me to death."

"A bit overprotective aren't you?"

"I bet you would feel the same way if you discovered you had a child you didn't know about." Severus responded quickly.

"Boys! Calm down." Bella's voice came from the archway.

Antonin stood, "Bellatrix, we expected it would have taken you a bit longer to finish with your hair..."

"I could hear the whistling of the kettle...so I decided to come join you. You have to tell me where your daughter got this hair ointment it took all the knots out of my hair with ease."

"She brewed them herself, Bella."

"But why would she need detangling ointment...her hair isn't that curly."

"You would have to ask her, Bella. Just because she is my daughter doesn't mean I know her every thought."

Bellatrix walked over to the kettle and poured herself a cup of tea before taking the empty seat at the kitchen table.

"So what have you two boys been up to? Discussing trivialities? We should really be discussing where to find that old sod of a wandmaker."

"I was only asking Severus about his daughter, Bella." Antonin, "and how he felt being a father."

Bellatrix smiled, "I see, and how does that relate to finding the wandmaker?"

"It doesn't...so now that you are here, let's discuss our plans on how we are to find Olivander, shall we?" Severus butted in before Antonin could reply.

* * *

"Victoria, you never cease to amaze. You have learned quite a bit over the summer haven't you?" Remus asked her as they exited the Defense classroom.

"You can say that Professor Lupin. Do you think I'll be sufficient enough to attend with the seventh years?"

"I imagine if you sat down for your N.E.W.T.s you would pass with flying colors." Remus replied. "I can hardly believe I challenged you during our dueling session."

"Oh don't cut yourself short Professor," Victoria laughed as he jabbed her in the side. "Hey!"

"You used spells that were outside the curriculum I had not expected, Miss Prince. Where did you learn how to block without your wand?"

"I'm not sure, it was strange when we were dueling...it was more out of instinct than anything else, Professor. I'm sorry for scorching you with that one spell."

"What was that spell you got me with anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't know...Professor. I can't recall what I was thinking when I shot that spell at you."

"Luckily you were able to stop it before it scorched away all my skin...that was quick thinking on your part. What spell did you use to stop it?"

"I believe it was the counterspell, Professor. But again I was reacting by instinct...I can't remember what I did. I'm sorry. You may want to go see Madam Pomfrey to heal your wound, as I only stopped it from spreading any further than it had." Victoria chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm starting to understand how Harry felt when he discovered he was a parselmouth. He spoke the language of the snakes, without knowing he was speaking another language. I tossed those spells without knowing the effects...I'm never usually this careless...I'm sorry Professor."

"This is why you are still a student Miss Prince," Remus smiled as they headed down the moving staircases. "As you know your next test is in Potions, I imagine Horace will be ready to challenge you."

"Did you ever have Horace Slughorn as Potions Professor?"

"That I did, as did your father. He taught both of us when we attended Hogwarts together. I imagine Horace never expected to return to Hogwarts after giving up his post to your father, but I suppose your father must be ecstatic to finally have the Defense Position?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore never wanted to give it to father because the position is cursed...or so I hear, since Hogwarts has never been able to keep a Defense Teacher for longer than one year..."

Remus smiled, "I wonder why I was allowed back?"

"I imagine it is because you do not officially hold the position this time. You are merely here to grade me, since my father is not permitted to do so," Victoria replied smoothly. "or it could be because you were not the Defense teacher last year...so you can do so again...I'm not all knowing. Even though I have been called a know-it-all."

"Someone should call you a smart arse," Remus replied as she jabbed him with her elbow. "Hey!"

"Don't you call me names Professor, it's unbecoming of you." She stated as she smacked his arm

"I was only having abit of fun, Miss Prince." Remus smiled as they walked across the foyer before the Great Hall, and finding the staircase to the dungeons.

"Please refrain from doing so at my expense." Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"You know you look like your father when y-" Victoria smacked him. "Hey...it's the truth!"

"Don't insult us, Professor. It's not nice."

"Your father is hardly nice."

"Maybe not to you Professor Lupin, but he is my father. I don't appreciate you insulting him."

"I apologize Miss Prince, I will try to refrain from doing so...as long as he refrains from doing so himself."

Victoria clenched the bridge of her nose, "Of course, I forgot...you two have a childhood rivalry...thing between you."

"Not really me, I just never defended him from my friends."

"I really don't care to hear it, Professor. Just lead me to the Potions Lab, and let's not speak of this again."

"It really stings..."

"What does?"

"The spell you blasted me off my feet with..."

"...I didn't intend to hurt you...Professor."

"I know you didn't...but it doesn't change the fact you did, in fact managed to hurt me. I think I'll be attending your Defense classes with you. To make sure the students are safe."

"You mean to say to protect them from my unhinged spellwork?"

"It never hurts to be too cautious, Miss Prince."

"Do you fear me, Professor?"

"No, I do not fear you...I fear for you, Miss Prince. I sensed something in you, I have never sensed before...i"

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should leave this discussion for another time," Remus paused as he knocked on the door that led the potions lab.

"Albus...I told you to leave me alone..." Slughorn's voice was gruff as he opened the door of the lab. "oh..."

"Professor Slughorn, it's me Remus. I brought Miss Prince."

"Sorry about that, Albus got under my skin...why Hello Miss Prince, you are some sort of prodigy aren't you?" Slughorn smiled. "I am willing to bet you will make Slug Club this year."

"Slug Club?" Victoria questioned as she watched Remus back away out of the Potions Lab at the mention of Slug Club. "Professor Lupin..."

"Oh never you mind...Professor Lupin just likely has things he needs to get done. Let's begin with this testing...so we can finish and have a nice chat about Slug Club." Slughorn patted her back and brought her to the front row where there was a simmering cauldron. "Do you know what this is?"

"Felix Felicis...otherly known as liquid luck?"

"Too right you are... how long you suppose this one has been brewing?"

Victoria blinked as she looked up to Slughorn, "It doesn't seem fully mature yet, so I imagine five months and a week? perhaps."

Slughorn laughed, "Very good, Miss Prince. It seems you have a knack for potions, like your father."

"Thank you Professor, I do try my best...what potion will I be brewing for this exam?"

"First the exam, then we will discuss which potion from the 6th year curriculum you will be brewing," Slughorn stated as he placed a rolled parchment before her. "Please take your time when you are answering these questions. Some of them require a bit of thinking, as I ask for substitute ingredients...when you have none of what the potion requires in stock. The more thorough your answer of why you chose such replacement ingredients will depict your score on your exam. Please think this through, and don't rush. You have 2 hours to finish this exam. Then you will have 2 hours to work on a Potion, which I'll list three different one's from you to chose from on the board when you finished your written exam."

"Thank you, Professor." Victoria unrolled the parchment and started to answer the questions one by one. Taking her time as she thought through each answer given. But it only really took her an hour to complete the written exam. However, she took Professor Slughorn's advice and triple-checked her answers and added some minor details she left out on the third go around. Before getting out of her seat and handing Professor Slughorn the parchment.

"Are you sure?" Slughorn asked before he lifted his hand to take the parchment away from her.

"Yes Professor, I even triple checked and added a few additional notes, in case my answers were not thorough enough." She placed the parchment in his hand, before turning to the table that various ingredients laid across it.

"Alright so here are your choices: Volubilis Potion, Amortentia, or Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Make your choice wisely on which one you decide to brew. All the ingredients for the potions are laid out on the table before you. Your first task is to separate the ingredients into three separate piles. One for each potion. You can use three tables to do this if you wish so you don't get confused. After you do that, it's your choice on which of the three potions you will actually be brewing for this exam. But please take your time and careful consideration to the time at hand. You only have two hours to complete this task. I'll set the timer as soon as you say you are ready."

"So basically I make three piles of ingredients, one for each potion. Then I only brew one of the potions to complete this part of the exam?"

"Quite right, Miss Prince. Are you ready?"

"Yes Professor, you may start the timer."

"Then you may begin, Miss Prince." Professor Slughorn smiled as he started the timer and she began her work on piling the ingredients into three separate piles.


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

"What did you do to Professor Slughorn, Albus?" Remus asked him as entered the Headmaster's office.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Remus...you realize you can call him Horace, now that he's your colleague?"

"I am waiting for him to tell me that, Albus." Remus smiled as he took a seat in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk.

"I see, so how did Miss Prince perform?" Albus smiled as he opened the tray on his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"No no, I prefer chocolate as you know," Remus stated as he lifted his hand to refuse. "She did a remarkable job...although, I'm a bit worried."

"Worried? What happened, Remus?"

"She scorched me with an unknown spell that may have ate all my flesh away had she not performed the counter-curse. However, her memory of the curse...she cast is unstable...she doesn't remember what spell she cast and as it was a nonverbal spell...it was one I didn't quite recognize." he lifted his leg and pulled his pant leg up. Showing Albus the skin where it burned which was just below his knee. "The remarkable thing was that the spell did nothing to my pants but I could feel it instantaneously as my skin absorbed it rather quickly...if Victoria hadn't known the counter-curse I can't imagine what this would look like Albus."

Albus looked at Remus' leg with a calculating gaze, "You say she was dueling you instinctively?"

"That is what she claimed, you should have seen it Albus..."

"I still can, do you mind sharing the memory with me, Remus? Perhaps, with my knowledgeable eyes I can determine what curse was used?"

Remus nodded as he pointed his wand to his head and extracted a silver liquid from his brain as Albus stood up and walked over to the wall, and opened the cabinet with his pensive. "Bring it here, Remus...place it in the bowl. You know how a pensive works, don't you?"

"That I do, Albus," Remus replied as he placed his memory in the bowl. "Do you mind if I come along?"

"Not at all, Remus," Albus stated as both he and Remus leaned over the pensive until the memory absorbed them both into it.

* * *

Draco paced in front of the fireplace, "Mother, do you think she'll pass?"

"You know better than I do, Draco." Narcissa smiled as she watched her son pace. "You know she may not return until tomorrow evening...why don't you go relax?"

"She was extremely nervous before she left, mother. But I think her fear of failing is ridiculous..I watched her study, and forced her to put the books down when she came here. Do you think that was wise?"

"Didn't Severus restrict her from studying?"

"He did, but I knew if I didn't hang around her she may have disobeyed him, mother."

"Yes, she is a stubborn girl, isn't she? Do you think she'll want to make an alliance with you?"

"She already has...she helped me at Borgin and Burkes, when she didn't have to help me."

"Does that worry you? Do you feel like you have a debt owed to her?"

"No...maybe, but...I really enjoy spending time with her...she's intriguing."

"A brilliant mind, and a great ally to have Draco."

"Why is it I want to be more than an ally? Can't I be her friend? Someone for her to lean on?"

Narcissa canted her head, "You like her?...I'm not surprised by this Draco. Your father and I would approve of such a relationship."

"Would you? What about Parkison?"

"I think we both know what a treacherous being she is, don't we? I would rather you marry a Greengrass than that whore of a creature."

"What if she doesn't accept me?"

"You must work on making her accept you, Draco. Be her ally. Become her friend. Show her your honorable intentions...be a perfect gentleman."

Draco stopped his pacing as she turned to face his mother, "How would I do that?"

"Ask her to the ball, Draco. Sure it's a ball to Welcome her into the Wizarding World and to help her make alliances with possible suitors. However, you can act as her guardian, protect her from those possible suitors who may sully her reputation." Narcissa stood up as she walked over to her son, and placed her hand on his cheek. "You must show her, your intentions subtly. First be her ally. Protect her from the other suitors. Then become her friend, I'm sure you can do this Draco. You are an intelligent boy and a cunning Slytherin."

Draco placed his hand on top of his mother's that was on his cheek, "Thank you mother...I'll...I'll see you at Dinner." Draco swiftly left his mother's embrace and exited the room before they could discuss anything else.

"Draco!" Narcissa called after him, but she imagined he either refused to hear her or he didn't hear her at all. Narcissa sighed before she returned to her seat on the couch.

* * *

Victoria finished the last finishing touches on the Elixir of Euphoria when the timer went off. She raised her head as she watched Professor Slughorn approach. "My my my...you chose the hardest of the three to complete in such time...and you did a remarkable job Miss Prince. It's color is simply perfection. Let's test it shall we?"

Victoria flushed as she dunked a vial into her potion and set it on the table. "But sir, who will be the test subject?"

"Come now, you don't trust your own potion skills?"

"But sir I have other tests after this!"

"Don't worry, I won't send you off too soon. We still have to discuss Slug Club, besides...you finished your test in record time. I imagine your next Professor isn't expecting you for at least 2 more hours! Can't you oblige an old man, and humor him in stimulated conversation?"

"But I wouldn't want to be in such a state of mind, while trying to have a stimulating conversation Professor!"

"Your potion looks perfect, Miss Prince. Just a sip won't hurt you," Slughorn said as he laughed at her face. "I know you are Severus' daughter, but that doesn't mean you have to be so put out about taking a potion that creates artificial happiness."

Victoria sighed as she knew there was no arguing with Professor Slughorn, she dipped her ladle into the potion and took a sip. She felt the effects of Euphoria the moment the potion hit her digestive system. She rather felt like she was floating, and a huge smile took over her face.

"Ah look at that, instantaneous effect! You see my girl...you didn't need to be afraid of your potion. You are far more talented than your father, when he was your age... just look at that smile you are sporting." Slughorn was clapping his hands. "I know I'm not supposed to divulge your test scores but you should know you exceeded my expectations as I had suspected you would have selected one of the other potions to brew rather than the Elixir of Euphoria."

* * *

The memory of Victoria was a lot more agile than Albus had suspected. She was for the lack of better description an enigma as she blocked all spells Remus shot at her with her non-wand wielding hand. "You didn't tell me she blocked your spells with her hand, what was the last spell you shot at her?"

"It was a hex not normally used when teaching 6th years, I never expected her to be able to block that curse," Remus admitted bemused. "And this is when she tosses that curse at me, Albus...just watch."

Victoria didn't even change face when the dark spell, a dark color of reddish purple shot out and blasted Remus in the leg, going passed his fast acting protego like it didn't exist at all.

"I knew I blocked it!" Remus' eyes went wide, as he looked to Albus. "Her spell went through my shield like it was nothing Albus."

"I saw that...it also went through your cloths like it didn't exist as well...I never seen a curse like this, it must be something close to...a unforgivable."

"But where would she learn such a curse? Unforgivables don't have a counter-curse Albus!"

"I know...and she certainly flushed when she realized what she had done," Albus stated as he watched Victoria rush over to Remus.

"Professor...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." She waved her wand over his leg and a bright-white light escaped her wand.

"The counter-curse...I'm not sure that was a counter-curse Remus...that was an exemplary show of magic. Did it heal your leg completely?"

"No Albus, but it stopped the curse from eating my flesh to the bone," Remus replied shakingly as they both escaped the memory of the duel.

"I suspect you should go see Madam Pomfrey...if you would allow me to keep this memory for a time, I may discover this curse she cast as well as determine the spell she used to stop it."

"Are you sure you need it?"

"Perhaps you can convince Miss Prince to give me her version of the memory? Then perhaps I can see if there is a bit of difference?" Albus asked him as he watched Remus nod in response.

"I'll talk to her after dinner..." Remus stated softly before leaving Albus' office and headed to find Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Prince you are becoming more of an enigma...first the wand, and now spells you shouldn't have knowledge of...could it be your wand providing you with such knowledge? Or is it that necklace that...Tom gave you?"


	44. 43

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters that rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Chapter 43

* * *

Ron, Gin and Harry were sitting in the Black Library absorbed in books. Harry was helping both his companions finish their homework.

"Ron...I will smack you if you don't finish that essay," Harry warned smacking his hands together to make a point.

"I don't see you threatening Ginny, Harry!" Ron grimaced as he awaited a smack from either of them, but it never came. "You're not going to hit me?"

"Do you plan on finishing the essay tonight, Ron? We only have a few more days and 6 more assignments to complete," Harry retorted.

"UGHHHH! Why did they assignments all have to be essays," Ron gowned as he bent over his parchment and continued to work his essay.

"That's it Ron, keep writing. I believe in you." Harry stood up and stretched his legs and arms before walking around the makeshift study table they formed and sat besides Ginny. "Hows your paper coming, Gin?"

"I could do without Ron's growling complaints but I think I understand now. Thanks for assisting me Harry. I didn't realize you knew so much about Potions."

"Let's call it a necessity of life, that I have become such," Harry stated as he looked over her shoulder to check on her essay. "From what I can tell, Snape will want you to prove your theory, but I think your study of the substance might get you by on this essay."

Gin looked up from her parchment and smiled, "I'm certain he will want me to test it, but I didn't want to turn in a bland paper he's read a million times before."

"Hermione would be proud of that kind of thinking, wouldn't she Ron?"

Ron grunted as he nodded into his parchment. "Almost done...just need to write my conclusion...and I'm sure Hermione, where...ever she may be in the afterlife...is smiling upon us all. Especially you Harry. I cannot believe you finished all your homework!"

"And sadly, I could believe you procrastinated until now." Harry, Gin and Ron laughed. It was their first real laughter shared after the death of their dear friend: Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Someone please get me out of this room. This man...if I can call him a man...won't shut-_

The door to the Dungeon classroom swung open, and a rescuer appeared. Professor Remus Lupin, in his shabby looking suit walked into the classroom."Professor Slughorn, I believe you kept Miss Prince long enough. It's time for Lunch."

"Lunch time already, oh my! What's on the menu my boy?" Professor Slughorn just stood up and clapped his hands together at the mention of food.

_Thank Merlin for Lunch._

"Hello Professor Lupin," she met his eyes with hers before she swiftly left the dungeons. She heard the Professors she left behind chatting away, and she was entirely grateful Professor Slughorn was no longer melting her brain with unnecessary gossip of past Slug Club members.

She exited the dungeons, and headed up the stairs and walked to the entrance of the Great Hall. The doors were remarkably closed. When she tried to open the doors, they refused to budge.

"Hello Miss Prince," a familiar feminine voice came from behind her. "We are having Lunch in the courtyard today, if you wish to join us."

"Professor McGonagall, it's good to see you." Victoria smiled genuinely before following her into the courtyard.

"We thought a bit of fresh air, and a picnic would do you a load of Good, we all heard how studious you have been at Prince Manor." McGonnagal scolded.

"I went outside...I ate meals...Professor, it really wasn't that bad."

"I'm sure it was, without your friends to balance you..." McGonagall stopped and turned to face Victoria. "Are you sure you made the right decision?"

"No...but it's too late to back out now," Victoria admitted her doubt for the second time. "I can't go back to being who I was...and if I tell the boys...they will never forgive me...actually, I'm quite certain they see me as the enemy now, Professor." Victoria slouched and frowned as she remembered their reaction to her when they met in Diagon Ally. "I'm pretty sure they assume I'm another Little Death Eater and nothing I say or do to the contrary will ever convince them otherwise."

Mcgonnagal squeezed Victoria's shoulders. "If you ever need to talk, you can come to my office, speaking of which...you will be following me to the Transfiguration Classroom after lunch. I will be testing you out of 6th year curriculum Transfiguration." McGonagall let go of Victoria and proceeded to lead her to the courtyard where a rather large red and white plaid blanket spread out across the lawn. A few of the Professors were already sitting in their places as if they were sitting at the grand table.

"Greetings Miss Prince, I'm glad you could join us. I'm Professor Flitwick. Once you finish with McGonagall you will be testing with me in Charms." Professor Flitwick smiled and offered his hand to Miss Prince and offering her the pillow next to him to sit on.

"Good to meet you, Professor."

"I'm Professor Sinistra, I teach Astronomy...and this is Professor Vector, she teaches Arithmancy, as you can see she has her nose in parchment, she's working on some arithmetic problem."

"IT IS NOT ARITHMETIC!" Professor Vector jolted up from her parchment. "Oh...sorry, I'm Professor Vector. It's lovely to meet you Miss Prince."

"Are you working on something difficult, Professor Vector?"

"Merlin no! I was only calculating how well you will do on your curriculum testing," Professor Vector covered her mouth, "I shouldn't have said that. But from what I hear down the grape vine and if my calculations prove correct...you should be taking your N.E.W.T.S."

Albus cleared his throat as he appeared behind Professor Vector, "Is that really necessary, Professor Vector?"

"But it's true, Albus! You are stunting talent! She should be one of our Apprentices not a 7th year student!"

"I was already offered 2 apprenticeships," Victoria added mildly as she began to eat the food that appeared before her, as the rest of the Professors came to sit down around her.

"TWO? By who? No wait...Horace..but who was the second?" Vector looked at her parchment, and raised her brow as she looked to Professor McGonnagal. "You Professor?"

"Not yet," McGonagall stated as she looked to Victoria.

"Not yet? So you have the intention," Vector marveled.

"I believe _we all_ have the intention after viewing her O.W.L.S." Horace boasted.

All the professors agreed with Professor Horace, for the most part.

"I believe she has several more tests to complete Professors before we can determine her right for an apprenticeship, isn't that right Miss Prince?" Albus said as he clapped his hands together. "Let's finish our Lunch so she can continue on her curriculum testing, shall we?"

Victoria was grateful for Headmaster Dumbledore's dismissal of the Apprentice subject. She was also grateful not to be in the presence of Professor Trelawney, which from what she could gather from the Professors gathered at the blanket, that she scarcely ever leaves her tower since that dreadful Umbridge tried to kick her out.

Victoria enjoyed the rest of her meal silently, as she listened to the Professors gossip, and discuss today's world problems. She actually felt like she was one of them, a member of the Hogwarts family. It was a familiar feeling and she was grateful for the comfort of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I am new to this archive, but this story is a work in progress I've been working on for some time. I decided to post it on this site because I find it might be valuable to seek more opinions on it. So I can continue with writing at a more Steady pace. 
> 
> References:
> 
> www.magickspellcraftcomponent/rapidrecipe/antonin-dolohovs-curse


End file.
